Safe and Sound
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: After a tragic accident, Amu's mother and sister die leaving her alone with her grief and father. Over time, Amu overcomes her sadness but when her father turns his anger on his wife's death on Amu, her life turns upside down. She suffers alone, but can her life get better with the help of the people who love her? Can they save her? Rated T for abuse and language. Amuto and Kutau
1. Goodbye

**A/N Oh my God, my first multi-chaptered story for Shugo Chara, I'm slightly excited. **

**PLEASE READ!**

**This story is going to be taking a more serious theme than my usual light fluffy pieces. The theme of child abuse will be apparent in this story in the chapters that follow so be warned if you aren't the type to read these things. **

**Otherwise, I hope you all will like this story and the Amuto that will be evolving in front of your eyes as the story progresses. Well here we go!**

* * *

She could still remember. Of course she did. How could she possibly forget? How could she forget the sweet melody of joyful wrens and rustle of the leaves against the wind? The smell of chlorine that still hung on her skin and the happy-beyond-belief smile that clung to her face like a ray of sunshine. Amu had just completed seven consecutive laps in the large scale pool without breaking a sweat and she was proud. Especially because she did it all without Ran's cheery help. "Amu-chaaannnn! You did it! Yay Amu-chan!" the pink cheerleader cheered enthusiastically and winked cutely.

Laughing freely, Amu picked her little chara up and spun her around like a child. No one was around, so it was okay if she acted like herself a bit. "Having fun twirling around Strawberry?" a sly voice asked teasingly from the trees to her right.

Standing up pin straight, Amu brushed invisible dust from her skirt and stared stubbornly at the older boy. "What are you talking about you perverted cat. You must be seeing things." She retorted, jutting out her hip and waving her hand coolly.

Smirking, he cocked an eyebrow up and stalked towards her menacingly. "Amu, I thought we said we weren't going to lie to each other anymore." He whispered in her ear.

This time, a blush the size of Kansas gushed over her cheeks and she stuttered to formulate a proper response, giving Ikuto enough time to pick her up and plop her on the community centre's steps. "So what brings the great Hinamori Amu to the local pool?" he asked, leaning back on his hands and staring intently at her face, watching as the sunlight hit her nose and cast shadows on her cheeks.

"Swimming lessons stupid. You should try some; you never know when you'll need them."

Crinkling up his nose in disgust, Ikuto shuddered. "Cats and water don't mix, end of story," his tone putting an end to the discussion.

She giggled a bit before sighing. "I wonder why Mama and Papa are so late. They should have come an hour ago." She murmured worriedly into her hands.

Staring at her with an incredulous look on his face, Ikuto burst out in a rant, "You've been here for an hour? Are you stupid Strawberry? No wait, don't answer that." Her hissy fit after that made him burst into laughter as he picked her up, ears and tail popping out a second after.

"Let's go baka." He nuzzled her hair affectionately and was pleased when she merely sighed admonishingly, a little smile on her face.

It only took fifteen minutes to reach her house by shortcuts and alley ways and soon enough, Amu was on her familiar bed and looking around in barely disguised worry. "They're not here Ikuto! Where are they?" she panicked, whirling around and running about as if that would solve anything.

"Amu! Stop!" he yelled over her panicked voice. Not listening, or ignoring the older boy, he frowned before grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him. Putting his face down towards hers he smiled comfortingly. "Have you tried calling them?"

Her gaping face told him she hadn't. Well what could he say? It WAS Hinamori Amu. Chuckling softly, he handed her his cellphone and waved his hand to tell her to call. Thirty seconds later a haggard sounding woman picked up the phone. "Amu?" her mother's tired voice asked.

Siren wails and screams pierced the duos ears from the phone and Amu's eyes widened in fear. "Mama? Mama! Where are you? You're okay right? What's going on?"Amu was shooting questions faster than bullets and her grip on the phone tightened so that her skin turned white and every once in a while, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan. I'm sorry we couldn't come get you." Shaking her head furiously, Amu whimpered.

"No, no, it's okay Mama, it's okay. Just come back home okay? I'll forgive you if you come back now." She begged pathetically, as though already sensing the truth.

"I don't think I'm coming back home today Amu, I love you Amu. Never forget that. One day, I'll see you again, but for now, I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye properly. Take care of your Papa okay sweetie? Me and Ami have to go now. We love you." The line went dead, just like Amu's eyes.

Silent tears rolled down her smooth cheeks and fell to the floor like broken dreams. Her hands shook and the phone fell from her hand. Lifting her head with considerable effort, Amu stared at Ikuto as though he could give her the answers she needed to make sense of the mess her world had just become. "Ikuto?" she whimpered weakly and before she knew it, she was in his strong embrace, being squeezed within an inch of her life.

"Oh Amu." He whispered in her ear.

Quivering with sobs, she tried to hold them in as he hugged her tightly; rubbing circles on her back while her own arms lay unmoving by her side. "It's okay Amu, it's okay. You can cry. I'm here. I'll always be here." And with that, the tears broke through the dam and poured out like they would never stop. Bringing her arms around him she screamed. "WHY? Why Ikuto? Why! Why them, why them, why them!" her sobs echoed far into the night and all through her tears, Ikuto held her like a rock in a waging ocean. He couldn't leave her, not like this, not now, not ever. He would be there for her, until the very end.

Sometime between midnight and two a.m. Amu's father had stumbled through the door as though drunk and slammed it shut. Tensing in the double bed, Ikuto glanced down to make sure once again that his precious Amu was sound asleep before getting up soundly and opening the balcony door quietly. He was just in time as not just three seconds later her father walked into the room and stood at the edge of Amu's bed. "Oh Amu. What are we going to do?" he asked pitifully, stroking her cheek lightly before leaving her room with tears streaming down his face.

Looking sadly into her room Ikuto hurriedly scribbled a note and taped it on her desk where he knew she would see it before bounding into the night.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was probably the hardest thing Amu ever had to do in her entire life. Waking up proved that everything wasn't a nightmare that she could just wake up from, but was actually a stark reality. And she had no idea what to do with that knowledge. Especially since she was alone. Last night was only bearable because she had someone there with her, she had Ikuto. Ikuto who had held her while she cried and let her hit him on his chest. Ikuto who comforted her and told her that eventually, it would get better and that it wasn't like her mother and sister were gone forever, she would see them again someday, in heaven. But now he was gone. She sat there; sitting like an idiot with nowhere to go until she spotted the green note taped to her desk and proceeded to walk glumly over to it. She recognized Ikuto's messy handwriting and was tempted to throw it out in anger until her eyes caught the first three words.

**I'm sorry Amu. Your dad came in and I had to go. I didn't want to put him finding me on your plate. Go to school Strawberry, you'll feel better, I swear. When someone you love dies, the best place to be is where everyone else you love is. You're not alone Amu, so don't be stupid and start thinking you are.**

**Ikuto**

School? He wanted her to go to school? How was she supposed to go and pretend that everything was okay when it most certainly wasn't? Her disbelief quickly turned to anger before she really thought about what he was saying. Ikuto was never really good at saying what he wanted to say but even she could tell what he really meant. She still had people who loved her and who she loved around her. She hadn't lost everything, she still had people she loved and that was where she needed to go to try and find a semblance of happiness and comfort.

She understood. So with a heavy heart, she went through her normal routine of brushing her teeth and combing her hair. She tugged on her skirt and blouse and pulled on her jacket and leg warmers. Trudging downstairs, she sipped a bit of water before leaving the house, not bothering to pack a lunch. She didn't have much of an appetite that day.

Walking with her head hung low, she was surprised by the sudden hug she received and the sparkling laughter of the youngest of the Guardians. "Amu-chi! Guess what? Kukai's coming to visit us today! He even said he'll bring cookies! Isn't that great?" she smiled happily and squeezed her arm.

Amu wanted to tell her, she really did, that half her family had just died, but didn't want to dampen Yaya's mood. She didn't want stares of pity or fake condolences from people she'd never met. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. So she kept her mouth shut and tried to find a smile deep within her. "Yeah, it sounds great Yaya."

"Is Amu-chi okay? You're not smiling like usual." A worried look blazed in the younger one's eyes and a true smile spread across Amu's face.

Despite how immature and babyish the youngest of the Guardians seemed, she really was a sweetheart and really did love her friends. Maybe Ikuto was right, maybe she could become happy again. "Don't worry about it Yaya, I'm just thinking about something."

In class, she could feel Nagihiko's eyes boring into her skull and tried her best to ignore it until the end of the day when she would have to confront all the Guardians. All of them noticed the downcast expression on her face and the aura she emitted. The kind that dampened people's moods and hung low and heavy. She arrived last and sat down delicately, grabbing hold of her teacup and taking a dainty sip from the rim. "Amu-chan? Are you alright?" Tadase's kind voice asked from her left and she set her cup down hesitantly.

"I'm-"she was interrupted by the rambunctious laughter of her middle-school friend who zoomed into the Garden on his skateboard and skid to a stop in front of their table. "Guardians!" he greeted warmly.

Knocking fists with Nagi and ruffling Tadase's hair. Kukai shook Kari's hand and steered clear from Rima. Bending low, he hugged Yaya from behind before handing her a cookie, smiling at her squeal of happiness. Turning towards her, Amu wondered if he was going to ruffle her hair again when he suddenly skated over and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her protests. "Sorry guys, I'll be borrowing the Joker for a bit!" he hollered over his shoulder, laughing all the way.

Setting her down on the bench outside the school, Amu crossed her arms and stared at him in her Cool-and-Spicy way of hers. "You didn't have to do that Kukai." Ignoring her, he sat down beside her and turned his body to face her.

"What's wrong Amu?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Kukai had always helped her with her problems and was always there when he needed her. From the time about Dia's X to boy troubles, he was always there. Always kind and gentle. And it was that same gentleness that caused her to burst into tears because it reminded her too much of her mother. "Hey, don't cry Amu." Wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug, Kukai was shocked that Amu was actually crying in his arms. The strong and tough Amu never cried, not ever.

"My…my mama and my sister…they died in a…in a car-crash yesterday. And I…I just don't know what to do! I miss her, I miss her so much!" She sniffled before wiping the remaining tears from her face.

Green eyes widened in shock and the hands that held her tightened. "It gets better Amu, it gets better I swear. When…" Kukai gulped visibly, "When my mom died, I thought I would be miserable forever. I was so angry at everyone and everything. Everything was at fault for my mom's death and I was depressed. But then I joined the Guardians and slowly, I started to forget my pain and overtime, the anger and sadness I once felt turned into acceptance. Humans die, that's a natural part of life. Letting go is the hard part. It's good to be sad, to remember them and let your emotions out, but…don't be stuck in the past forever. If there's anything your mother and sister would want, it's that you can still smile. Because if there's one thing everyone loves about you Amu, it's your smile. So please, don't stop smiling forever." He stroked her hair and together, they sat like that until the sun set like paint spilling over a canvas and they had to go.

* * *

When she arrived home, her father wasn't home and she hoped he was okay. Throwing open her door, she was surprised to find the perverted cat on her bed, until he looked up and smiled. "Someone's late."

Tossing her bag in the corner, she shrugged before coming to sit next to him. "I was talking to Kukai." She answered softly.

"It helped didn't it. Going to school." He twirled her hair in his fingers as he spoke, smirking a bit as he did.

"I think so." She murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his hands playing with her hair.

"Ikuto?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you…do you think they're in heaven?" she asked, a vulnerable quiver in her voice.

Smiling, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "If they're anything like you, then definitely." She looked up at him with shining eyes and stayed in his embrace for the rest of the night. Talking about idle things and things that made no sense all the way until she slept, a half smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	2. Shattered Picture Frames

**A/N Thank you to my four reviewers, you made my day :) Please enjoy the next installment of Safe and Sound.**

* * *

One week after the deaths of Hinamori Midori and Ami, their funeral was held at the Fukiga Cemetery. It wasn't a particularly grand occasion, but to Amu, it felt like the most important event she had ever attended. The two caskets were extremely different in size, but alike in their beauty and intricacies. Ami's was wrapped in a large white ribbon to signify purity and innocence as she was still only a child. Midori's was wrapped in blue, a symbol for motherhood and family. Both were closed so that their mangled bodies were not seen. A man in heavy black robes stood up at the make-shift podium and began to bless their souls and bodies and acknowledge the loss of two loved individuals who died long before their time.

Amu stood alone, apart from the crowd, yet still at the front. She didn't want to be next to her father who at the moment, radiated grief and misery. None of her friends were there with her since she hadn't told any of them, except for Kukai, but she had told him not to come so that their friends didn't suspect anything. That was the last thing she needed. Ten minutes later, it came time for the family's eulogies and Amu's father went up first, his eyes drooping with pain and his stance low and downtrodden.

"Thank you everyone, for coming to pay your respects to our dearest Midori and Ami. When I first met Midori, she was an aspiring journalist who shone so brightly I wondered if I would go blind. Overtime, I found myself in love and even more incredibly, she reciprocated the sentiment. Marrying her was one of the best things I've ever done and I loved her with everything I had and even now, I still love her with all my heart." He paused for a moment, as though lost in thought before continuing.

"In our marriage, Midori gave me two precious daughters one of which is…is…not here with us today." He choked miserably on his words and took a moment to calm himself, "Ami was a shining light, full of enthusiasm and joy. She loved to sing and act and I'm sure that if she were still here she would have grown up to be the best singer Japan's ever seen." Tsumugu could not continue after this as the tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and he staggered of the mini stage, heading in the direction of the bar Amu hadn't noticed until then.

After a moment of pitying silence, the preacher called her name, "Next, Hinamori Amu."

Hesitantly, Amu walked up towards the podium and cleared her throat nervously. Looking around at the audience she now faced and her mother and sister's coffins, she was suddenly overwhelmed with blind panic. She could feel the nervousness flooding her entire system and her brain blinking on and off. She was sure she was about to die when twin blonde pigtails caught her eye. "Utau." She whispered.

Sure enough, it was the beautiful pop star who swept the nation, although instead of her usual smile, Utau looked mournful and despondent. But when she saw Amu staring, she smiled brightly, giving Amu the encouragement she needed. Beside her, Eru and El shot her a thumbs up and Eru cheered alongside Ran and Dia.

Smiling now, Amu breathed in deeply before starting the speech she had written last night with Ikuto. "My mother was the most understanding and gentle person I know. She never judged you until she had all the facts and even then, she was always fair. She picked me up when I fell and always kissed my forehead when I was sad. Whenever I needed her, she was there and she was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. When she…when she died, we were on the phone and she said her and Ami had to go. From the sirens in the background and her tired voice, I knew she was dying, she said she had to go and at the time, I didn't really understand what she saying. All that I could process was that my mother and sister were dead, I didn't hear her words of comfort until much later."

Looking straight at Utau now, as though she was the rock in a waging sea that was death, Amu continued on to Utau's encouraging half-smile. "She and Ami are in heaven right now, and I'm sure Ami's singing with the angels and eating some yummy snacks and my mother is reading her favourite housewife book. I'm sure they're happy and I know they're watching over all of us right now…I miss them. I miss them so much, but…but I refuse to be sad anymore because I know that they're somewhere better and that this isn't the end." Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she walked towards her mother and sister's coffins and touched them lightly.

"I miss you Mama, and you too Ami. See you soon." Bringing her fingers to her lips, she brushed their caskets one last time with her love before stepping back in to the crowd.

The minute she walked back, Utau launched towards her and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here Utau?" Amu asked, curious as to why her best friend had come to a funeral she wasn't supposed to have known was happening.

"I'm your best friend! Of course I'd be here!" she cried out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Smiling, Amu hugged her back just as tightly, taking in Utau's silent comfort like a plant absorbing sunlight. "Thank you."

Suddenly embarrassed by her show of affection, Utau blushed before turning away, folding her arms across her body. "Well it's not like there was anyone else here." She managed to say.

Shaking her head in amusement, Amu hooked her arm through hers and walked her away from the crowd before sitting on the ground, their backs against a large tree.

"But really, how are you doing?" Utau asked softly, as though not wanting anyone else to hear.

Amu was silent for a moment before looking up to the sky. "I'm doing okay. I mean, it's hard to keep grieving when you have people like Ikuto and Kukai in your face all the time." She laughed pleasantly, "To be honest, I'd probably still be comatose without the two of them."

Frowning, Utau made a reproachful sound in the back of her throat. "Utau's jealous that Ikuto and Kukai helped Amu-chan more than she did." El snickered before being flicked away by a blushing Utau.

"You were on tour weren't you?" Amu dictated comfortingly.

"Yes but…but I should have been here anyway! When I thought I was alone and everything was going wrong in my life, you were there. And I…I wanted to be there for you too." she said softly.

Shaking her head, Amu held her hand and squeezed it gently. "You being here is enough for me. But knowing that you care makes me a lot happier anyway. It's the thought that counts right? Besides, my mama wouldn't want me to be mourning for her forever. She would say to get back on my feet and not to let this bring me down. So I'm honouring her memory by smiling right?"

"She'd be proud of you, if she were still here. She really, really would."

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Amu's smiles became more and more apparent and shone brighter and brighter. Two months later, Amu stopped crying in her bed uncontrollably and the times where she lost herself staring out the window became less and less. The friendships she had somewhat neglected rejuvenated themselves and when she laughed, it didn't sound as hollow as it once did. Slowly but surely, things returned to normal. And the reason, Amu knew, were the three people who brought her out from the darkness, the three people who she considered to be the people she loved most who helped her untangle the mess of feelings in her heart, Ikuto with his nightly visits and Kukai with his pep talks. Not to mention Utau's strange way of comfort.

Amu sniggered at the memory of that one day when she was really down in the dumps and her charas had called Utau in a desperate measure. Ten minutes later, Utau arrived with a big box of art supplies and the order of "expressing herself using her creativity." The result was one big mess of glitter and glue and a strange, macabre work of art that had the two of them rolling on the floor in laughter. It was supposed to be two angels flying but ended being a twisted thing with what looked like wings but could easily be mistaken for carrots.

Never again did the two of them attempt to be artistic without Miki's help.

But even though the whole express yourself thing didn't really work out, Amu had learned something important that day; that there was always a reason to laugh.

With Ikuto, somewhere along the road, he had decided to knock on her balcony door every other day to make sure she was okay and get his daily fix of Amu Time. Even now when she wasn't in mourning and Amu found herself slowly becoming more and more happy, she still looked forward to his visits with an excitement she found odd yet slightly pleasing. After all, it WAS Ikuto that had been there with her the night she had first heard the news. And she had never loved him more than that moment when he didn't judge her for breaking down and didn't treat her like glass. On the contrary, he still teased her and sometimes even yelled at her just so that the fact that she wasn't alone would get through her head.

He had taught her that you don't lose everything when someone dies. He taught her that love came in unexpected places and that she was never, ever alone.

Kukai's therapy sessions consisted of hard-core sports and training and Amu soon found herself a passion for soccer and running. To be honest, all her life, Amu had secretly wished for an older brother, someone to protect her and make her laugh. And sure enough, she had found one in Kukai who she knew regarded her as a little sister. So when he ruffled her hair affectionately and brought her in a headlock, she laughed and squirmed and tried to get him back with a water gun and water balloons the next day. Kukai had told her once that running for him was like thinking in an adrenaline rush. He said it took away all your bad feelings and replaced it with good ones. At first, she was skeptical, but as she ran with him across the track, she found that she really did feel better after a good long run and the conversations about nothing or everything with Kukai made them all the more better.

Whenever she was around her big brother, she always remembered his lesson, things always get better and that happiness is always in your reach. You just have to take the risk to get it.

With that thought in mind, she wondered if it was through her blood family's death that brought their ragtag family together. Amu wondered if her mother and sister hadn't died, would Kukai still be like her brother? Would Utau have become the older sister she never had? Would what the bond between her and Ikuto have ever gotten this real? It was times like these where Amu truly believed in fate and that everything really was meant to be.

Yes, she had lost the two people who were the most precious to her. And Amu had found herself in a place where she had thought she was well and truly alone. She thought she had lost everything. While she did lose her family, their deaths triggered a series of events that led her to find three people who each carried her heart. They had gone into the depth of her miseries and pulled her out, not caring about the consequences or the repercussions, only caring about one thing; her. They loved her and now, now that Amu was free from her grief, she could say that she loved them too. She had found a new family, people she could always rely on and depend on. People she knew that would never leave her.

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, her most important people. A new family that was born from tears, but would definitely end in smiles. That, she was sure of.

She loved them like the family she wished she had, now that the her "real" family consisted of only a father who was never home and when he was, screamed and raged like the drunkard he had become. Amu's father always arrived at night, when the moon rose high and little girls should be tucked into bed. But this little girl wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Hiding herself under the covers, Amu looked at the clock and saw it blinking the numbers 8:28 p.m. Her father would be coming home soon. Burrowing herself further in the blankets, she wished Ikuto were there, but he had come yesterday, so for now, she was alone. At that thought, the front door burst open and Amu could hear the clank of the bottle he might have stolen from the bar against the wall as Tsumugu clumsily took off his shoes. "Midori! Midori I'm home!" he shouted expectedly.

"Midori! Where are you? Where's my greeting kiss?" he yelled, anger starting to show in his voice.

His stomps echoed throughout the house and Amu winced when she heard the familiar bang of his fist against the wall. Bang! Bang! Bang! Punching the wall with all his might, her father let out a might roar before running to the kitchen, pulling at drawers and slamming cabinets open and shut. "Midoriiii, where are you? Where are you hiding?" he smiled sickeningly and poked his head in the dark corners of the house, trying to find something that wasn't there.

Amu shivered underneath the blankets and hoped against hope that he wouldn't come upstairs. This wasn't the first time he's played that game. Usually, when he'd checked everywhere and couldn't find his wife, he'd get angry and throw a tantrum, throwing things and screaming. After that, he'd grab more alcohol and drink himself unconscious on the couch.

The next day, he'd always be gone before she left for school and the whole cycle would start up again. Amu couldn't remember when he had started coming home this drunk. Before, it was just that she never saw him; she had no idea what he was doing or where he was. Whenever she tried to call him, it would go straight to voicemail. The only way she knew he wasn't dead was the food that was eaten from the fridge and the empty beer bottles that kept on appearing all over the house. The worst was when she saw three of them strewn about her room. That was when Amu truly began to fear her father and what he was becoming. Because when she had found those bottles, all the pictures of her in the room had been slashed, their frames shattered all over her floor.

Oh, now she remembered, he had first started coming home in a drunken rage about a week or so ago. For some reason, he had never come on days where Ikuto was there, or if he did, he came in late enough that the older boy was already gone. For some reason, Amu couldn't bring herself to tell him, let alone anyone else. She knew it was wrong, that she should have told someone, but...she was ashamed. Ashamed and scared. They would reject her, she was sure. They would leave her and never come back and then where would she be? Alone. That's where. And Amu never, ever wanted to be alone. Not again.

So when she heard her father opening a new bottle of beer and chug it down satisfactorily, Amu sighed in relief. Good. He didn't come up. She was safe.

For how long, she didn't know. But she hoped her father would get better soon. She missed her goofy, sweet father. Now, more than ever, she needed her papa, but instead, all she had was grieving drunkard who couldn't even remember that his own wife was dead.

* * *

**A/N Now we see that her father is a drunk but not why he would ever abuse his "precious daughter," next chapter a motive will show up and we'll have a good dose of Amuto if all goes to plan. I'm not sure if I should introduce Kutau soon or leave it until the end, any suggestions would be great, thanks!**

**- Ray**


	3. A Helping Hand

**A/N Leading into the abuse now, I honestly have no idea how I'm going to get Kukai, Ikuto and Utau to find out about her abuse. I'm thinking of letting him hurt her a little more until it gets so bad that she has to tell someone. There, we'll have overprotective Kukai and loving Ikuto and I think that the real Amuto will get started after she confesses. As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Hinamori Tsumugu had finally cracked. The one thing Amu had been dreading for days had finally happened. The papa she once knew, the good-hearted, somewhat silly papa she loved had been replaced by a monster.

Amu had been walking happily back home, looking forward to Ikuto's visit and the surprise he promised would make her day. She hoped it was chocolate chip cookies. Drooling at the thought of Kanamizu's newest cookie delight, she jumped in surprise when her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. Pulling it out curiously, her heart froze at the caller ID. Ikuto never called. He was more of the just-drop-by-and-get- what-I-want-type. So instinctively, Amu dreaded the worst. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yo." His low voice caused a shiver to run up her spine.

"Ikuto?" her voice went small and timid and she could feel her heart dropping.

"I'm sorry Amu, but my mother needs my help." He said bluntly, regret evident in his voice.

"But you'll come tomorrow right?" she didn't mean to be needy, but now that she faced the fact that he wasn't coming, Amu suddenly found herself desperate to be near him.

Amu could practically see his smirk as he said, "Of course, can't have you missing me too much can we?" he laughed, before saying his good-byes and promising he would come. She knew that he would have come if he could, and at least he was sincere in his apologies. Still, Amu couldn't help the small frown that found its way on her face.

"Bye." She answered to an empty line.

Walking more slowly now that she had no one to be on time for, Amu was lost in thought when she finally arrived home. Pulling out her key, she was surprised to find that it was already open and warily headed inside. Looking around curiously, she wondered if someone had broken in when she caught sight of a head of tan coloured hair. A long wine glass held in his hand, Hinamori Tsumugu stared emptily into space, his eyes lacking their usual luster and spark.

Determined to cheer her father up, Amu mistook Tsumugu's emptiness for misery rather than for what it really was; anger. That mistake turned into her downfall and sometimes, when the past caught up with her, Amu wondered about if she hadn't walked in that day, would things still have turned out the same?

"Papa!" she yelled happily, launching herself in front of him, only stopping for the coffee table in her way. She stretched her lips into a wide smile and leaned forward to hug him but his cold voice stopped her before she could. "Don't touch me." He commanded dangerously.

Shock registered in Amu's eyes and she froze in midair, her hands shaking. "Papa?"

"Don't touch me with your murderer hands!" he screamed in disgust, shooting up so that he towered over her menacingly.

Stepping back in fear, Amu tried to fight back the tears that threatened to drown her. "What are you-"

"SHUT UP!" he roared horribly, swinging his fist around to point at her accusingly, "They're dead! Your mother and sister are dead because of you and you dare to smile? You murdered them and come in here as bold as can be and you dare to touch me? You're a murderer! A murderer!"

Water gushed from her eyes and a sob escaped her throat. "It's not my fault! It's not!" she pleaded miserably and sobbed even louder, pleading with a man who she doubted still had his heart.

"Shut up! You have no right to cry for them! If it weren't for you, they'd still be here!" he roared furiously, waving his arms like a savage and spit flying from his mouth.

"Papa! Please mama wouldn't want you-"

CRASH!

A maniacal glint blazed in Tsumugu's eyes as he launched his arm from behind his head and smashed his glass against the side of his daughter's head. Wine dripped through her hair and bits of glass stabbed through her skull and pierced her flesh that oozed blood like a geyser. "You have no right to mention her name you bitch." He hissed hatefully, looking more demon than man.

Still in shock from the intensity of the hit, she raised her hand as though in a dream to touch her head. Staring at the blood seeping through her fingers incredibly, she looked up to see her father reaching for the potted plant on the table, bringing it behind his head. "Now get out." When she didn't move, an enraged glint steeled in his eyes and spit flew from his mouth uncontrollably, "GET OUT!" he roared, launching the plant straight towards her as she ran for her life, slamming the door shut just as her mother's favourite pot shattered all over the floor.

Through the walls of the house, Amu heard her father's screams of outrage and the sound of more glass breaking as he threw them against the walls. Now, more than ever, all Amu wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry until everything around her disappeared into the nothingness she wished she'd become. But she knew she had to get away. She had to leave. Steeling her heart and gathering any courage she might have had, she ran. She pushed her legs until they burned with exhaustion and her lungs screamed for air. She ran until she found herself in front of a rundown looking ramen shop and with her heaving lungs, burst through the doors and raced to the bathroom, ignoring the frantic calls of waiters and the huffy screams from guests.

Inside the safety of the dingy bathroom, Amu forced herself to look up into the mirror and see the mess her face had become. Gasping in disgust and horror, her hand flew to her lips and she choked back a rise of bile that threatened to explode from her mouth. The left side of her hair was completely stuck to her face thanks to the wine that had soaked into her pink locks. Blood caked the side of her head and had dripped down her neck and into her uniform. Her cheeks had bits of glass sticking out at odd angles and blood ran down like rivers of tears. On her shoulder, she could see bits and pieces of bloody glass and the tears that streamed down her face made the cuts on her cheeks sting even more.

Not knowing what to do, Amu collapsed on the grimy floor and sobbed. She was alone and hurt and her heart pained her so much more than the throbbing in her skull ever would. Not knowing what else to do, Amu strengthened her resolve long enough to shrug off her stained jacket and pull out the shards of glass from her cheek thanking God that her nails were long enough.

Picking out the glass from her cheek hurt a lot more than them actually get stabbed in, but Amu knew she had no choice but to take them all out or risk infection. Satisfied that they were all out, she dunked her head into the sink and blasted the water so that it ran threw her hair like a soothing cares. Scared that some of the glass was stuck in her scalp, Amu ran her fingers carefully up and down the left side of her head to catch any bits of glass that had gotten stuck, but was relieved when she found none. Scrubbing hard at her hair now, Amu didn't stop until her hair was silky smooth and the only colour visible was its usual bubbly pink.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Amu winced at the scars that were grotesquely obvious against the paleness of her skin and the lack of colour her face retained. She was scared. The fact that she had nowhere to go had finally settled into her head. She had just been kicked out of her house by her drunk father who had cracked a glass against her head. Yes she was okay now, but that didn't mean she would be okay forever. If she went back…no. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she went back.

Falling to the floor, Amu held her head in her hands. "I wanna go home." She cried pitifully. "I want my mama!" she sobbed louder this time, rocking herself back and forth as though it could make her feel better. "I want to go home."

But where was home? Her home wasn't somewhere she ever wanted to back to. Just when she was finally getting better, just when she was finally moving on from the deaths that had shattered her life, just when everything was starting to become okay, he had to go and ruin it. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? What was she supposed to do? She couldn't go back home, not now. She couldn't sleep over anywhere either, that would require confessing her horrible secret and Amu didn't want that.

How would everyone react if she told them? They'd be disgusted and horrified. They'd shun her and would stop talking to her. Everyone she loved would leave her and then where would she go? The only thing that made everything in this world bearable was her friends. If they left her…no! They wouldn't leave her…because she wasn't going to tell them. She would solve this problem on her own. She would fix her papa and then everything could go back to the way it should be. She'd fix everything on her own. She didn't need anybody, she didn't!

Bangs on the door startled her out of her grim thoughts and Amu jumped up in fright. Throwing her jacket into the trash, she pulled open the door and without bothering to apologize to whoever was knocking, ran out the restaurant into the fresh air. Glancing at the clock at the front of the shop beside her, she grimaced. Only six-fifteen. What was she supposed to do until night? The growling of her stomach gave her an idea as to what to do and Amu decided to go visit the bookstore and then go eat at an open café until night fell.

Since the café had open seating, it was hard to tell when a customer came and left, so Amu could stay as long as she wanted. Buying a manga was only to pass the time, three hours was a long time to wait by yourself. Walking into the rather large bookstore, she took her time going to the manga section and had a small smile on her face when she saw the newest shojo manga that Ikuto had currently found an obsession for. Deciding that that one would have to do, she turned around to buy it when her face connected with the hard chest of none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko. "Nagi!" Amu yelped frightfully.

"What's up Amu-chan?" he asked casually, flashing a model-worthy smile.

Tilting her face away from his, Amu hoped against hope that he wouldn't notice the cuts alongside the left side of her face. Laughing fakely, Amu gestured around the store. "Oh you know, just shopping. You?"

Looking down curiously at her, Nagi shrugged carelessly, "Eh, I was just passing the time waiting for- Actually, if you're not busy why don't you come with me? All of us are eating at the new restaurant that just opened."

Amu was silent for a moment trying to think of an excuse to give them that actually sounded plausible. Mistaking her silence for sadness, Nagi hurried to console her. "We tried calling you, but you didn't answer." He said apologetically, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the store, stopping at the cash register to buy her manga.

She had forgotten that she had thrown her phone on the counter when she got home. Finally realizing what was going on, Amu sputtered indignantly, "Nagi! You didn't have to buy that for me!"

"I wanted to. Besides, it's an apology for dragging you with us to dinner." He smiled brightly at her and she was glad she was on his left so she could smile back without worrying about him looking at her face.

"But seriously Nagi…I really shouldn't be coming with you-"Nagi stopped abruptly and faced her head on staring into her eyes. "We really would like it if you came Amu-chan… We've missed you." He said sincerely, his eyes shining with emotion.

Guilt rose in Amu's eyes and she looked down, her spirit heavy. "Okay." She muttered at last.

Suddenly back to the old Nagi, he brightened before picking up the pace. "Good."

Totally realizing she had fallen for his act, Amu tried not to think about how bad of an idea this was but figured that if she ever needed to be with her friends, it was now. In truth, she missed them too. She hadn't been as close to them as she used to and decided that she was going to rebuild their friendship. But then the incident happened and all she wanted to do was cry. But if her mother and sister's death taught her anything, it was that crying didn't help anything. She had to be strong.

Seeing everyone around a table brought nostalgic memories to her mind and Amu's smile was slightly watery as she was greeted with warm welcomes. Tadase, Yaya and Rima sat around a pretty table all smiling brightly. "Amu-chan!" Tadase greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey everyone." She waved half-heartedly and hoped they wouldn't notice the mood she was in.

"You can come sit next to me if you'd like." Tadase offered shyly, a light blush dancing on his cheeks.

"Thanks Tadase-kun." No longer was she a blushing little girl with a crush, but a strong girl who knew exactly who she was.

In the last couple of months, the crush she had on Tadase had long since faded and Amu realized that the feelings she felt for the King of the Guardians weren't the forever kind and that what she thought was love was only a little crush.

Taking a seat, she picked up the menu and scanned it with a little too much gusto. "Amu, what did you do to your face?" Rima asked in her blunt fashion.

Freezing in her seat Amu tried to think of a decent sounding excuse. Ikuto's face suddenly flashed in her mind and she remembered his strange advice. His wisdom being that the best lie always contained some truth. She couldn't remember what started that conversation, but she was glad it happened. Faking a laugh, she rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion. "Don't laugh okay? But I kinda tripped over the table leg and when I fell, the cup I was holding exploded in my face." She looked away like it was utterly embarrassing to say and knew her lie passed when Rima snorted. "Baka." She murmured unremorsefully as Yaya giggled at her stupidity.

Only Tadase offered any sympathy and patted her arm softly. "That must have been painful." He said sympathetically, his ruby eyes staring intently at her.

Amu was silent and didn't answer, instead choosing to look at Nagi who, so far, hadn't said anything. In his eyes, Amu could see the disbelief and knew that he could tell she was lying. Gulping, she looked away before calling the waiter. She was glad he didn't call her out on the lie, but didn't know what to say when he inevitably did.

"Hi what can I get for you today?"

* * *

Two hours later, the clock chimed nine and the Guardians all bid farewell and walked their separate ways, back to safe homes with welcoming parents. Looking away bitterly, Amu fought back the slithery feeling of panic at the thought of being alone once again when she noticed Nagi standing two feet away. Turning to her, he walked up and brushed his fingers across her cheek as gently as a butterfly's kiss. "What really happened to you Amu-chan?" he asked softly, grabbing hold of her hands so she wouldn't run away.

Unable to gaze into his worried eyes, Amu shook her head quickly. "What are you talking about Nagi?" she asked, faking her naivety.

"Don't try to avoid it Amu-chan. I know that you didn't fall, where did you get those cuts on your face?" he asked more forcefully this time.

"I told you, I fell!" she repeated, annoyed that he wouldn't let her go.

"Stop lying to me Amu!" the honorific was dropped and Amu could feel his anger, "I'm your friend and I care about you. For the past three months you've been avoiding us. Even when you were with us, you were never really there. What's wrong?" his voice was pleading now and Amu felt the tears pooling in her eyes and the way her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She felt the fear that rose like vomit and the way the world just didn't seem to give her a break.

"Please Nagi. Let it go. Everything's alright. It was just an accident okay? Only an accident." Talking more to herself rather than her friend, he let her go sadly before pulling her in for a hug.

Murmuring now in her ear, she could feel his sadness and her heart broke for him. "I wish you'd let me in Amu-chan. But if you can't tell me what's going on then please tell someone else. We love you Amu-chan and we all want you to be happy." Nagi always did know what to say. He could look right through you and read your very soul. Suddenly overwhelmed, she burst into tears and was reminded yet again that she always had someone to turn to.

Hugging her tightly, her murmured comforting things in her ear and let her cry into his shirt and releasing the fear and pain in her heart. She knew he was right, she swore to God she did. But she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to swallow the pity that people would give her. She wouldn't be able to walk anywhere without hearing the whispers. "Look, there's the girl who got abused by her father."

She knew he was right, she just didn't know what to do. "What do I do?" she sobbed almost incoherently into his shirt. Pulling her away from his chest, he looked down compassionately at her. "Don't bottle it all up inside. If you keep everything in, things will just become even worse."

Nodding tearily, she wiped the tears from her face and sniffed miserably. "Do you want to stay over to my house? Maybe you'll feel better if you go somewhere new for a bit." He offered kindly.

She wondered if it was really okay, after all, Nagi was a boy. And a girl spending the night at a boy's house wasn't exactly appropriate was it? But suddenly, Amu found that she really didn't care. Nagi was right; she probably would feel better if she didn't go home. Tomorrow, when she went back, she'd make sure her papa wasn't home and then she'd decide what to do. She'd deal with everything tomorrow. Today, all she wanted to do was rest.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N I'm going to be completely honest with you. I never intended to have Nagi bump into her at all. I didn't even want the Guardians to really be a part of this story. But while I was writing this, it just kinda happened. Originally, I planned for her to be offered a ride home by a pizza guy and she'd sneak into her house to find Ikuto in her room all angry at her and stuff, but honestly, I think this is a better ending. I think Nagi will also be confessing to his actually being Nadeshiko in the next chapter as well and Utau/Kukai shall be foreshadowed as well. Till next time!**

**- Ray**


	4. A Kiss to Say I Do

**READ FIRST!**

**A/N Okay, this chapter needs to be read with this in mind, Amu cannot deal with conflict. Whenever something bad happens, she almost always cries about and avoids it before dealing with it head on. This chapter is mainly about her avoidance issues and how she's doing everything she can to pretend that what he father did never happened. It's not that she's weak, but it's that she doesn't know how to deal with a lot of things that happen to her. Eventually, she'll learn how, but that's not now.**

* * *

When Nagihiko's mother swung open the door, she barely blinked an eye as both her son and Amu strolled through the door, Nagi informing her calmly that they'd need an extra bedroll in his room. "Oh Amu-chan! It's been a while since you've come over here." his mother exclaimed happily, taking out a bedroll and sheets as she did so. "Did you already call home to tell them you're spending the night?" she asked kindly, cocking her head to side questioningly.

Lying through her teeth now, Amu could feel the guilt eating her alive but knew it had to be done. "Mhm! I talked to my dad before I came in." she answered cheerily, not daring to look the kind matriarch in the eye.

Not seeming to have caught her lie, she smiled before walking down the hallway, checking to make sure Amu was following. "Oh that's good, it's a pleasure to have you here again Amu-chan, Nagi's told us so much about you."

Shuffling her feet nervously, Amu wondered why she wasn't commenting on her spending the night. After all, she was a girl and last she checked, Nagi was a boy. Had everyone just gone mad? Did all the social rules suddenly fly out the window? A blush rising above her neck, Amu tried to stutter out a response before breathing in deeply, her question exploding out her mouth before she could stop it. "Aren't you going to disapprove?" she burst out, eyes widening as she realized what she had just said.

Clamping her hands over her mouth, she blushed an embarrassed crimson before her face blanked. Amu was confused beyond belief when his mother merely laughed; waving her free hand around as though SHE was the one being ridiculous. "Don't be silly, it's not like you two haven't slept together before." She laughed some more before walking away to Nagi's room, humming a little tune as she did.

Frozen in her spot, Amu couldn't even formulate a stutter as her mind tried to comprehend what Nagi's mother had just said. She'd already slept with him-What was that supposed to mean? Her sputtering must have been loud because one look from his mother caused her to look away embarrassedly. "Oh…you mean he hasn't told you yet?" she asked, the truth suddenly dawning on the older woman.

"…Told me what?" the bemused girl asked with some wariness.

"That's he's Nadeshiko of course." She stated bluntly, not waiting for the imminent explosion and entering her son's room quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Silence reined the dim hallway for a total of eight seconds before the red completely overtook Amu's face and she screamed. "NAGIHIKO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a homicidal glint overtook her eyes and she ran down the hall into the kitchen where she promptly grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside.

"You…I…Guardians…you're Nadeshiko?" hardly able to formulate proper sentences, Amu contented herself with waving her arms all over the place and gesturing all over her friend's body. "I knew you looked too much like her to be twins!"

His amused smirk and his snarky comment irritated her even more, "Well twins ARE supposed to be identical Amu-chan."

Huffing in frustration, Amu plopped herself down next to him before calming down. Looking at him more seriously than before, she stared at the way his hair twirled around his face and berated herself for not realizing the truth sooner. "Why didn't you tell me Nagi?" she asked softly, noticing how he wouldn't look her in the eye.

He was silent a moment before finally responding, "I didn't want to disappoint you. You loved Nadeshiko and being your best friend was the happiest I've ever been pretending to be a girl. When I had to go to Europe, I wanted to tell you but…I was worried." He gave a self-mocking smile before choking out a laugh. "Stupid right?"

Narrowing her eyes, Amu slapped him lightly on the back of his head and nudged him with her shoulder. "Of course it was stupid you idiot! I don't care if you're a boy, it was still you who was my best friend, different name or not." Shrugging now, she perked up suddenly, laughing loudly, "Well now I know why Rima calls you a cross-dresser." She mused laughingly.

Sweat-dropping, Nagi chuckled, "That girl really is something else." He conceded, a thoughtful smile on his face.

Suddenly, as though a light bulb went off in her head, Amu swivelled her head around seriously, a fire in her eyes. "You pervert! You saw me in the change room!" her mind remembering that one time before gym class where Nadeshiko told her chest would grow soon enough. Standing up abruptly, Amu ran away to the bathroom and refused to come out, ordering Nagi to bring her some extra clothes for bed and not to dare come in.

It was a meek Nagihiko who came back with her clothes and a weak apology and a bribe of chocolate chip cookies. Resignedly, she took the cookies and walked with him to his room, getting comfortable on her bedroll before smiling at him laughingly. "Good night Nagi…and thank you." She whispered the last part quietly but knew he heard.

She fell asleep before she heard his reply. "Anything for you…Amu."

* * *

When Amu woke up the next morning, her hair was sticking out in a multitude of directions and her eyes squinted in a lost fashion. "Nagi?" she mumbled blearily, still trying to get her bearings.

As sudden as rain, Nagi walked through the door with only a towel around his waist. "Ahhhh! Nagi!" now very wide awake, Amu jumped to her feet and almost tripped on her sheets, sending her flying into her friend's open arms.

"Careful Amu-chan." He said amusedly, lips quirking up in a knowing grin.

Finding herself pressed against the very nice chest of her best guy friend sent Amu into a dizzying wave of embarrassment as she incoherently walked to the bathroom in a daze, barely hearing him say her clothes were on the counter.

Muttering insults under her breath, Amu threw open the door and stripped herself of her light, yet too large pajamas and stepped under the soothing stream of water from the shower head. Scrubbing hard at her skull with the lavender scented shampoo, she briefly wondered how difficult it was for Nagi to wash his hair considering he had tons and tons of it. Thoughts of him cleaning his hair led to images of him in the shower and suddenly Amu found herself blushing crazily and cursing her brain for its apparent lack of parental control.

Stupid brain.

Satisfied that she was clean, she wrapped a towel around herself and went on to brush her teeth using an extra the Fujisaki's had and dried her hair. Pulling on her uniform, Amu clipped her hair back in a side pony-tail and stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and hungry. Grabbing a cup of milk, she watched in amusement as Nagi scrambled to put on his uniform and eat his rapidly cooling breakfast at the same time.

Ten minutes later, the two set off in the direction of Seiyo Academy and Amu was feeling better already, the trauma of the day before already starting to feel like a dream. Of course, Amu knew that what happened the other night didn't just disappear, it still lingered, a hungry parasite waiting to attack, but she figured she had all the time in the world to figure out what she was supposed to do next. Besides, who knew? Maybe it was just a drunken rage and her father was already feeling apologetic. Yes, that was it. Her father just lost control and taken it out on her. He was probably waiting for her and when she got back he would apologize and she would forgive him because she loved him.

Deep down inside, Amu knew that wasn't the case. She knew that her father really meant what he said and that this wasn't going to just go away in a blink of an eye. Deep down, Amu knew all of that, but still, she held onto one measly hope because for the first time in a long time, she felt good. She felt normal and happy and for one moment, she let herself hope that every problem she had would disappear because in her heart, she felt good.

That light and bubbly feeling that rose in her stomach and the airy sensation in her head. Her heart was light and she felt like she was walking on a cloud. It was this moment that she wished she could freeze frame and cherish forever. It was times like these where Amu wondered if the best times in life walked hand and hand with the absolute worst. Even though the absolute worst was yet to come.

School went on just the same, what with laughing with friends and shooing Saaya away, who for some reason, still thought she was queen of the school. The Guardians sat and had lunch together and Kairi even cracked a joke. Rima performed her bala-balance trick and when Kusu-Kusu chara-changed with Tadase to make him do the same, Amu had never seen anything funnier. She couldn't recall ever having seen the prince with a gleeful expression on his face in all the years she'd known him.

When the final bell rang, Amu froze shock still as her brain went into overdrive and she berated herself on not thinking forward enough. She was about to break down and cry when a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and lifted her up in the air. "What's up Strawberry?" Ikuto's warm voice tickled her ear and she smiled warmly.

"Ikuto!"

"Hey! We're here too you know!" Utau added teasingly, shooting her a mock glare.

Kukai grinned good-naturedly and was content to just ruffle to rosette's hair. "I heard you spent the night at Fujisaki's." he commented nonchalantly, as though speaking about the weather.

Laughing awkwardly, Amu was at a loss for words. To be honest, she really didn't want to lie to the people she loved most, but at the same time, she couldn't tell them the truth either. But if she couldn't lie or tell the truth, then what was there to say? To be honest, she wouldn't know how to explain it even if she could tell the truth. Deciding to just state the obvious, she hoped they would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. "The Guardians and I had dinner and it was late so I went home with Nagi…apparently it wasn't a big deal considering he was actually Nadeshiko." She stared pointedly at Kukai then, whom she knew, had already known about the gender deceit.

Raising his eyebrows, Kukai chuckled. "You found out about that didn't you."

Looking surprisedly at the little girl, Ikuto and Utau smirked. "You mean you didn't know?" Utau asked incredulously, shaking her head disappointedly.

Blinking, Amu looked around at all of them, all who bore similar expressions. The you're-a-total-idiot expression. "You mean everyone knew EXCEPT me?" she exclaimed, pouting in childish outrage.

Pausing sarcastically for a moment, Ikuto nodded teasingly. "Yup."

"Well Yaya didn't." Kukai offered, a teasing glimmer in his emerald eyes.

Snorting, Amu pouted. "Yeah, because that makes me feel soooo much better."

Falling right on her back, Amu spread her arms out wide and sighed dramatically. "I'm the last to know about everything." She moaned self-pityingly.

"Nahh, you're just clueless." Kukai teased before throwing a ball at her face to catch her attention.

Catching it purely by reflex, Amu sat up startled until Kukai's smirk caught her attention. "But you can redeem yourself if you win this game."

"What's the game?" she asked suspiciously, leaning nearer to Ikuto unconsciously.

"The game," Kukai started dramatically, pausing for effect, "Is two against two-"

"I'm with Amu." Ikuto interrupted, pulling the younger girl against him roughly and hugging her jealously.

Barely even pausing, Kukai continued, "I guess now its couples versus couples-"

"We are NOT a couple!" Utau's voice burst through, a blush dusting her arched cheeks, "Not yet anyways," the fully confident brunette retorted before returning back to the rules, "A free for all volleyball competition." He concluded smugly, smirking at Ikuto competitively as he did. "Loser buys sashimi." The sparks practically flying from the two boys, Ikuto dragged Amu up and stuck out his chest macho-ly.

"You're on little kid."

"Bring it Tskiyomi!" laughing psychotically, he grabbed Utau and hauled her, half running, half dragging her over the court.

* * *

The next hour was spent screaming in joy or hollering insults at the other team. Even Amu had gotten into it and was fully challenging the middle-schooler by intercepting his spike and volleying it up, letting Ikuto slam it down for a point. "Suckers!" she jeered laughingly, pointing down her thumb and sticking out her tongue.

"Utau! That was your ball!" Kukai yelled, getting antsy now that the other team was catching up.

"Well if you hadn't been in my way then I would've gotten it!" she huffed back, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well if you're stupid pigtails didn't keep getting in my face then I wouldn't have had to go and tie them!"

"Well then why don't you just cut it if it bothers you so much?" she retorted coldly, slightly hurt.

Grinning, Kukai leaned in close to her face and clasping a strand of her hair, twirled it in between his fingers. "Because I like it that's why."

Utau's eyes had long since softened and the cold girl was about to say something before the ball slammed against her head. Jerking her face up in pain she glared heated arrows at her older brother who merely shrugged. "The game's still on perverted kids."

Glowering at the smirking teen, Utau picked up the ball violently and served it hard, aiming right for her brother's face. As though predicting her attack, Ikuto brought his arms up in a volley and tossed it back to Kukai who bumped it to Amu. Realizing she couldn't reach it in time, she was about to yell to Ikuto to get it before she was suddenly in the air, the ball soaring over her head. Reaching behind her in an almighty swoop, she punched the ball down on the other end and watched in satisfaction as it hit the ground in a satisfying bam!

Squealing in delight, Amu turned around in Ikuto's arms once on the ground and hugged him tightly. "We won! We won! Free sashimi!" She cried out delightedly, forcing out a smile from even the losers.

Grumbling good naturedly Kukai pulled out 1800 yen and Utau took out 2000. "That should be enough for a decent sized platter, right?"

Arriving at the seafood restaurant, they sat down and ordered the biggest, fanciest platter they could find and pooled in their money together deciding that technically, the last move Ikuto and Amu pulled didn't really count so it was a tie. A silver dish heavy with raw fish and rice balls had Ikuto drooling and the minute it was on the table, he pounced on the fish and chewed it satisfactorily.

The rest of the night was spent with Utau and Kukai bickering, the air tense with the sexual tension and Ikuto goading Amu into trying raw eel. "It's good, I swear."

"No way! It's disgusting! It's slithery and oily and…and it's gross!" she protested, curling her nose in abnegation and turning away.

"Just try it Amu, I swear you'll like it."

"Why do you care anyway? The less I eat of it, the more you have." She reasoned logically, proving her point by taking the piece from his hand and dropping it in his mouth.

Swallowing the slippery morsel quickly, Ikuto smirked playfully, "Because, every fancy restaurant serves eel as an appetizer." He said as though that explained everything.

Rolling her eyes, Amu leaned back in her seat and gestured with her hand. "And when are we EVER going to go to a restaurant like that?"

"When we're married of course."

Blinking rapidly, Amu tried to digest what he had just told her but could only hear the snickering of the couple in front of them. "What? I haven't agreed to marry you, you cat-cosplaying pervert!" she screeched indignantly, inducing stares from several extremely amused customers.

The smirk stayed in place however as he pointed his finger knowingly. "Yet." Emphasizing the word, he grabbed another eel before pushing it in her mouth, laughing as she sputtered before swallowing.

Eyes widening, Amu began to chew the remaining pieces of eel in her mouth and began to moan pleasurably. "It's good! Oh my god it's good!" she exclaimed joyfully, lunging for another piece before a hand cut her off from her source of delight.

Narrowing her eyes at the older boy, she growled. "Move away from the eel cat-boy."

"Giving up the last piece of eel is a lot to ask for you know…"

"What do you want pervert?" She dragged out the question, already guessing as to what he wanted.

Pretending to think, he leaned in close and she could see the teasing spark in his eye. "A kiss will do." He said decisively, leaning back, a look of extreme satisfaction on his face.

Looking at the eel, then back at him, she sighed. Honestly, how did she ever get into these kinds of messes?

And so, Amu's first kiss was lost to a boy who wouldn't give her any eel and said that one day, he was going to marry her.

* * *

**A/N Jee, this story is NOT going as planned, everything is slowing down but I think this chapter was kind of needed. It's not exactly filler per se, but I think that Amu really needed something good to happen to her to contrast the bad. I mean, I can't just have to her dad abuse her violently as will happen in the next chapter without her having something good to remember. You as readers need something to compare her misery to. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! **

Ray


	5. No One But Herself

**A/N I just started writing the next chapter and it seems that the conclusion will be coming soon. The thing is I'm a little stuck with what happens after the trio find out what's really going on. Do they go to the police or try and find some other way to deal with things? After all, Amu would have to go to an orphanage since she's parentless and according to the manga, she has no other family. I'll try to post the next chappie up soon, but it'd going to take me a while to come up with something good. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, you make me smile and give me inspiration! Love you!**

* * *

Stomachs full and extremely satisfied, the four friends parted ways, Kukai leaving to go run errands for his brothers and Utau for some vocal practice for her coming concert. Having nothing better to do, Ikuto decided to accompany the still blushing rosette home despite her vehement protests. "Ikuto! Honestly! You don't have to walk me home! I'm a big girl you know." She tried to make it sound like it was purely a pride issue and not something completely different. In truth, she just didn't want him to see her father. Amu feared more for the boy next to her than anything and was trying to do everything she possibly could to keep him away. She tried to play it cool and act like a child, but he seemed to neither hear her nor care.

"You and I know both know that you attract trouble like a moth to a flame." He stated bluntly, ignoring her fake angry face and smirking satisfactorily.

"Baka."

"Love you too Amu."

Huffing under her breath, Amu bit her lip and tried to think of some way to get rid of the stupid cat when she collided with Ikuto's back painfully. "Ow!" she cried, clutching her hand to her nose and rubbing it furiously.

Looking down at her in amusement, he pointed towards her house and smirked. "You missed it Strawberry."

Looking around nervously, she tried to peer through the glass to see if her father was home but couldn't really tell because of the sun's reflections. Not knowing what to do, she shushed the boy next to her and dragged him around the side of the house to her balcony. Signalling for him to character change, he looked at her curiously before his ears and tail popped out, his tail waving around lazily. Lifting her in his arms effortlessly, he jumped from the ground to land perfectly in front of her bedroom door. Quietly opening the glass door, Amu walked in hesitantly before tiptoeing to the wooden door across from her and peering out into the hallway carefully. Noticing the open door to her dad's room she concluded that he wasn't there and from the silence that echoed from downstairs, she knew he wasn't there.

Sighing in relief, Amu suddenly realized how close she was to being exposed, how close she was to everything falling apart. In that moment, she realized the true fragility of life and how like a stack of cards, it could all come crashing down at any moment. Letting her door close, she set her bag down to the floor and tried her best not to stare the blue haired boy in the eye. "What are you doing Amu?" he asked, a hard tone in his question.

Stuttering, she shook her head and stared at him innocently. "I didn't know if my papa was here or not." She replied sweetly.

Technically, she wasn't really lying. She was only omitting a key factor, the why part of the equation. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her, tacitly urging her to elaborate. "Ever since…ever since they died, he hasn't…he hasn't really been the same." She admitted quietly, watching him look at her sympathetically from her bed.

If anyone knew how that felt, it was Ikuto. When his father disappeared, his mother was never the same. Eventually, it turned so bad that he was forced to work for Easter because she was weak willed and married their Director. "Don't worry about it Amu, he's just going through a hard time right now. He'll come out of it soon enough."

Looking up at him and seeing the kindness in his gaze and the tenderness of his expression, Amu couldn't help the tears that sprung in her eyes like an Arabian spring. "I hope so. I really, really hope so." She choked on her words before she was wrapped in a warm embrace and instantly calmed.

Ikuto hugged her tightly and wished she didn't have to go through the pain she was feeling. Despite all her bravado, Amu was really a delicate and innocent little girl. The deaths of her mother and sister had hit her hard and even now, when Amu smiled and seemed more and more like the old Amu everyone used to know, there was still an underlying sadness that refused to go away. He suspected that it had to do with her father. He knew of course, that Tsumugu hadn't been at home at all recently and that she worried about him but he felt like there was something more to the equation. There had to be something she wasn't telling him, something important. What, he had no clue, but he was determined to find out.

When she finally stopped crying and was starting to look more calm, the older boy looked down at her seriously and captured her gaze, not letting it go. "Amu…are you hiding something?"

Amu's heart stopped and she suddenly found it harder to breathe. He knew, of course he knew. How could he not? He was Tskiyomi Ikuto, the boy who had known exactly what she was thinking in the first three minutes he had known her. Stiffening in his arms, she shook her head slowly. For the first time in her life, she was lying to him. And that cut her more deeply than any wine glass. "No. I'm just worried that's all." Her voice carried no stutter and she knew that she didn't sound like she was lying, but from the way he looked away and the flash of hurt she caught in his eyes, she knew he knew she was lying.

The slam of the front door opening shocked Amu into action and into forgetting her guilt as she leapt out of Ikuto's arms and hauled him up to his feet. "Oh! My papa's home!" She exclaimed, faking her excitement and happiness, slowly pushing him out the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow kay? I should go get dinner started, my dad hates eating late." Faking a laugh, she almost succeeded in getting him out of her room when he pushed back his heels and refused to move.

"What's going on Amu?" his tone indicated that he wasn't going to let this go and Amu's heart cracked. She didn't deserve him. She really, really didn't. She didn't deserve a boy who held nothing in his heart but genuine love for her and who wanted nothing more than for her to be safe. Countless times had he risked his life to save her own and someone as genuine as him didn't deserve a lying, heartless girl like her.

But if the only way to protect the boy she loved most was to lie, then so be it. Her heart would break, but it was better to cry then to sob at a funeral. "Nothing! Why can't you just take my word for it?" she cried out heatedly, trying not to burst into tears, forcing herself to play the part of an angry thirteen year old.

"Because I know you're lying!" he yelled right back, getting right in front of her and glaring her down.

Turning away from him was probably the hardest thing she had ever had to do, and Amu clenched her fist so hard she drew blood. "Then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." She spat out coldly.

Frozen in his spot, Amu knew she hit a nerve. Forcing herself not to turn around and fling herself in his arms and beg for forgiveness, Amu bit her lip and resolved her will.

This was for his own good. She didn't know what her father would do if he found him here. If he could hit his own daughter, then he could definitely hit a teenaged boy he didn't know. If getting him angry at her was the only way then so be it. She could survive. Starting now, no one was allowed in her house. If not for their own safety, then to hide the secrets she had dug her grave in.

Still clenching her fist, Amu didn't turn around until she heard him jump off her balcony. Biting back her sobs, she ran to the door and closed her lights, jumping into her bed and burying herself under the covers, muffling her sobs with her pillow. Tears streaming down her face until night fell and the feeling of safety almost overcame her. Of course, it was at that moment when her father's voice reached her ears and the sound of doors rattling petrified her with fear. "Amu-chan! Where are you Amu-chan? Papa wants to talk to you!" his voice was high pitched and crazy and Amu shivered, terrified in her bed.

Stomps echoed throughout the house as her father marched up the stairs, hollering her name with every step. Curling in on herself to hide, she hoped he would only look in and leave, assuming she wasn't there. Eerily, her door creaked open and Amu had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Clutching at her pillow like an anchor she could hear herself muttering any prayer she knew in her head and praying to God that he let her go, just this once. But the minute the light turned on, she knew it was game over for her.

"Found you Amu-chan." Her father grinned sadistically before howling in maniacal laughter. "Did you think you could hide from me? You can try, but I'll always find you. You can try to run but I will bring you back. Every time. You're not going anywhere Amu-chan. I'm going to keep you here forever!" he sang the last part as a child and swung his bottle around merrily, an insane glint in his eye.

Walking clumsily towards the bed, he ripped the blankets from her and hauled her by her hair to the floor. Howling in agony, Amu clutched at her head and blinked the tears away as best she could. "Papa please don't do this." She begged, bringing her hands together and trying to plead with the humanity she hoped he still had.

Kicking her hands away from her body, she winced as she tumbled to the ground and stayed there for a moment until she felt herself being hung in the air by her collar. Growling like an animal, her father glared. "This is your punishment. Bad girls must be punished Amu-chan." Struggling to get out of his grip, Amu pulled at his wrists, trying to get rid of the choking feeling in her throat.

Reaching the stairs, he dangled her, literally by her throat, over the edge and grinned. Heart hammering wildly, she shook her head. "No. No, papa, don't!" she cried out helplessly, the tears streaming down her cheeks and snot piling up in her nose. Shaking his head, her father frowned. "I don't like it when you talk Amu-chan. Shut up." He said it all calmly as he let her collar go and she found herself tumbling down the steps, each one hitting her like a brick.

Screaming in pain, her head cracked against the wall as her legs bent and twisted underneath her. A horrifying cracking sound was heard and Amu felt liquid fire blaze up her right leg and a pain laced scream tore from her abused throat. Landing in a bloody heap on the floor, Amu spat out blood and shakily wiped her mouth, body wracked with pain when she tried to move anything else.

Every bone in her small body screamed agonizingly and her muscles felt ripped and sore. Her lip was swollen and she could feel some swelling on her foot from when it hit the banister. Crying harder now, a sob ripped through her and she howled in misery. Why? Why was her papa doing this to her?

The man in question walked down the steps calmly, passing right by his daughter's screams and tears as though they meant nothing. Taking a few steps away from her, he stood in the entryway to their living room and glowered at the whimpering girl on the floor. "Get up." He commanded.

Whimpering pitifully, Amu shook her head and tried to speak, but the blood pouring from her lip made it difficult to even open her mouth. When she refused to move, Tsumugu's eyes narrowed in anger and he growled, pointing his bottle at her threateningly. "I said get up you worthless piece of trash." He spat out harshly, moving his free hand to grab the closest object to him; a heavy book from the ornamental shelf her mother had put up before her death.

Again, she refused to move and suddenly, her head spun around and stars burst in her vision. Blacking out for a second, Amu gasped at the intense pain that whipped her head and battered it unmercifully with a stick. Crying out, she clutched at her head in pain and whimpered again. "Get up!" he roared, already picking up the next object.

Screaming in outrage, Tsumugu hurtled an angular picture frame straight toward her face. Lifting her arms higher, Amu screamed at the effort it took to lift her arms that high and screamed even more when the frame pierced her pale skin and drew blood. Clattering to the floor, Amu saw in disgust the skin that clung to the corner and the two inch cut that continued to leak blood onto her face.

Closing her eyes, Amu tried to imagine that she was somewhere else. Anywhere but there. But couldn't when the next object smashed against her stomach and she heaved with lack of air. Coughing, the blood running from her mouth ran onto her tongue and Amu hacked and choked, the terrible taste of copper and metal filling her mouth and stealing her breath. In front of her, her father merely glared uncaringly as he lifted the next weapon to throw.

This time however, instead of heaving it at her head, Tsumugu took one look at it before bursting to tears. Fat water droplets rolled down his cheeks and Amu gaped in relief as he held the frame tightly before setting it down carefully on the shelf. "Midori…" he whispered brokenly and suddenly, Amu pitied the man.

He was hurting. His heart was filled with pain and misery and he just didn't know what to do with himself. Unlike her, he didn't have three wonderful people who made her life complete. He only had himself. And she pitied him.

But the pity soon evaporated when he strode up to her and picked her up from the collar again. "It's your fault! They're dead and it's all your fault! Because of you, she died! It should have been you! It should have been you, you sorry bitch!" he screamed, spittle flying into her face and deranged fury in his eyes. "Because of you, the better daughter died. Why did I have to be stuck with you? A worthless murdering bitch! You should have died Amu-chan! It should be you buried six feet underground!" raving like a lunatic now, he tossed her like a heap of trash into the corner of the room before grabbing his keys and storming out the door.

Pain exploded in Amu's bones and her scream was left unheard. Thousands upon thousands of red hot pins tore at her skin and she felt that every single bone in her body had been shattered and then replaced. Everything hurt and every move she made hurt more than the last. All Amu wanted to do was sob, but she had no more tears left to cry.

Instead, she merely lay there. On her back, staring at the ceiling and wondering why. Why was this happening to her? Why did her papa go insane? Why!

What had she done to possibly deserve this? What could she have possibly done that was bad enough to be tortured to this extremity? WHAT HAD SHE DONE?

Lying there, broken on the ground, Amu missing her mother more than ever. Her mama would know what to do. She would cradle her hurting head in her arms and kiss her brow. She'd keep her safe from harm and not letting the monsters in the dark rip her to shreds and let her remains just lay there. Lay there on the floor. Laying there like she was dead. She probably should be dead. Maybe her papa was right. It should have been her. She deserved to die. She deserved never to live again. Besides, it's not like it would matter to anyone. They'd move on, sooner or later, they'd forget her name and only remember her as a distant memory. She could die…she deserved to die.

Wondering if she should just lay there until her papa came back to finish her off, Amu was suddenly overtaken with an overwhelming surge to live. Flashes of her mama and sister came to her mind and Amu steeled her resolve and straightened her jaw. She was going to live and she was going to make her mama proud. Her mother didn't raise a coward and her sister didn't look up to someone who gave up hope just like that. She was Hinamori Amu and she was not going to just lie there and let herself believe that she was better off dead.

Before she died, her mother told her she loved her and Amu kept those words close to her heart. She had friends who wanted nothing more than to make her smile each day. She had an older sister who always gave her hope. She had an older brother who never let her give up. And she had someone to trust, who never let her down. If she couldn't live for herself, then she had to live for them. She had to be strong.

So step by step, Amu dragged herself over to the bathroom, using her arms to pull her forward, trying to put the minimum amount of exertion on her leg as possible. Every inch crawling over there hurt and every time she moved a shock of lightening killed her leg, but still Amu pushed on knowing that she could make it. She had to.

Finally, she arrived at the closed door and stretched as far as she could to reach the handle and turn it, pushing it open with her palm and entering the small bathroom. Hauling herself up to the counter using her arms, she put all her weight on her bruised leg and kept the broken one as much off the floor as possible. Turning around, she sat on the counter top using the little stool on the floor and sagged in on herself, panting with exhaustion. Catching her breath, Amu leaned to the right to open the little medicine cabinet and pulled out several bottles and bandage rolls. Pulling up her sleeve on her right arm, she hissed as it pulled over the cut but kept her cry of pain in. Turning on the faucet, she stuck her arm under the cool water and moaned in pleasure as it soothed the heated wound. Grabbing the towel from in front of her, Amu dried her cut quickly before wrapping it in the white bandage and pinning in tightly. Putting some toilet paper under the water, she dabbed it lightly onto her lip and cooled the swelling somewhat and gargled some water to get the taste of blood permanently out of her mouth.

Figuring she couldn't really do anything about the bruises, Amu was left to wonder about the problem of her broken leg. With an overwhelming sense of panic, Amu realized that this wasn't a problem she could fix on her own. Sure she could try to set the bone in a make-shift cast, but the odds of it being a clean break were slim. And even if it was a clean break and by some miracle she managed to set it right, the cast would never be efficient and she'd end up hurting her leg more than she'd help it. Panic swelled in her heart and Amu wished an answer would fall from the sky like a miracle.

But nothing did.

Slamming her fist against the wall in frustration, Amu wondered if she should call the ambulance but didn't think it was big enough of an emergency to call them about. Not knowing what else to do, Amu struggled to get back to the floor and army crawled her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen right beside it. As she was crawling, a new pain suddenly exploded in her chest and she gasped in shock. Hesitating for a minute, a new rigour entered her movements as she tried to move faster than ever to the living room. Grasping for the phone on the couch, Amu dialed the number of the person she most needed to see right then. Her chest burning painfully, she listened to the dial tone and waited until she heard Kukai's familiar voice. "What's up?" he asked energetically, the sound of a ball being kicked was heard in the background.

Swallowing, Amu felt the tears well in her eyes at the sound of his voice and she choked out a sob. "Kukai?" her voice was watery and Amu's hand clenched around the phone.

"Amu? What's wrong? Are you okay?" his worried voice caused her to shake her head even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Please help me." She sounded broken and Amu wished for nothing more than never having to have made this call, she was worrying him and she knew it.

Kukai suddenly became tense and his voice was hard with panic. "I'm on it Amu, where are you?"

"Home." She answered, wishing he would just hurry up and get here, the pain in her chest was growing and her breathing was becoming more and more labored.

Panting into the phone, she tried to figure out why it was hurting so much before a near spastic pain erupted in her chest and she cried out. Clutching her hand to her breasts, she gasped out a breath. "Amu? Amu! What's wrong? Amu!" but the phone had already fallen from her hand as her head hit the floor, eyes closed. The dial tone the only sound in the room.

"AMU!"

* * *

**A/N Save her Kukai! Honestly, I love Kukai so much, he's just an awesome character to write, and if I didn't love AMUTO so much, I'd totally be Kukamu. Till next time!**

**-Ray**


	6. Sky Jack

**A/N Holy crap the climax is approaching. I basically have the next chapter or two planned out so you can expect them soon. As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Kukai had been in the park with his older brothers just kicking their scrappy ball around when his phone rang. Five minutes later, the panicked teen had gotten all his brothers into their car and screaming at his brother to step on the gas. Spouting off directions like a bullet, Kukai sighed in relief when Amu's house came into view. Throwing open the door, he sprinted to her door and without bothering to ring the bell, burst in and scanned the house with anxious eyes. "Amu?" he called out hesitantly.

A horrible sinking feeling overtook his gut and Kukai felt as though something was terribly, terribly wrong. Treading carefully into the house, he walked into the living room not seeing anything out of the ordinary until his eyes shot to the floor. Widening his eyes in horror, Kukai fell to his knees and turned the dead looking girl on her back. Her eyes were closed but Kukai could still see her breathing by the up and down movements from her chest. Nearly sobbing in relief, Kukai's body stiffened as his gaze grazed the odd angle her leg was sticking out with and the yellowish bruise that painted her chin.

Hardening his eyes, Kukai leaned forward to grasp her small body in his arms and picked her up gently. As soon as he was standing, he sprinted out the door, only stopping to slam it shut before running back to his brothers. "We have to get to the hospital!" he yelled, carefully setting Amu lying down in the back seat, her legs in his older brother's lap and her head on his.

"What happened?" his brother looked sickeningly at the poor girl before pressing the gas and heading in the general direction of the hospital.

"I don't know." He replied quietly, brushing her perky pink hair away from her scrunched up face.

"Amu…what happened to you?" he whispered, trying to look for an answer that wasn't there.

Ten minutes later, Kukai burst through the Emergency Room doors and ran to the secretary. "Please! You have to help her! I found her like this in her house, I don't know what's wrong with her." Pleading with the lady now, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when a kind looking nurse came up with a stretcher. "How long ago did you find her?" she asked mechanically, already pushing the unconscious girl down the hallway.

Stammering, Kukai tried to think, but all his thoughts swirled around his head and he struggled to concentrate. "Umm, she called me about twenty minutes ago so she's probably been like this for fifteen minutes." He replied, not really sure about his facts but thinking that it sounded right.

Furrowing her brow, the nurse looked worriedly down at the girl before turning back to him. "This isn't looking good." She admitted, before handing the cot over to a doctor who quickly wheeled her into a room and closed the door.

Peering through the window, Kukai prayed to any deity who was listening for Amu to be okay. "Will she be alright?" his voice was dripping with anxiety and worry and the nurse softened her eyes sympathetically.

"Our doctors will do whatever they can." Knowing that wasn't a clear cut response, Kukai tried to make it sound like good news, but failed miserably.

"I hate to say it, but you can't wait here, if you'd follow me, I'll take you to the waiting room and give you some forms to fill out. Are you her brother?" she asked curiously, already leading him out of the silent corridor.

His smile was dead when he responded. "Something like that."

Sitting on the hard plastic chair, Kukai buried his face in his hands and groaned. What had happened? Why was his little sister in everything but blood lying unconscious in a hospital room? Kukai hadn't seen much, but from the look of her bruises and broken leg something terrible had happened.

Staring down at the forms as though in a dream, Kukai dully filled the blanks and mechanically entered responses and time frames. When he was done, it occurred to him like a bolt of lightning that he had to call the Tskiyomi siblings. They cared about Amu just as much as he did, and if there ever was a time where they needed to be together, it was now. Quickly taking out his phone, Kukai dialed the super star's number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

It took her until the third ring for her to pick up, her voice radiating annoyance. "Kukai? This had better be important; I'm in the middle of something." She said irritably, already tapping her foot in impatience.

Without even bothering to sugar-coat it, Kukai bluntly told her where he was. "Amu's in the hospital." His voice was dead and agitated and Utau's gasp made him want to scream.

"What!" she shrieked, the sounds of her running clear in the background.

"Tokyo Hospital, waiting room C. Bring Ikuto." He hung up before she could reply, already knowing what she would ask.

He waited a grand total of fifteen minutes before both Tskiyomi siblings exploded from the door and all but ran at him. Ikuto was glaring at everyone who happened to look at him and his stance was tense and agitated. Utau on the other hand was loud and full out worrying. "Where is she? What happened? What's wrong with her?" she was shooting questions like a machine gun and her eyes were frantic with panic.

Pulling her down into the seat next to him, he kept hold of her hand in an effort to calm her down. "We don't know. All I know is that Amu called me forty minutes ago asking me to help her. So I went over as fast as I could but when I got there, she was unconscious. She had a bruise on her chin and probably everywhere else and her leg was broken. We got here as fast as we could but the doctor wouldn't tell me what he thought was wrong with her." He growled angrily at the last part before glancing at the older boy in front of him.

Something in Ikuto's hard stare led him to think he knew something. "Ikuto? What are you thinking about?"

"She's hiding something." He said quietly, catching the attention of the two of them.

"What?"

"Amu." He clarified, already starting to pace around, "Something's going on and she's hiding it from us." Ikuto didn't have a chance to elaborate because not two seconds later, a short nurse walked into the room reading off a clipboard. "Hinamori?" she called out, watching in surprise as three teenagers jumped up and ran to her.

"How is she?" Utau asked, her worried gaze pinning her own.

Smiling comfortingly at the young girl, she gesture to her notes. "Hinamori-san is going to fine. She seems to have suffered a bad fall down the stairs and the cause of her unconsciousness was because of two broken ribs that had started to squeeze her lung. We've put a cast around her leg and some ointment on all her bruises. The broken ribs have also been taken care of. She's fine now." The sighs of relief were evident on all their faces except for Ikuto, who seemed more worried than before.

Expecting for her to leave, the nurse placed a hesitant expression on her face before continuing. "Although there is something odd about her condition," three bodies froze and they stared at her, all expecting the worst, "There seemed to be miniature cuts on the left side of her head, seemingly caused by multiple sharp objects and a deep gash in her arm. Not to mention the break in her leg, it seemed like the leg was broken twice." Twin stares of confusion met her gaze and she sighed, "If it's true that Hinamori-san fell down the stairs, then her leg should only have one break, but it seems like it broke a second time in relatively the same place."

"Does that mean anything?" Ikuto asked, projecting the image of a concerned older brother, but by now, Utau knew him well enough to see the gears turning in his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on how she got her wounds in the first place." A thoughtful silence surrounded them before the nurse broke it again, this time with a cheerier question, "Are you her siblings?"

Suddenly remembering the family only rule, Utau grabbed the boys' hands and flashed the nurse her on-stage smile. "Uh huh, well, he's our cousin," she said cheerily, pointing to Kukai who had caught onto her act and shot her a friendly smile. "Our parents are out of the country and he's staying with us, so we're all the family she has right now." She looked away sadly as though she missed her "parents" terribly and the sympathetic cluck from the nurse's tongue told them she bought the story.

"Well make sure you call them right away to inform them, her room is A324." Walking away to go speak to the secretary, the three of them walked quickly out of the waiting room and scavenged the hall trying to find Amu's room.

Finally finding room 324, Ikuto paused before narrowing his eyes and opening the door slowly. They were met with their friend's immobile body and Utau screeched her name and ran at her, wrapping her arms around her best friend tightly and squeezing her as hard as she dared. "Amu! You idiot!" pulling back from her embrace, Utau soaked in Amu's apologetic smile and the bruise that was plastered on her face.

Touching her split lip gently, Utau turned her nervous gaze to her. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Nodding slowly, Amu tried to sit up, but failed. Falling back on her pillow, she smiled tiredly. "Yeah, the doctors patched me up just fine."

Seeing Kukai come in, her golden eyes brightened and her smile doubled in brilliance. "It's all thanks to Kukai anyway." Smiling softly, he ruffled her hair affectionately before sitting down next to her, a serious expression on his face.

"Amu…you don't really expect us to believe you fell down the stairs right? Even you're not that clumsy." Kukai admonished, his expression clearly telling her that he wasn't going to accept the seemingly flimsy excuse. Funny how things turn out.

Stepping up, Ikuto crossed his arms, his serious face pinning her down. "You can't keep hiding Amu." His tone suggested that he was being purely professional, but Amu could still see the remnants of hurt in his expression-filled eyes.

"Ikuto…"

Amu was at a crossroads. On one hand, her friends knew she wasn't telling the truth and were pressuring her to tell them. On the other, she saw a horrible future of everyone discovering her shameful secret. What would happen to her then? Where would she go? Undoubtedly, she would go into the adoption system and probably end up in some foster home a million miles away. Over there, she'd never be able to see the people she held close in her heart. If she had to be alone while still suffering from traumatic after effects, Amu thought she really would rather be six feet underground.

But…something deep down inside of her wanted to confess. The part of her that was scared and sad wanted nothing more than to be held in these three's arms and be told that everything was going to be okay. Because if there was anyone in this world that would protect her, it was these three here. They would protect her; they would make sure she was safe, they would make sure she was never hurt again…so **why** couldn't she tell them?

Tears welling in her eyes, Amu was surprised when she felt Ikuto's soft fingers reaching out and brushing away her stray tears, stroking the soft skin of her under-eyelid tenderly. She thought he was furious with her, but the gentleness in his caress proved her wrong. "Amu, we're…we're…-"

"We're a family." Kukai finished, taking her hand in his and squeezing it comfortingly.

"You can trust us." Utau smiled before her taking her other hand.

Amu's heart nearly burst. Here was what she was longing to hear for such a long time. Right there, in that moment, she felt safe. Safer than anything she had ever experienced. Right then, Amu wished she had the Embryo, she wished she could wish her nightmares away so that she could sit up straight and tell them that everything was fine and actually mean it. Here were people who were willing to give her everything, and she was going to go and break their hearts. Whimpering, Amu choked out a chuckle. "It's not about trust…I'm scared." She admitted, cowering behind a wave of pink hair. "Please believe me, I'm okay."

Running his hands through his hair harshly, Kukai shook his head, "Amu, how can you call this okay?" despite his powerful voice, he was pleading. Desperately trying to get her to regain her senses.

"Why won't you just let us help you?" Utau pleaded, trying to appeal to Amu's softer side.

Amu wished she could bring her arms up to her head and plug her ears. She couldn't take it, she couldn't! She couldn't take it anymore! Their smiles, their words, they loved her and she hated herself. She hated herself so desperately right then. She was a disease and they were being so damn loving. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Because I don't want to!" she shrieked, ripping her hands from her friends' grips and turning her head away from them. "Go away." She murmured, going in on herself and wishing that a hole would open up and just swallow her into the ground. She refused to move or speak to them until one by one, they walked out of her room, all of them hurt and all of them feeling like they were just crushed. As soon as the door closed, Amu let loose her torrent of tears and sobbed out loud. Certain that nobody was around, she brought her hands to her face and wondered just what the hell she was doing.

Pushing away her best friends wasn't going to do anything. The time when she needed them most, she shoved them away with a brute force she wasn't accustomed to. Shoulders heaving, she wished Ikuto were there with her, he'd kiss her forehead and hug her tight, taking all her fears away. But that would never happen, she had just turned him away for good. Crying harder now, she didn't stop her sobs until the nurse came in with her dinner.

* * *

Outside her door, the three of them listened with varying degrees of confusion and heartbreak as they heard Amu's heart wrenching sobs. "What's happened to her?" Utau asked quietly, asking the same question on all of their minds.

Ikuto stared silently down the hall, an answer on the brink of his mind. "We need to go to her house." He said decisively. "If there really is something she's hiding, then there has to be something we can find over there." Already walking, Utau and Kukai followed on, each deep in thought and each worrying for the friend they had both just left, crying in her hospital room.

Eventually, with the use of Ikuto's many shortcuts and alley ways, they made it to her house, the shadows dancing along the walls and making the old house seem more eerie than it was. Not knowing whether or not Amu's father was home, they rang the doorbell warily and were surprised when a red eyed, thoroughly drunk man answered the door. The Hinamori Tsumugu that everyone remembered had vanished to replace a deadly drunkard who didn't even know where his own daughter was.

Not knowing what else to do, Utau stepped forward and told him where they just were. "Amu is in the hospital, she fell down the stairs and broke her leg and ribs, but the doctors say she's going to be fine." She said the last part quickly and consolingly, not noticing the way his body went ridged and his bleary eyes narrowed in unfocused rage.

"What? That bitch's in the hospital? Which fuckhead put her there? Does she think I'm going to spend my money on a worthless piece of trash like her?" Swinging his arm around, he reached forward to cup a disgusted Utau's face. "Are you her friend pretty girl?" feeling her gulp in his grip, he chuckled, "Well you can tell my little Amu-chan that she's a dead girl walking." Pulling her closer, he pulled back his arm in pain and hissed. "Don't touch her." Glowering at the sorry bastard, Kukai pulled the shaking girl to him and watched as Tsumugu leered before hiccupping loudly. Swinging his arm around to guzzle more alcohol into his system, he struggled to turn around to slam the door shut, shrugging at Kukai's glare. "If you have nothing better to do, I suggest you leave."

The shock that clouded Utau's brain like smoke cleared away as the pure outrage burned through, causing her to rip out of Kukai's grip and walk right up to the door, putting her foot into the little space, barely wincing as the door bashed her foot against the frame. "It's your fault isn't it." She bit her words, fury blazing in her veins. She didn't need to clarify what she meant, the sadistic grin on his face told it all. "How could you!" she spat out in disgust, "She's your daughter!" she screamed fists curled at her sides and disgusted horror evident in her gaze.

Glaring at her, Tsumugu sneered in disgust, "That murderer's no daughter of mine." Shock registered in Utau's face and she stepped back. The door slammed in their faces and Utau turned to look at the two boys, looks of incredulity and understanding settling in their faces. A lightening storm of fury and rage boomed on Ikuto's face and Kukai looked just about ready to be sick and murder somebody all at the same time.

Snapping into action, Ikuto grabbed his friends' hands and ran out of the yard and into the streets. "Ikuto, he…he…Amu!" Utau was struggling to come out with what she wanted to say and could only give a stare so full of misery and self-loathing that Ikuto looked away.

"That bastard's gonna pay." Throughout the entire time, Kukai stayed silent, but now the rage was blazing in his forest-green eyes and his aura was crackling with hostility.

"No." Ikuto struggled not to run back to that bastard's house and beat the shit out of him just like he beat the poor girl in the hospital, but knew he couldn't. "Amu's the most important thing right now,we have to get her out of there." He declared with a note of finality.

Pulling out his phone with a certain aggressiveness, he glared viciously when Kukai's hand shot up from out of nowhere to push the phone down. "No." he said quietly. "There's a reason Amu didn't tell anyone. We have to talk to her first." He said, the look in his eyes offered no argument and Ikuto reluctantly stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Fine," he muttered gruffly, "We'll go see Amu, but then I'm beating the shit out of that bastard." He snarled, and Utau could see the murder reflected in his eyes.

"And we'll help you, but right now we have to hurry up, visiting hours end soon." Utau added hurriedly, already tugging her brother along to the bus stop where they waited impatiently for the next bus to arrive.

Ten minutes later, a sleek looking bus skidded to a stop in front of them and opened its doors invitingly. Dropping in their money respectively, they sat down, their shoulders tense as the bus rumbled along, passing sweet shops and classy boutiques. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Utau sensed that something was wrong. There was something off in the air and the overwhelming sense of panic consumed her. Something wasn't right.

The feeling only intensified when they arrived at Hiroshi Stop. Jumping off as quickly as she could, Utau ran down the road and took a steep left. The grand, elaborately designed façade of the hospital met her view and a cold rush froze her bones and the bad feeling she had heightened in its intensity. Without bothering to check to see if the boys were behind her, she rushed into the busy waiting room and struck her palm down in front of the startled nurse. "Excuse me, is Hinamori Amu still in room A324?"

Turning her face to check on her high tech PC, the nurse looked apologetically at the worried blonde. "I'm sorry; it seems that Hinamori-san checked out forty minutes ago." She replied, closing the tab that held the rosettes profile and watching as the anxious beauty's face transformed into one of fear. "Oh no." murmuring under her breath now, Utau swivelled around in a panic and threw herself at Kukai's chest, clutching at his lapels and turning her frantic gaze on his. "She's not here!" she cried out, the panic already infecting the two around her.

"Forty minutes? You've got to be fucking kidding me." Ikuto clenched his fist and seemed to struggle not to scream. "She must have gotten home the minute we freaking left!" he raged, his crystal eyes a raging storm of fury and anger.

By now, Kukai's face had paled several shades and whispered in fearful voice. "Her dad…he looked ready to kill her." His ashen face and the images he was imagining suddenly dawned on everyone else and simultaneously, they rushed out the hospital door and ran to the semi-hidden park behind the main building. "If she left forty minutes ago that means she's been at home for 25 minutes." Kukai was running quick math in his head as he tried to wrap his head around the crazy idea he was about to suggest, "Which means that by the time we get there, it'll be too late."

Smashing his fist against the coarse bark of a tree Ikuto shook his head vehemently. "We have to get there now!" he yelled, a pleading note hidden in the tsunami of anger on his face.

Suddenly realizing what Kukai was thinking, Utau raised her head determinedly, an odd expression on her face. "Character Transformation." She murmured, looking pointedly at Kukai.

Shock registered on Ikuto's face, the outrage temporarily stepping aside. "What?"

"Kukai's Character Transformation can get us to Amu's house in three minutes." Utau urged, pointing towards the boy in question who had already made the unlocking symbol with his hands. "My heart; unlock!" he cried as the waves of light exploded from his chest and as suddenly as they appeared, they vanished, leaving a cockily smiling boy with a very large skateboard in his hands.

"Character Transformation; Sky Jack."

* * *

**FORTY-FIVE MINUTES BEFORE**

Poking at the lukewarm mush that somehow seemed to pass as food, Amu shook her head in an absurd fashion before pushing the tray away. Why was she even here? There was nothing wrong with her. Not anymore. The doctors had already patched up everything that needed to be fixed and had said she was good to go. Besides, Amu didn't want to stay in this too cramped, too miserable white room where she had probably just gotten rid of all the people she loved most. They all knew she was there; she might as well leave before they came back. Amu loved them, which was why she was cutting them away. Until the issue with her father was fixed, she wouldn't let anyone close.

They didn't need to know the horrors that unfolded in her house; they didn't need to know why she had scars, why she had bruises, why she had broken bones. They didn't need to know anything. If she could just keep them in the dark for a while longer, she could find the courage somewhere in her to tell someone. Someone who could help her, and like how she fooled the Guardians into never knowing her mother and sister were dead, she could fool them into thinking she was never abused.

It was better this way…

Then WHY did she feel like she was the lowest of the low? Like she was a bug that needed to be crushed. She felt like a traitor, choking back a sardonic laugh, Amu felt the tears pool in her eyes. She probably was. She was a liar and weakling. She didn't deserve three wonderful people like them, they deserved better. They did.

That's why she had to leave.

Shifting her body slowly, Amu sat with her knees hanging off the bed and stretched her arm as far as it would go to reach the two crutches leaning against the wall. Curling her fingers around them, she pulled them close to her body and tucked them under arms snugly. Pushing off with her good leg, Amu hobbled out of the room and started walking, albeit crutch walking, to the elevator and waiting for the ping to signal her arrival to the ground floor. Making her way to the nurse, she signed her name on an official looking paper and signed out, thanking her for helping her and bidding her a good day.

Enjoying the bright sunshine on her skin, an ominous feeling struck her harshly and Amu wondered grimly if this would be the last time she'd feel the sun. Shaking her head, Amu waited patiently under the bus shelter and profusely thanked the handsome boy who offered his seat to her and insisted that she sit down. "Thank you." She murmured shyly.

"No problem Miss…?"He asked questioningly, looking at her kindly with deep brown eyes.

"Amu. Hinamori Amu." She replied quickly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well Amu-chan, nice to meet you, I'm Mizuno Yoshi…actually, I think I go to your school." Snapping her head up in surprise, she smiled slightly at his defensive antics. Waving his hands all over the place and blushing, Yoshi stammered. "I'm not a stalker, I swear! My family just moved here and my uniform looks kinda like yours that's all." He offered, looking away shyly.

"You go to Seiyo Academy? What grade are you in?" she asked curiously.

"Yep, I start next week. I'll be starting grade six."

Quiet for a moment, Amu smiled brilliantly, "Me too!"

"Well I hope I'm in your class then Amu-chan." He grinned shyly and Amu smiled back.

"I'd like that."

They chattered idly for the next while until the bus pulled up. In a gentlemen-like fashion, Yoshi helped Amu up into her seat and held her crutches for her, despite her feeble protests. When her stop came up, he got up with her and made sure she got off safe before climbing back aboard. Pulling down his window, he waved at her from the already moving bus. "See you at school Amu-chan!" he yelled, laughing happily as she waved back, a sad smile on her face as she said good-bye.

She wondered if he'd see her again.

Breathing in deeply, Amu turned around to start the twenty metre trek to her house. She didn't think her father would be home, which was good. She needed some time to think. After being in the hospital and looking at the extensive notes on her injuries, Amu received the shock of her life when one fact blew up in her brain and seemed to be emblazoned in her mind; she had almost died. The broken ribs could have punctured her lung and taken away her life.

Her life could have ended in that small instant and Amu realized how stupid she had really been. Her father had almost killed her and here she was worrying about what to do. When being compared to that moment before she fainted, when she felt the blackness closing in on her and her breathing started to become more and more labored, anything else seemed to be a better option.

Jaw set determinedly, Amu clenched her fist and made her decision. She would walk into her house and go straight to her room. She'd bar the door with whatever she could find and when her father came, she'd call the police. After that, she didn't really care what happened. She may not have any known family, but she did have close family friends who might be willing to take her in. She could find somewhere better than this hell her world had suddenly become.

Walking right up to the door, Amu pulled out her key and turned the lock carefully, swinging the door wide and hobbling in slowly. Closing the door shut behind her, she tossed her keys on the table top and began moving in the direction of the stairs when a sound stopped her. Goosebumps rose on her arms and a petrifying fear slithered up her back and sent waves of panic to her brain. Hoping beyond hope that her ears were deceiving her, Amu heard the door lock and one, sinister footstep that shook her to the core. "You should never have left…Amu-chan."

Her scream echoed throughout the empty room.

* * *

**A/N Yes I did add that boy in for a reason, if that reason actually becomes valid is another question entirely. I was thinking about putting him in a sequel I might write for this, but it all depends on what I write the ending to be. Some endings are just meant to be left the way they are and I'm not sure if this is story is one of them. Hope the cliffhanger is suspenseful enough for you and until next time!**

**-Ray-chan**


	7. Save Me

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update wait, we went camping so no internet :( That and this chapter just wouldn't come out like I wanted to. It took me a million rewrites to get to this point so I hope it's decent enough for all of you. I had to research the penalties for child abuse and I hope I got it right. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Frozen. Ice cut her veins and Amu fought with every fiber of her being, urging her muscles forward, screaming at her brain to get her out of there, screaming, screaming, screaming. But she couldn't move. Frozen. Frozen in place like an iceberg in water. Frozen.

Heart pounding in total and agonizing fear, Amu's breath hitched as she felt her father's thudding footsteps edge closer. Swiping like a cougar, he ripped the crutches from her quivering arms and sneered hatefully, murder blazing in his crazed black eyes. The shadows of the room danced and laughed as Tsumugu threw one of the crutches across the room and prodded the other painfully into her stomach. "You didn't tell your papa you were going to the hospital Amu-chan." He sang crazily, twisting the wooden crutch into her stomach with newly found vigour. "You know papa doesn't like it when you leave without telling him." Grinning sadistically from above her, his face morphed into that of a murderer in a flash of panic. Jabbing the crutch into her abdomen he relished in her scream of agony and watched in twisted joy as the tears sprung from her eyes like an anguished spring.

"You're mama never got to go to the hospital you know. She died ten minutes after we got hit. Ami left soon after. They could have saved her…they could have saved her if it weren't for you!" stabbing the crutch over and over all over her abused body, Amu bit her lip to keep her sobs in.

Bruises erupted on her skin and Amu cried out like an animal as the crutch jabbed her broken ribs with the strength of an elephant. Gasping in pain, she whimpered pitifully. Pulling her knees to her chest, she curled up in a ball and tried to cover her head as the hard blows rained down at her, never ceasing, never changing in power, never stopping. Cringing as the next jab struck her in the hip, Amu let loose a terrified shriek as her father grabbed her skirt and flipped it. Sneering down at her, he took hold of the crutch and exaggerating the time it took for him to aim, stabbed it up her legs so that it hit the opening of most private region and squeezed through.

Gurgling on her screams, Amu's breath hitched before she howled like a savage, Amu could barely think past the lightening pain that flew through her like waves of agony. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed her legs together in an effort to dull the violent throbbing in between her legs and threw her arms behind her. Desperate to get away, she started crawling as fast as she could on her hands, but could only go so far on a broken leg and damaged ribs before her father grabbed her broken leg and squeezed, pulling her to him violently. "Nuh-uh-uh Amu-chan. I'm not done with you yet." Dropping her head to the floor, she could only look up at him sadly with tear-laden eyes, hopelessness shining through, but pity being the most prominent emotion.

Guilt laden fury twisted Tsumugu's expression as he kicked her with all his strength in her side. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" he roared, a jittery shiver running up his spine.

Amu stayed silent, refusing to scream, and continued to stare at him in an expression so full of heartbreak and aching that Tsumugu screamed in pain before bringing the crutch around in a powerful swoop and smashing her head. "Go away! Go away! Go away!" he screamed tearily as a single cry tore through the air as Amu's emotional eyes faded to a dull yellow before closing completely, her curled fist falling gently to her side.

Tsumugu stared at her lifeless body as though in a dream, before leaning forward to pick his daughter up by her arm, jerking it at an awkward angle. Marching determinedly up the stairs, he barely gave any thought to the banging sound of Amu's body colliding harshly with the steps or her head that lolled around like a lifeless doll's. "I have to punish you Amu-chan…I have to punish you…" he muttered over and over to himself, the maniacal glare in his eyes heightened as he tried to convince himself that what he was doing was right. He had to punish her, she was a murderer. And murderers had to be punished. "I have you punish you Amu-chan…I have to."

Kicking open Amu's long shut door, he threw his still unconscious daughter into the room before slamming it shut. Locking it carefully, Tsumugu grinned viciously as the cold click of the lock hitched in place, they were alone, no one could interrupt them now. Walking into her closet, he grabbed the closest thing to a rope he could find, the closest being a jump rope, and stalked towards his daughter like a cougar closing in on its prey. Roughly grabbing hold of her arms, he tied both wrists together before wrapping the rapidly shortening plastic rope around the post of her bed. Satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere, he brought his hand up to his face before bringing it down whistling through the air before striking Amu's cheek in a sickening crack. Blurry eyes fluttering, Amu moaned as the pain in her body struck her brain and she jolted back to life as a second hand slapped her face.

Eyes widening, Amu tried to crawl away but gasped in horror as she discovered her hands were bound. Shaking her head wildly, blind panic swooped in her mind and she shrieked, pulling and tugging at her bonds, struggling with all her might to get free. From the corner of her room, Tsumugu merely smiled cruelly and laughed. "You can try all you like Amu-chan, but I will never let you go." Tipping back his chair like a drunk he giggled, "Never, never, never." He sang cheerily, smacking his hand down on her desk like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

Sagging her head down in defeat, Amu tried to set her leg out in the least painful direction but stopped once she realized that no matter what she did, her entire body would still be crying in pain. Jumping up from his chair, Tsumugu walked forward and cupped his fingers around his daughter's bruised chin, tilting her head up and clenching her face tightly as he saw her defiant stare. "Bad girl." He spat viciously, knocking her head back against the post with all his strength.

Howling, Amu brought her right leg up in an attempt at retaliation and cried when her foot connected with her father's thigh, eliciting a howl from his throat and a fist to her face. Slamming her head down against the bed, her father's fingers wrapped around her tiny throat and squeezed. Gasping for breath, Amu tried to wriggle out of his grip, but couldn't find the strength to even bring her arms up. Wheezing now, Amu stifled a cry and instead chose to close her eyes.

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. Once she stopped breathing, it would be all over. The pain, the fear, the guilt, everything. Everything would just go away. Away, away, away. Already drifting off, Amu began to accept the harsh reality that this would be where she died. It was okay, she wasn't sad; it wasn't like she had anything to live for anyway...

Suddenly, a wave of fury and righteousness swept over like a flood and jolted her awake with a rush of determination. Scents, sights, touches, voices, laughter, memories rushed into her mind like a tornado and flashes of cocky grins and sweeping blonde hair flooded her vision. Lazy cat tails waving in the wind, purple hair dancing in the wind along with a cake and sweets. A hysterical joke cracked in her mind and an image of a crown swept her vision. Pirates with blue hair and smirks, heart fluttering and her first kiss…she DID have something to live for, and she wasn't going to let this man take it all away from her. Snapping her eyes open, Tsumugu stepped back at the raw energy that sparked in her gaze and the sheer determination that poured off her. Grabbing his hands now, Amu pressed down and pierced her father's gaze with her own.

"Let me go!" she screamed, bringing her fist up as hard as she could, her father's nose cracking at the impact.

Stumbling away in blind pain, Tsumugu roared before charging at her, kicking at her chest over and over. Ignoring her cries of pain and boxing her ears when she wouldn't stop screaming. Pulling at her hair, the deranged man smashed her head against the bed-post over and over until blood poured from her scalp like a river and Amu stared around the room with glazed eyes, mind barely focused and vision blurring detrimentally.

The pain in her broken leg however brought her back to life as she screamed for all she was worth as her father stomped on it as though there was no tomorrow. Furious at her incessant screams, he ripped open the door to her closet and reached out to grab her pink and black studded belt from its hanger to whip her unmercifully until Amu's lips were chapped and bloody, her throat raw from screaming.

Crack!

Crack!

The belt tore through the air like a bolt of electricity as it struck her chest. Furious that she wasn't screaming more, Tsumugu leaned forward and ripped the thin shirt from her bruised torso. Desperately trying to turn away from him, Amu threw her head back as the next cracking of her belt brought forth a gushing of blood and an all new level of pain she had never experienced before.

Twisting her face pleadingly, Amu swallowed whatever pride she had left and begged. "Papa…please…" she murmured her throat barely able to formulate the words without choking on her own fluids. "Please stop…" she begged, pleading with her hurt eyes and watching as he looked back at her, already desensitized to the sight of blood and pus covering his daughter.

Ignoring her, Tsumugu merely wiped his hands on his jeans before stalking forward again. "Now let's try this again Amu-chan, this time, no screaming." Looking purely insane now, Amu closed her eyes and clenched her body, wishing for someone, anyone to walk in right then and take her away. Take her somewhere far, far away where she would never have to see the man who had once loved her, now beat her within an inch of her life.

The banging on the front door startled her from her pleading and Amu's desperate eyes locked onto her door as though hoping whoever it was would be in front of her. The banging increased in intensity and the beginning of voices reached her ears. "AMU!" Kukai's distinct voice caused a shining light to burn throughout Amu's body and hope crackled in her gaze. Kukai. Kukai was here, Kukai was here! Kukai! Sobbing with relief, Amu sagged in on herself before her face was caught in between her father's fingers. "You bitch!" he snarled, hatred burning in his unforgiving eyes.

There comes a moment in everyone's life where you stop breathing. When your brain goes blank and you cease to think. The time when your heart beats erratically before escalating to the point where for a moment, it stops completely. The click of a knife being flipped open sent floods of panic and fear running through Amu's system like a blanket of frost. The click echoed in the dead silence of the room and from behind a glistening blade, Tsumugu grinned.

* * *

Tired of smashing the door with his fists, Kukai watched as Ikuto character changed with Yoru and brought back his claws to slash the doorknob violently. Not bothering to open it, Ikuto kicked it down with his leg and burst through the house like a bullet. Running in behind him, Utau scanned the room quickly, trying to locate her best friend. A bloodcurdling scream coming from the floor above led them sprinting up the stairs and a new, terrified fear coursing through their veins, pumping in their blood and giving them a righteous energy. Roaring in outrage, Ikuto brought back his claws and attacked the locked door with a furious vigour. "AMU! AMUUU!" he yelled desperately through door, pounding on it with his fists to bring it down.

Praying to God that she was okay, Ikuto shoved the door open with his shoulder and burst through like a dangerous missile, fully intent on beating the son of a bitch within an inch of his life, Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks, heart pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. From behind him, Utau choked a gasp and Kukai paled dangerously. Standing over Amu's bound and abused body, Tsumugu stood like a madman, knife buried in the oozing flesh of her torso, a maniacal chuckle escaping his lips. "Hehe…hehe, Amu-chan's dead… Amu-chan's dead! Dead, dead, dead." Giggling and muttering to himself in a crazy fashion, Tsumugu barely had a chance to pull out his stained knife before a furious Kukai leapt at him, roaring in outrage and attacking him viciously. "You BASTARD!" he screamed vehemently, ducking under the older man's armed swipe only to be slashed on his forearm, blood pouring out of the long gash with a vengeance.

Narrowing his eyes and hissing in pain, Kukai knocked the knife out of the older man's grip, sending it flying into the corner of the room. Grabbing his arm, Kukai twisted it behind the bastard's head and growled as he heard him whimper in pain. "You think that hurts?" he hissed hatefully, "Just you wait 'till I'm done with you, you sorry son of bitch." He spat vengefully in his ear, twisting his arm harder as Tsumugu tried to jerk out of his grip.

Running for all he was worth, Ikuto frantically tried to untie the barely conscious girl from the bed with a frantic panic. Cursing at his lack of progress, the blood began to ooze from Amu's broken body onto his knees and Ikuto choked in horror before losing his patience and slashing the jump rope loose.

Catching Amu's limp body in his arms, Ikuto could feel the sting in his eyes as he grazed over her naked torso and gingerly touched the flayed skin with what could only be described as gentle disgust. "Amu." He choked, shaking her shoulders and trying everything he could to get her to open her eyes. "Amu, please wake up. Please get up. Utau's calling an ambulance, you'll be alright. You just have to stay awake. Please Amu…please." Full out pleading right now, Ikuto stared intently at her worn face before hugging her gently to his chest, her feeble breaths seeming to dim by the second. "Wake up perverted kid! There's still a lot you have to do! You haven't found your true self yet and you haven't even graduated yet. You haven't beaten the idiot at a soccer match and you haven't sung a duet with Utau. And I…I have to make you fall in love with me. You can't leave me!" he exploded, exposing his vulnerability for all the world to see. Thoughts running all over the place, Ikuto could barely control himself as his emotions ran everywhere and nowhere, bringing his heart in turmoil and eliciting a spring of tears in his pained sapphire eyes. "Amu, wake up!" he screamed, throwing his head down to her face, shoulders shaking.

As though needing all the energy in the world, a frail hand quivered as it lifted to the air to rest roughly on his neck, a small, peaceful smile spreading across her face. "Stupid cat, I already fell in love with you." She murmured, eyes rolling around in their sockets before glazing backwards, her head falling back in his limp arms.

Staring wide eyed at the young girl in his arms Ikuto froze. Mind shut down completely, all he could feel was the girl in his arms. The girl who had done so much for him, the one who brought him into the light, the one who saved him from his prison, the one who brought love into his life, Ikuto felt his heart shatter into a thousand shards, flying across the world and laying there, dead on the ground. Somewhere in the back of his clouded mind, Ikuto heard Utau's frantic screaming and the dialing of numbers.

"Please! She needs an ambulance now!" she was pleading.

Somewhere, he heard Kukai disarming the pathetic bastard and grabbing hold of him, screaming insults as he did.

"You sorry son of a bitch, how could you? Look what you did!" he was scared.

Somewhere, somewhere deep in his subconscious, Ikuto heard it all, but nothing registered. All he heard was the sound of Amu's staggered breaths and her voice repeating over and over again in his head.

"I already fell in love with you."

Love, love, love, where was love without Amu?

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

Men in white uniforms appeared in Amu's pink room as though by magic and tried to take hold of the unconscious girl in his arms. Glaring furiously at the two paramedics with all the hatred in the world, Ikuto snarled. "You're not taking her anywhere."

"Sir, you have to give her to us, she needs medical attention!" the emergency doctor protested, trying again to take her from him.

Snarling like an animal, Ikuto jumped up, Amu still in his arms, before running down the stairs. "She's not going anywhere without me." Ignoring their protests Ikuto gently placed her on a stretcher and watched a pretty paramedic attach an IV to her arm and roll her into the ambulance, allowing Ikuto to hop in with her and hold her hand tightly as the sirens went off and the car zoomed down the street. Passing roads and streets until they finally arrived at the large hospital.

Before he could even process it, Amu was gone from his sight and Ikuto found himself once again in the waiting room, this time, the fear of death heavy in the air.

Ikuto sat down.

* * *

He didn't move until Kukai and Utau ran into the room, out of breath and teeming with worry and agitation. "What happened?" Ikuto asked, life refilling his voice and the sudden need to know what happened to the bastard who beat his love overtook him as his gaze pierced Kukai's with a primal need.

Glowering at the thought of Tsumugu, Kukai ran his fingers through his hair before slamming down into the chair next to his friend. "After Utau called the ambulance, she called the police. They came to pick him up ten minutes after you left and we had to sit around and answer some questions before they dropped us off here."

"And her father?" he asked coldly, needing to hear something that could offer him the slightest bit of comfort.

Utau was quiet for a moment before answering. "We talked to an officer and he said that depending on the court's decision, he could either get off with jail time and parent termination rights, or get off scott free since he doesn't have a previous criminal record and if Amu's injuries aren't extensive."

Disgusted shock boiled in Ikuto's eyes and he could see Kukai growling as well. "He fucking stabbed her Utau, what the fuck are they talking about?"

Narrowing her eyes, Utau crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat. "I know that Ikuto, which is why the officer said that Hinamori Tsumugu has a very good chance of going to jail."

"And Amu?"

Kukai looked off into the distance, a look of apprehension on his face. "If the court takes away his guardian privileges, then she'll have to find a new home, but that's pretty likely so they'd have to start by finding any family relations."

"And if they can't?"

"Orphanage, foster care. They have to put her somewhere right?" Kukai replied, trying to play it off cool, but the shaken look his eye exposed him for what he was really thinking.

The once palpable anger and outrage that followed the three like a plague suddenly gave way to a rush of worry and anxiousness. The reality of the situation had finally caught up to them. Their best friend had just gotten stabbed in the chest by her deranged father who had been abusing her for some time now. Amu was in the emergency room currently undergoing potentially life threatening surgery and if the three of them hadn't arrived when they did, Amu could have died.

The Hinamori Amu that everyone loved and cherished would have vanished from this world, dead. And the grim reality of it all was that just because she was in a hospital, didn't mean she was A-Okay. The stab wound alone would have been enough to kill her, let alone adding the multiple lacerations, broken bones, torn muscles and various wounds to the head to the count. Danger currently clouded the young girl's chances of living and the three people who considered her to be like family were currently drowning in fear.

For Kukai, he hadn't felt fear in a long, long time. To be honest, he didn't think he could remember a time where he had truly been this afraid. Because right then, Kukai felt like an earthquake had hit his heart and his blood had frozen over in absolute terror. The thought that his little sister could die at any minute terrified him more than words could say and Kukai punched the arm rest of his chair out of helplessness. If there was anything Kukai hated more than fear, it was helplessness. And he had never felt more useless in his entire life.

In all of his eighteen years of life, Ikuto had never been so worried for someone as he was right then. Grasping his smooth blue locks in his hands, he pulled at his scalp so that the surge of pain could distract him from the jaw breaking anxiety that plagued his thoughts and gnawed at his heart. Amu. Amu. Amu. Amu! Without Amu he didn't have a heart. In a world that imprisoned him and shunned him, Ikuto had found solace in a fiery, sweet and sour girl with abnormal pink hair who judged him for him and didn't run away when she saw how twisted he really was. He had fallen in love with her from the minute he knew her and now that the chance of her leaving this world forever was right around the corner, Ikuto didn't know what to do with himself. Squeezing his forehead in anger, Ikuto scowled before feeling a steamy liquid burning in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if he ever had to let her go.

Clenching and unclenching her fist, Utau tried not to let loose a bloodcurdling scream but could barely contain her wild emotions. Her best friend was in an operating room and it was all her fault. She should have known. She should have helped her! She should have noticed the odd looks Amu bore on her face when she thought that no one was looking. She should have recognized the signs when Amu tried to extend their outing that day after their volleyball match as long as possible, should have known she was trying to evade going home. She should have known! If Amu died Utau would never be able to forgive herself. Amu was the only person who had ever tried so hard to know her and really discover who the true Utau was. Even when Utau was hell-bent on defeating her and hated her with everything she had, that annoyingly angelic chara borrowing rosette just continued to push harder and harder until that hard wall that she had tried so hard to keep up just came crumbling down. Amu was the best friend she'd ever had. And now that everything was starting to be alright and Easter was gone, Utau couldn't lose her.

* * *

It was three hours when a nurse called out for Hinamori Amu and was bombarded with desperate pleas and questions from three sleep deprived teens. Holding up her hands in an effort to calm them down, the nurse looked away regrettably. "I don't know about Hinamori-san's condition, but I was asked to inform you that she's out of surgery. It took a lot out of her, but her chances are looking better."

"How long until we know how she'll be?" Kukai asked impatiently, the energy rolling off him in waves.

Shrugging noncommittally, the nurse turned around to return back to her station. "It depends on the severity of her wounds. I'll come back to you if anything of importance happens." Walking away, the three of them collapsed dejectedly back into their seats, trying to get comfortable for what would most definitely be a very long night.

Twelve-thirty a.m. and Kukai's head was lolled on his shoulder, mouth wide open and sleeping soundly, with Utau's head curled up under his neck, his arm wrapped tightly around her in a comforting way. Both were asleep, trying to regain their lost energy and escape their fears and worries, if only for a little while.

Ikuto on the other hand, was wide awake, head resting on his open palm, just staring at the white wall in front of him, replaying every memory he had of Amu and him together in his mind. Wanting to recapture their ups and downs, her laughs and smiles, sneers and shrieks. He wanted to absorb her, her cheeriness, her light, her determination, he wanted her. He wanted to hold her. But instead, he was stuck in a dingy waiting room at midnight waiting for a princess who might not ever wake up from her curse.

Just as he was about to doze off himself, a chubby nurse with perky red hair strode into the room, a tired expression glazing her eyes. "Hinamori?" the minute the four syllables fled her lips, the two sleeping teens jerked awake with a shout and opened their eyes expectantly at her. "Is Amu okay? Is she fine?" Utau shot out energetically, staring pointedly at the startled nurse.

Coughing to cover up her surprise, the nurse nodded. "Hinamori-san is awake now. Her condition is still uncertain but the doctors say there's a good chance that she'll heal with time. If she can get through the night then we'll know for sure. If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to her room." The three of them eagerly matched her stride and hurried impatiently towards Amu's room. "It says here you're her siblings?" she asked, as though not quite believing it herself.

"That's right, is there anything we need to know?" Utau asked quickly, jabbing her brother in the ribs when a confused expression covered his face.

"I'll need your guardian to sign a few papers and fill out a few sheets-"stopping in the middle of the hall, Ikuto turned to her, "Our parents are out of the country and since I'm eighteen, I can fill in as her Guardian. If you could give me a copy of her medical form along with the forms that would be nice." Nodding, somewhat dazed, the nurse pointed to the furthest room down the hall and stuttered. "I…I'll be right back." She scurried off, her hips swaying as she did until she rounded the corner and couldn't be seen.

Pushing open the green hospital door, Ikuto smiled in relief as the peacefully sleeping face of his favourite middle schooler took up his view. "She's safe." Utau murmured, emotion reflecting in her eyes.

"She'll be alright, the Hinamori Amu I know is a fighter." Kukai added, dragging a chair over to sit down next to her.

Nodding, Ikuto grabbed her hand and squeezed, eyes widening when a tremor ran through Amu's hand.

"Ikuto?"

* * *

**A/N Amu's awake! Next chapter, the Guardians come for a visit and go ballistic ad the details about the court hearing come up. The next few chapters will basically be Amu getting better and trying to sort out the whole where-is-she-supposed-to-live issue along with getting her father tossed into jail or an insane asylum. Whichever the court sees fit. **

**Til next time!**

**Ray-chan**


	8. The Fragility of Dreams

**A/N Sorry for the long wait everyone, don't hate me for the lack of AMUTO in this chapter, I know we all just want Ikuto to run at her and hug her and yada yada but I feel like that would just be unrealistic in this case. Of course, we will see a fluffy scene beween the two but not yet. As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Crystal. Everything was crystal. Looking around, Amu blinked before she recognized where she was. Reflected in all the crystal facets, blue, yellow, green and pink glittered all around her. Familiar. It all looked so familiar; wrapping around her like a loving memory…a dream…the Humpty Lock, she was in her heart. "Ran? Miki? Suu? Dia?" cupping her hands to her mouth, she called out passionately, hoping to find the pieces of her heart she hadn't seen in so very long.

"Amu-chan," a soft voice echoed along the crystal walls, the faint image of a pigtailed chara echoing in her mind…Dia.

"Over here," Suu continued her gentle voice a soothing melody.

"Do you remember?" Miki's blunt, yet smooth cadence brushed her ears.

"You're almost there!" Ran called out, her voice sounding strangely faint in the wide nothingness of the room.

"Guys? Guys where are you?" Amu cried out desperately, the crystal swirling around her in a blur of colours and light. Clutching her head to her chest, Amu spun around an infinite number of times as the world seemed to expand and dissolve around her all at once. Clovers, diamonds, hearts and spades burst into colour and then disappeared, orderly chaos ruled seemingly forever and for nothing.

Suddenly, the scene shifted and Amu found herself sitting in Nagi's familiar room, the moon high in the sky. The memory of that night rushed at her like a kitten to catnip and Amu gasped in remembrance.

_Crickets hummed in the darkly tinted grass and Nagi smiled from his spot in the window seat, knee pulled up to his chest and purple hair framing his face gently. Moonlight struck the angles of his cheekbones and lips, accentuating his features and making him look more angelic than usual. Staring up high into the night, the wise smile on his face widened as he connected the stars and formed his favourite constellations. Nagi had always loved stargazing. _

_A light hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his musings and he turned a surprised face to see a wide awake Amu, holding out her red plaid chara pouch, her head hung low. "Amu-chan?" a wary lilt to his question and a confused glimmer in his eye. _

_Smiling sadly, Amu pushed her pouch into his limp hands and a burst of emotion emanated from her gaze, "Nagi, please keep them safe." She murmured, looking away from his penetrating stare._

"_Amu-chan, your charas-"_

_Determination forced her head up and Nagi's eyes widened at the utter conflict and misery wilting in her eyes, "Please Nagi, you of all people should understand the fragility of dreams…and how easy they are to break." A sad, conflicted expression crossed her face, and a surge of understanding pity took over the lavender haired dancer._

_Pulling her in for a hug, he threaded one hand through her hair and another over her palm, helping to carry the weight of her dreams. "But I also know that dreams are only as easy to break as the heart of their holder." He still kept his hand on her bag, not pulling away, but Amu knew what he was doing._

_He was offering her a chance to take back her life and toughen up. And despite everything she wanted, Amu knew that she couldn't keep the closed eggs of her charas with her any longer. The thought of them breaking because of her father was more stress that she could bear. Amu couldn't remember when her charas had disappeared, only that they did. And this time, she knew she couldn't get them back until the issue with her father was resolved. _

_And that wouldn't happen anytime soon._

_So this was her only option. "I'll get them back…someday. But until then, I need you to protect them." She answered, walking out of his embrace and letting him carry the weight of her pouch alone._

_Looking seriously at her, Nagi held the eggs close to his heart. "I'll protect them…but who's going to protect you?" he asked the question softly, almost rhetorically. _

_As he expected, he received no answer. Smiling sadly at him, the small rosette walked back to her bedroll and left him with the silence of his thoughts and a pouch heavy with abandoned dreams. _

As suddenly as the memory appeared, it vanished. Amu found herself in a black space, wide and long and everywhere and nowhere. "Where am I?"

Looking around, she thought she could hear the faint voices of someone familiar but couldn't focus long enough to check. Suddenly, a tingling feeling in her hand caused her to look down and a warm voice echoed in the dark.

"She's safe." That was Utau…but why did she sound so relieved?

"She'll be alright, the Hinamori Amu I know is a fighter." Amu smiled, Kukai.

The tingling feeling in her hand intensified and she could feel it being squeezed affectionately.

Ikuto.

Ikuto!

Wishing with every bit of her heart and soul, Amu forced herself to wake up from this nothingness and see the people who were crowded around her. She wanted to see them.

She wanted to see him.

Blinking her eyes open, the light startled her golden eyes. Eyes smiling with a warm light, Amu opened her mouth and forced her voice to speak. "Ikuto."

Something close to adoration blossomed in her heart as she saw the transformation on her friends' faces from total fear to joy and relief in an instant. "AMU!" Utau shrieked in excitement before throwing herself at the chuckling rosette and hugging her tightly. "Oh thank God, thank God you're alright!" For Utau, showing this much affection and worry was something totally new. For the teen superstar, any show of uncharacteristic affection was immediately followed with a scoffing show of how uncaring she was. But considering the circumstance, no one found it odd when she didn't take back her words.

"How you feeling?" a tender expression on Kukai's face made her smile as she shrugged casually.

"Bruised. But I'll survive."

"You better, because you have some major explaining to do." Ikuto's face looked pained, but he knew what he had to do.

Amu looked away. She knew what they wanted and she knew how they felt. They were betrayed, she had lied to them, ran away from them and worst of all, didn't come to them for help when she needed it the most. She had hurt them and she knew that what they cared about most of all right now wasn't themselves and how stupid she had been, but of her own safety and well-being. If any of them were the least bit selfish, they would stalked away right after hearing she was alright so they could be angry at her in peace. They had every right to be furious with her and somehow, them not being angry at all made her feel all the more horrible.

Bowing her head in apology, Amu hoped they'd hear her out. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, curling her thumbs nervously, "I didn't…it wasn't…I didn't mean for it to turn out this way." She knew it was the lamest apology in the history of the Earth but, but, she didn't know what to say.

Gritting his teeth, Ikuto ran angry fingers through his hair, muscles as tense as his voice, "You could have _died_ Amu. Don't you understand that? You could have died!" he was angry, no doubt about that, but the pleading note in his voice did not go unmissed by the shiny-eyed girl.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us." Kukai's intense question pinned her down and Amu felt the heat rising in the room degree by degree.

"…we love you Amu, why can't you accept that?" Utau's question wasn't loud, or aggressive like the previous twos', but quiet and powerful in the fact that Amu _did_ know, she did! But it was because she loved them she didn't tell them. Funny how things always work out that way. When what you think is the right thing to do, turns out to be the darkest path you could take.

"You don't understand! I…I-"

"Then tell us! Help us understand." Grabbing her hands in a firm demand, Ikuto leaned in close to her face and brushed his lips as soft as a butterfly's kiss on her forehead. "Let us in." he whispered softly, his breath brushing her skin.

Pulling the covers around her like a shield, tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. "It's hard." She murmured in a strangled tone.

"Whatever happened, we're here." Kukai promised, hooking his arm through the blonde's and smiling brightly. Utau nodded, grinning down at the tearing rosette.

"If you can't tell us, then who can you tell?" Ikuto's sapphire eyes gazed intently into hers and Amu felt the starting of a blush forming up her neck.

After a long pause of conflicted silence, Amu twisted her lip and sucked in her courage. She had never planned on telling anyone what happened. She had never planned on her three closest friends saving her. She had never planned anything that happened that day. She didn't know she would ever be hurt this bad, but the fact was that she was severely injured and she COULD have died today. She didn't know much, but what she did know was that her heart beat for the three people in that very room and that it was time for her to stop being selfish and weak.

She wanted to trust them, she wanted to love them, she wanted to be protected by them. Amu was done with doing things on her own, she was done with putting herself on the line to save her pride and keep others from worrying. With friends like these, they were a family. And knowing them, they would hate her more if she didn't ask for help than take on the world on her own.

There is a time to be independent and solve your own problems. But there is also a time when the world throws everything it has at you and won't stop. It's times like those where having the support of the ones you love is the greatest power in the world. She should have confessed, she should have let Ikuto whisk her away like he wanted to, let Utau protect her like she wished to, let Kukai save her from her fears.

But she didn't.

And look where it got her. But now, now she was smarter. To atone for her mistakes, she would grow to be someone to be proud of. She wouldn't let what her father did to her bring her down. She wouldn't let his abuse ruin her life. She didn't come this far just to fall like a bird on torn wings. She would get her life back, piece by piece. She would regain everything she had ever lost and she was going to start with her best friends.

"I didn't want him to hurt you…not like he hurt me. After Mama and Ami's death, Papa was never the same. He blamed me for their deaths and so...and so…" touching the bruise on her arm, Amu's smile watered.

Grasping her hand firmly, Kukai's eyes pierced hers in an urgent manner. "You know it's not your fault right? It was never your fault and never will be." Gripping his hand in a comforting manner, Amu looked back at him lovingly. "I know…you guys helped me through all that remember?"

Looking at all of them, she soaked in the caring atmosphere and their worried faces. Freeze-framing this feeling, this time, this place, this everything, in her mind, Amu knew that she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. When everything went wrong and nothing went right, she would reflect on that moment and remember that she had people like them. She'd remember that she was never alone, that she always had someone behind her, making sure to catch her when she fell. She would remember. Forever.

* * *

The next hour was spent with Amu struggling to talk about the abuse her father put her under, the fear, the confusion, the horror. She confessed about her charas and the sleepover at Nagi's, she admitted to why she had kicked Ikuto out of her house like that, she cried when she talked about her father and she pleaded when she apologized.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm so, so sorry, I yelled at you and I rejected you and-" sobbing and ranting, she was interrupted by Utau's warm hug and gentle knock on the head.

"Stop apologizing baka. We forgive you…We're just glad you're okay." Smiling warmly down at the shiny eyed rosette, Utau's expression suddenly changed. "But don't go thinking that you can pull something like that ever again. We're your friends and when someone hurts you, they hurt all of us, understand?"

"Say it." Kukai demanded a mischievous, yet still serious twinkle in his eye.

"Promise us you'll never do something like this again." Ikuto pinned her with his stare and Amu stared right back, a resigned expression gracing her face.

"I promise," she said softly, "I-"Kukai's ringtone cut her off, and four pairs of eyes swung in twin expressions of surprise and that odd look of seriously? Cocking his elbow up awkwardly, Kukai chuckled embarrassedly. "Ooops. Lemme just get that." Grabbing at his phone hurriedly, he flipped it open smoothly and pressed it to his ear curiously.

"Hello?" surprise etched itself on his face when the voice of the caller registered.

"Oh Souma-kun? It's Tadase."

"Tadase?" similar faces of surprise burst on the other threes' faces and Amu wondered if the Fates were just out to get her.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the Aquarium with us. We're all here except for Amu-chan-actually, have you seen her recently?" a hint of worry laced his voice and Kukai paled considerably.

"Ohh, ahh, Amu? Umm, uhh-" stuttering now, he scratched the back of his head, trying to wrack his brain for a good lie to say when the phone was suddenly out of his hand and against Amu's ear.

"Tadase-kun?" she asked softly.

"Amu-chan? Are you with Souma-kun?" a little bit of jealousy was evident in the way the Prince's voice lilted and Amu smiled softly.

"Would you and the rest of the Guardians mind coming to the hospital? I have something to confess." She hung up without hearing his reply and handed back the former Jack's phone without a word.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked confusedly.

Looking up at the cat-like boy, Amu's eyes took on a serious glint. "I'm done with all the lying. They're my friends, and they deserve to know before the rumors tell them first."

"If you're sure…?" Kukai started.

"I'm sure." She replied determinately, it was time to come clean; with everyone.

They didn't have to wait long before Nagi burst through the door and Amu's heart nearly broke at his self-hating expression. _Oh Nagi,_ she thought, _it's not your fault. It's not your fault._ Following after him were a shocked Rima, a tearing Yaya and a Tadase who looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Amu-chan?" Nagi walked cautiously up to her and caressed her face gently.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Are you okay? Yaya won't believe that Amu-chi's hurt!"

"I'm okay Yaya, don't worry about me."

Kukai, Utau and Ikuto all stood on the other side of bed, watching everything with a close eye. The minute they saw Amu stressing out or getting close to tears, they were kicking everyone out faster than they could say wait. They knew of course that the Guardians were special to her, and her to them, but that didn't mean they couldn't hurt her accidently. And that was last thing she needed.

"I want to apologize to everyone, I haven't been a very good friend lately, so, I'm sorry." Tadase looked as though he wanted to interrupt, but Amu held up a bandaged hand to silence him. "Please, don't interrupt until I'm finished. This is hard enough as it is." Silent for a moment, Amu gathered her thoughts and began to speak. "Several months ago, my mother and sister died in a car accident...my father survived." Watching their gasps of shock and pity, she could see the understanding beginning to dawn on them as they finally figured out why she had been so out of it all that time ago. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to click but Amu knew that Nagi could tell there was something else to the story.

And as usual; he was right.

"So my first apology is this, I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you and I…I was stupid and thought you'd pity me. I didn't understand the whole point of friendship back then, so for that, please forgive me." Taking in a breath, she continued, this time onto the part where she really would rather not discuss. "Do you remember the dinner we had where I had the cuts on my face?" she was quiet, struggling to contain her emotions and not let the flashing images of that night come back to haunt her. The first time her dad had ever hit her.

"Amu…" Rima's horrified eyes told her that she already knew what she was about to say.

"Papa blamed it on me." She confessed softly, not daring to look up at faces she knew would be shocked and horrified. She had already been through that, now, now she was stronger and she would move on. She had finally learned what true friendship was and she had finally learned that there really were some people who would put their lives on the line for her. "So for not asking for help when I really needed it, I'm sorry." This time, her apology was directed at everyone in the room, her eyes gazing apologetically at Ikuto, who merely stared back, expressionless, Amu sighed, he always was stubborn.

"Nagi…I'm sorry for worrying you that night, I didn't know what to do, I was scared and…and…"

Shaking his head, Nagi smiled caringly. "Don't be so hard on yourself Amu-chan; you did the best you could. You loved him, after all, he is your dad, you only wanted to see the best in him. Before you start asking us for forgiveness, you should forgive yourself." His words hit home and tears burst in her eyes.

"It's my fault! If I had just said something, then, then, everyone wouldn't be here and nobody would be worried! Kukai wouldn't have gotten slashed on his arm and I would never have had to hurt everyone I care about! It's my fault Nagi so don't say it's not!" tears running down her face, Ikuto stared at her in shock at her apparent overdose of guilt and self-hatred.

"Is it wrong to hope that there is good in everyone?" he cut in angrily, forcing her to look at him through the power of his voice. "What you went through isn't an easy thing Amu. Don't blame yourself for someone else's mistake. You shouldn't have to have even went through that." Ikuto's heart hurt to see his girl putting the weight of the world on her shoulders and hating herself. All he wanted to do was pick her up and hug her tightly in his arms, never letting go. But he couldn't, not yet.

"But I should have told someone, I should have gotten out while I still could." Adamant in her beliefs, Amu refused to look at the frustrated boy and instead, chose to look at the tear drops spreading on the angel white sheets of her bed.

"You loved him Amu-chan." Nagi's voice was gentle, but the point blunt.

Amu knew he was right, after all, the only reason she ever did go back was to prove to herself that her papa was okay and that he still loved her. Of course, it was all fake and that hope had quickly vanished, but for the most part, it was one of the only reasons she stayed. Besides the fact that she had nowhere else to go. Suddenly, Amu realized just how stupid she'd been and how fast everything had gone down the drain.

"I loved him, but I don't ever want to see him ever again." Angry and broken, Amu's shoulders wracked and she felt Ikuto's comforting hand steadying her.

"And he won't, not ever, there'll be a court hearing in a week, and after that, he'll be in jail for life." Confidence emanated off the navy haired boy as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Hearing?" she stumbled over the word and the world seemed to swirl around her.

She had forgotten, for all intents and purposes, she was an orphan.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I basically talked to a bunch of people about the whole foster care system and now I'm annoyed because apparently, during the time of the trial, until it is actually PROVEN that the parent abused the child, the child is sent into foster care and cannot live with a family friend if no alternative family is available. Which means I need to add a few OC's for a while which I really hate doing. Oh well, at least that gives me time to solve the adoption problem. I'm still trying to decide where she's going to live. Nagi was an option, but now I'm thinking that she might just live with the foster people just to make things easier.**


	9. My Heart Unlock!

**A/N Hey everyone! This is kind of a filler chapter unfortunately but an actual chapter where the foster parents are introduced is coming soon! I just have to draw up some character profiles. Basically, the outline for the next few chapters is that Amu gets out of the hospital, she meets the foster parents, and the trial starts and some drama starts with Tsumugu br-whoops! Can't spoil it too much! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and forgive me for the utter shoujo mange scene between Ikuto and Amu, I've been reading too much Gakuen Alice :$**

* * *

Amu gaped. Her breath coming in short gasps as she reached around erratically with her hand until she grasped Ikuto's firmly, a small twinge of comfort coming from his strong squeeze. An orphan. She was an orphan. Not to mention the trial and the charges and the jail time and oh my God, she'd have to find somewhere to live. Would they let her live alone? It's not like she never stayed home alone for long periods of time anyway…no, she was underage.

"Amu, Amu, calm down, it's alright. We'll get through it, just calm down." Utau's soothing voice brought her out of her wild imaginings and Amu gasped in gulps of air like a choked woman.

"Fine? Fine? Where am I supposed to live? What am I supposed to do?" shooting out questions like a canon she was interrupted by a stormy eyed and determined Nagi. The last time Amu needed help, he couldn't do anything for her and look what happened. This time, Nagi would do it right, he'd help her with everything he had. And he wouldn't take no for an answer. "You can stay with me. This time, I'll definitely protect Amu-chan." He said sincerely and Amu turned to look up at him, shiny-eyed.

The harsh croak of the door startled her out of her response and Amu turned, wide-eyed at the newcomer.

She was of average height with a slim, but pleasing build. Shoulder length straight hair that curled slightly at the ends, her forest green locks glistened seductively under the light. Sharp almond eyes peeked from thick lashes and in her perfectly manicured hands, she held a thick folder, random bits of paper sticking out at odd angles. Walking right in as though she owned the place, the lady ignored everyone around her and strode determinedly towards the hospital bed. Fear clenched in Amu's chest and she glanced at Ikuto in a panicked curiosity.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. As a potential for legality problems, Hinamori-san will be sent into foster care." Her voice was sharp and to the point and Ikuto glared at her contemptuously.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Tadase's overly polite voice contrasted his tense position and the lady smiled like a spider in its web; more fake than genuine.

"Kaioh Setsuna. I'm Amu's social worker."

"Don't call her by such familiar terms." Rima's cold remark elicited a cool stare in her direction and a snarky response.

"Well because of her father's actions, we'll be becoming very well acquainted."

Clenching his fist under the bed, Kukai stared at the social worker expressionlessly. Just who did she think she was? A social worker should be kind and friendly, not some total bitch who obviously didn't give a damn about Amu or her situation. Kukai didn't get angry a lot, in fact, he couldn't really remember a time when he had ever been seriously furious.

Of course, that all changed with finding out what Amu's father did, but other than that, he had never lost his temper. Of course, things surrounding Amu never were normal, so he supposed he had every right to want to push the cold lady out of her room and make sure she never came back.

Smirking slightly, he wondered at just how angry Ikuto was if this was the outrage he was feeling.

At that moment, the only level-headed one in the room was Nagi, and that was only because that was his character. He knew when the time was to be neutral, and when it was time to be upset. This of course, wasn't one of those times. "And may I ask _why_ she cannot stay with me? Until Amu decides where she wants to live and the trial is over, she should stay with me. I'm her friend; living with me would give her a friendly environment rather than living with a stranger." He dictated reasonably, trying to point out the logic in his argument.

Smiling coldly, Setsuna waved him away boredly. "It's not her decision where she gets to live, it's ours. And until Hinamori Tsumugu is proven guilty of his crimes, she must go into foster care until further notice." That did it.

Completely over the edge at this point, Ikuto burst out of his chair and pinned her down with a glare so intensely full of hatred and contempt, even Rima winced. "Proven? Of course he's guilty! He almost killed her and you're saying he might not be fucking **guilty**?" Everyone stared, shocked at the heaving navy-haired boy who was currently crackling with electric hatred.

No one, in all of their lives and memories had seen Ikuto yell like that. At anyone. Even Utau, his own flesh and blood, had never seen Ikuto completely lose it like that. He was more of the quietly threatening type and she could barely believe her eyes. But she didn't blame him. After everything that had happened and all their promises and comforting, this woman came in and threatened to tear all that apart. To top it all off, she was insinuating that Amu could go back and live with that…that monster again, which by God was NEVER happening. Even if she had to bribe the court using her celebrity money to get her out of there, there was no way in hell Amu was going back to that maniac. No way.

Instead of yelling back or arguing, Setsuna merely took hold of her folder and turning it over to a new page, scribbled a few words. "Violent acquaintances…hmm, seems we'll have to do visitor restrictions as well…" practically seeing red, Ikuto was about to explode when a soft hand embraced his own.

A slight shake of Amu's head was all he needed to breathe out his anger and sit back in his chair, a heavy glare still on his face. "No!" Yaya's outburst widened everybody's eyes as the youngest of their group stood up the woman who no doubt probably terrified her. "You can't do that! Ikuto-tan always protects Amu-chi, no matter what!" Yaya's baby voice burst like a bubble in the air and her pleading eyes and clenched hands touched Amu's heart. "You can't stop Amu-chi from seeing him, they're in love!" she claimed adamantly, not noticing the heavy blush that bloomed on the rosette's cheeks and how even in his outraged state, Ikuto still managed a small smirk.

"Which is exactly why she can't see him, obviously his mal-intent has influenced her situation." She responded curtly, still scribbling in her folder.

From his vantage point, Nagi could see her writing furiously, the words _abusive boyfriend?_ Underlined several times. Narrowing his eyes, Nagi grabbed her hand, halting her writing and froze her with his stare. "Don't write lies Kaioh-san. It was Tskiyomi-san who saved her. If it wasn't for him, she'd be dead. Force him out of Amu-chan's life and you'll be taking away one of her only connections to home." If it was any other snot-nosed kid, Setsuna would have pushed them away and moved on. But there was something about the long haired boy that shook her to the bone. Maybe it was the way he moved, like fluid silver, or the serious glint in his eye. Maybe it was the aura he gave off, the pounding light that battered her eyes and screamed for all those to hear; I'm not giving up.

He was different, that much was for certain.

Shaking his hand away, she ignored him, but crossed out the dot-jot and looked up, looking only at Amu who had still not spoken a word. "An appeal has been made to the Supreme Court; it'll be a few days until we get a reply. Monday is the day they talk about those things." Pausing, she shifted her stance before continuing. "There are several charges so far against your father, officers will be coming in later to question you later for more, but the main ones being child abuse and attempted murder. Until he is proven guilty, you will be put in the foster care system until further notice. If his parental rights are terminated, then you will be either permanently placed in foster care, or be put in an orphanage for adoption." Looking up at her friends, the icy beauty could see the wariness in her eyes and the small, barely perceptible hope that shone like a beacon. Deciding to put an end to her fantasy, Setsuna stood up abruptly. "But don't get your hopes up; few kids are ever adopted with histories such as yours." The last remark was clearly meant to cause a dent in Amu's armor despite the advice-giving tone it held.

Amu was shocked. Here she was, taking pain killers every day, in a hospital because her father had beat her almost to death and this lady came in and tried to take away her hopes? No. For too long had Amu stayed silent and let misfortune have its way with her. Well not anymore. Hinamori Amu was ready to fight back, and she was starting with the lady who was trying to suck away her happiness. Looking deep into her heart, she called onto the parts of her she had so long ignored. Willing her hopes and loves to life, Amu bore her entire soul on her face and stared at the social worker with such intensity, all her heart and soul pouring into her stare. Her bravery, her will, her desires, her lost innocence; everything. Amu was not giving up. "I won't give up."

Stepping back, Setsuna turned quickly away from the girl who refused to back down and hurriedly left the room, ignoring the sudden cheers that burst from the door and the rainbow of lights above her bed.

Crying out, Amu's eyes widened in happiness as tears of joy bloomed. As soon as that hateful lady left the room, four sparkling eggs lit up in front of her eyes and cracked open, one by one. "Amu-chan! You did it!" Ran's cheery voice matched her wide smile and pom pom throw as Amu stared in silent euphoria.

"Ran!" as suddenly as she uttered those two words, the rest of her charas hatched, each bearing a proud smile on their little faces. "You found it Amu-chan, you found it." Dia smiled sweetly, showing her pride in her holder.

"Amu-chan we missed you!" Suu called out, squeezing her cheek affectionately, wiping away her tears away as she did.

"You finally learned to believe." Miki's cool voice greatly contrasted her warm smile as she laughed and joined the group hug.

"Minna!" Crying out, Amu hugged her four charas closer to her and smiled a watery smile.

Around her, everyone else grinned as well, glad that Amu had finally rediscovered her dreams. "I missed you." She murmured sadly, looking at each piece of her intently. "But how did you get here? You're supposed to be with Nagi." She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"We heard you calling for us. We're always with you Amu-chan, even if we're apart." Dia grinned wisely before settling on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan, you got your charas back…" Nagi smiled down at her and Ikuto gripped her hand tightly.

Laughing, she brought her charas up to her face and smiled. "Ikuto! I got them back! I got them back!" sharing a secret smiled between just the two of them, she suddenly wished they were alone. She wanted him to hug her and…and she wanted him to give her a kiss. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go. To never let them take her away to someplace else and never see him again, never see her friends again. Looking around her, Amu never wanted to lose this. She never wanted to lose the people surrounding her, the ones she called friends and some, her family.

"I'm glad." She murmured, watching Miki smile knowingly.

A worried expression soon overtook Suu's face though and Amu looked at her fearfully. "Amu-chan, we heard what that mean lady said. Are we really going to go away?" she asked tearfully.

Softening her eyes, Amu grabbed her chara close and shook her head. "It's alright Suu. No matter what happens, we'll get through it. Right?" looking to her left, she lost herself in her family's eyes and their confident smiles. "We'll be alright." She murmured, clutching her charas close and looking out the window, into the endless sunshine and the birds flying high. One day, she'd fly high too.

* * *

Night had fallen like a thief and the hallway lights were closed. Silence echoed throughout and Amu settled comfortably against Ikuto's hard chest and made a mmm-ing noise in the back of her throat. For some reason, meeting someone when you weren't supposed to was a lot better than when you could. "I feel like I'm doing something illegal." She whispered against his neck, eliciting a shiver that run up his spine.

"What's illegal is that woman." He didn't need to specify who "that woman" was.

She already knew.

Snuggling further into him, she smiled when he wrapped his warm arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Are they really going to take me away?" she murmured vulnerably.

Pushing away a strand of bubblegum hair away from her face, Amu caught sight of his chiseled features and protective expression. "Not away from me they're not. I finally got you to admit you're in love with me." Smirking, he brushed his lips lightly against her temple and she squeezed out her arm to smack him lightly.

"Shut up pervert." She muttered.

A serious expression crossed his face as he shifted his body squarely to hers. Intently looking into her widening golden eyes, Amu felt her heart beat faster. "Amu. I will never let anyone take you away, understand? I don't care if they decide to put you across the other side of the world, I will find you, and I will bring you back." Bringing her hand up to his cheek, Amu could feel the tears welling up inside of her. Holding onto the hand on his cheek, he pressed it against his face. "I'll always hold onto your hand." Gripping it more firmly, he leaned in slowly, giving her all the time in the world to pull away.

Instead, she pushed ahead, a tear leaking from her closed eyelid as she pressed her lips against his in a silent promise. This hand…the hand that held hers so warmly, she never wanted to let it go. Molding her mouth to his, Amu revelled in his kiss and let his warmth and love wash over her like a soothing rain. He'd protect her. Ikuto would keep her safe. Against their chests, the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key glowed beneath their clothes, but neither paid any attention to it.

Pulling her head up against his chest, he stroked her hair methodically as he listened to her breathing. Hand still embracing hers, Ikuto smiled when Amu's head lolled sleepily before settling into her pillow decisively. "I love you Ikuto." She murmured tiredly, a small yawn escaping her lips.

Kissing her forehead, Ikuto gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll keep my promise Amu…you'll see."

He left soon after, giving her one last kiss good bye before bounding into the night, promising he'd see her soon. She slept with a smile and blushing cheeks.

* * *

"Amu-chan! Wake up!" poking her cheek repetitively, Amu groaned before blinking her eyes awake.

The ever pink clad Ran took up her vision and she squeaked in surprise. "Ran!"

"Quickly Amu-chan, the police are coming." Miki urged, whipping out a hairbrush and tossing it to the confused rosette who only went through with the motions before questioning them.

"What are you-!" a knock on the door interrupted her and she eeped in surprise.

Trying to look presentable, Amu winced as she moved her leg and moaned in pain. Faint voices from outside caught her attention and an amused smile broke out on her face. As usual, Utau was making a ruckus. Why however, was still a mystery. But Amu thought she could put together the pieces.

"And I'll telling you officers, that Amu won't want to talk to you by herself." She insisted stubbornly, blocking the doorway to her best friend's room with a determined stance.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is a criminal investigation. You can't just come in and-"

"I refuse to let you in there without me."

Sighing, Amu shifted her position before calling out. "Utau?" it was a timid voice that asked the question and not two seconds later, the door flew open and the energetic blonde zoomed into the room to sit next to the patient with a stubborn glare on her face.

"We're sorry to bother you Hinamori-san, but we need to ask you a few questions." The two officers looked kind enough, one of them a man and the other a woman, still, Amu didn't want to get into details with people she didn't even know.

Looking down, Amu stuttered. "Don't you already know everything you need to know? My…my father should have told you everything." She murmured quietly, focusing on the blond pigtails that fluttered in the air instead of the scary looking police belts and weapons.

"I'm sorry, but we need your story too." The woman seemed sincere in her apology, but Amu knew she just wanted this over and done with.

"I don't…I don't want to remember what happened. Please…"

"What your father did to you is horrible, but if we're going to punish him, you have to tell us what happened." The man urged, an impatient tone lacing his voice.

"Can't you see this is hard for her? Why don't you come back later after she's had a chance to come to terms with talking to you?" Utau defended her instantly and Amu's heart warmed. That was Utau, always there when you needed her, ready to protect you at a moment's notice. She was a firecracker, never backing down, always holding her ground.

"If we could, we would. But right now, we just don't have the time. The court wants both sides stories before the call for an appeal is confirmed. That's in two days so please understand our time limits."

Utau looked like she was about to toss out a sassy remark when Amu's calm voice interrupted her. "It's alright, I can do this. Just…give me time to answer your questions."

Nodding gently, the woman flipped open her pad as the other officer pulled out a recorder and switched it on. "This is officers Mido and Saskute in Tokyo Region Hospital. The time is 10:23 a.m. and the interviewee is Hinamori Amu along with witness-"glancing curiously at her, Utau coolly responded. "Hoshina Utau."

Gaping, the officer stared in shock before coughing. "-And Hoshina…Utau. We will now be commencing the interview." Placing it on the nightstand, he turned to his partner expectantly.

"Okay, let's start with why you're here alright?" nodding shyly, Amu opened her mouth before looking at Utau.

Memories of Utau shooting her an encouraging smile at her mama's funeral and the way she'd never give up gave Amu the boost she needed to answer the officer's question.

"My papa h…hit me and he…" touching the entry wound as though in a painful memory, Amu winced, "he stabbed me. My friends rescued me and brought me here."

"When did your father start hitting you?"

"I don't know, not very long ago. Maybe a week or so?" Amu's memories were hazy in terms of dates and times. During those moments of fear and terror, everything just blurred past her in waves of pain and confusion.

Frowning, she scribbled a few things down before continuing. "Can you describe the first moment you ever felt threatened by your father?" she asked gently.

"Umm…umm…" Amu's throat constricted and she felt tremors running up and down her arms. Why was she hyperventilating? She was fine. She was fine! Her father would never touch her again. She was fine, she was fine, she was fine. The words blurred around in her head until Utau called her name.

"Amu." Snapping her neck up at her wildly, Utau stared at her, unwavering. "You're safe." She said it so confidently, as though, without a doubt, those words were true.

And slowly, she began to believe it. She was safe.

"After my mama and sister died, he was never home and when he came back, it was always night and he was drunk. I only started being scared of him when I…when I came into my room and his beer bottles were…were everywhere and he…he took all the pictures of me and smashed them." She confessed, twisting the sheets beneath her fingers and looking down.

"Did he only start hurting you recently? What was the first incident?"

Quiet for a moment, the memory replayed in her head on a loop and Amu swore she could still smell the wine in her hair and taste the blood on her tongue. Shaking her head out of the memory, Amu struggled to find the words before breathing in. "He came home early that day, it wasn't that long ago, and I tried to hug him but…" tears flooded her vision and she swallowed rapidly. "He said he blamed me for mama's death and called me a…he called me a murderer and cracked his cup on my head." Brushing the left side of her head lightly, she caught the pitying expression on the officer's face before it flashed back to being expressionless.

"Do you know why he blamed you? It says here Hinamori Midori and Ami died in a car accident."

"They were on their way to pick me up." She answered quietly.

"And what happened after that?"

So for the third time, Amu retold her story of terror and pain and had stopped crying somewhere during the part where her friends had rescued her. Glancing at Utau, she smiled tearily, her face full of appreciation and friendship.

"They rescued you? Who? How did they know you were there? What happened?" the male officer was now fully suspicious and shooting questions faster than missile launcher.

Glaring at him, Utau squared her body to his and took him on. "My brother and our friend and I figured something was wrong about the situation after her first hospitalization so we went to her house. Her father answered the door and we connected the dots. After that, we went back to Amu but she was already gone. Figuring she went back home, we rushed back there and when we arrived, that bastard had stabbed her." Hatred filled her voice and the officers had no doubt she was telling the truth.

"Then what?"

"Kukai, our friend, got the knife away from him and grabbed him and I called the police, you know the rest."

Shutting off the tape recorder, the officer sighed in her chair. "Well, the good news is, if we can prove even half of the things you've told us, you can be sure that you'll never see Hinamori Tsumugu ever again."

"With any luck, we can charge him with abuse, child neglect, attempted murder and alcohol abuse." His partner continued.

Amu's hopeful face broke the officer's heart and she cursed the man who ever laid a finger on her. A person who could hurt a young defenseless little girl, let alone their own daughter was heartless and deserved to rot in jail for the rest of their life. Bidding their farewells, the officers thanked her for her time and walked out the door, leaving the two friends by themselves.

To Amu's shock, talking to the officers and confessing to what had transpired in her house had lifted a weight in her heart she hadn't known existed. Knowing that her confessions could lead to her father never being able to see her ever again made her happier than she thought it would. Utau's excited face only fueled her relief as she grabbed the rosette's hands and jumped up. "He's gone Amu, he's gone!" cheering, Amu laughed like her heart had just grown wings. Together, with Utau and their charas, they celebrated and allowed themselves to hope that their futures would turn out as good as they dreamed.

Somewhere out there was a future with all of her friends and a family who'd take her in and love her. Somewhere out there, there was a hope for Amu's heart to finally start to heal and stitch up the wounds that had so recently opened. Somewhere, she hoped her mama was watching her, guiding her through this life that had gotten so out of control.

But it wouldn't be out of control any longer. She had her charas and she had her friends. And for Hinamori Amu, that was more than enough to get her life back.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Her charas are back : ) of course, don't expect a lot of appearances from the charas, personally, I just find it so difficult to add them to the story and dialogue. Of course, I'll try as hard as I can, after all it is Shugo CHARA, but no promises. Thank you to all my reviewers, I write for you *heart* you guys are all awesome!**


	10. Blueberry Pancakes

**A/N Sorry I haven't been around in the past while, I've been going through a kind of hard time recently but it's alright now! This is kind of another filler chapter-I'm sorry!-but I felt it was slightly necassary and I haven't exactly finished imagining what Amu's foster parents will be like. It's surprisingly difficult since I don't want to make them all Mary-Sues, but at the same time, I kind of want them to be a picture perfect, white picket fence kind of family. Oh well, I'll decide later, probably in the middle of my sleep -_- **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahhhh, free at last!" Kukai stretched his arms around his head and sighed, a look of exaggerated content on his face. A sudden fist colliding with his shoulder toppled him to the left as he pouted miserably.

"Idiot. _Amu_ was the one in the hospital not you." Rolling her amethyst eyes at the pouting brunette, Utau smiled slightly at his adorable expression before quickly blushing and turning away.

Smiling to herself, said hospital-free girl hummed merrily as Ikuto pushed her along in her now familiar wheelchair down the street until they arrived in front of a cheery looking restaurant and pushed open the door. The tiny bell chirped a welcome as a perky waitress walked up to them holding a few menus under her arm. "Hi there! Welcome to Cora's. Is it just the four of you or-"

Ikuto interrupted her coolly, already wheeling Amu deeper inside. "Just us."

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's aloofness, Amu leaned back in her chair and couldn't help the ecstatic grin that spread across her face at the thought of finally being out of the hospital. Upon her discharge, the doctors assured her she'd make a full recovery as long as she took it slowly and refrained from any strenuous physical and too much pressure on her broken bones. To be honest, Amu was looking forward to the checkup she was scheduled to have two weeks from now. She'd finally be able to get the cast off her leg and be allowed to take the splint off her fingers. Besides, two weeks from now, all the bruises on her body should have faded and the stiches in her stomach would have fallen out and she would finally be able to stop taking the medication the doctors put her on. Her pills were mainly pain killers and antibiotics against infection but still, Amu hated swallowing pills, she felt like she would choke every time.

But Amu knew she shouldn't complain. In every aspect, she had it good. She wouldn't have any long time injuries, or a broken bone that would never heal right. Her internal organs were fine and she hadn't lost too much blood. The only downside to the equation were the needle-like scars that ran raggedly up and down her torso. When her father whipped her, it wasn't with the leather part of the belt, but the buckle itself. At certain points, the pin part had dug into her skin and ripped it out, sending pieces of skin flying into the air along with tiny droplets of blood.

The doctor had said that her scars would probably last forever, but Amu was okay with that. She remembered sitting with her mother one day as they flipped through her Japanese history book and stopped at a page about the later lives of soldiers. A picture of a man with a thin scar running across his neck had her asking the question of why he didn't get it removed. Her mother's answer would stay with her the rest of the life and was the reason she wasn't considering asking for plastic surgery.

"People get scars because they made a mistake, they didn't pay enough attention or their opponent got the best of them. When Kobayshi-san got captured, they held him at knife-point and were about to kill him when his comrades came in and rescued him. He kept that scar as a reminder of what happened and to motivate himself to get stronger. Instead of erasing his mistakes, he learned from it."

She had something to learn too. Amu would keep those scars to remind herself never to let anyone get the best of her ever again. She would keep them because what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And she would be stronger.

Startled out of her musings, Amu realized with a sudden embarrassment that the waitress was looking down at her with a mixture of pity and impatience. "Will you be sitting at the end of the table?" she asked, looking down at her wheelchair questioningly.

"Oh, umm-"

"Actually, would you mind taking her wheelchair to the front? We can get it when we leave." Smiling at the waitress, Kukai pulled Amu up to her feet, careful to lean her on the opposite side of her leg and set her down delicately in the booth like chair as the waitress nodded hesitantly before going back to staring at the seemingly uncaring blue haired boy. Noticing her ogling her brother, Utau scowled and made a not to herself to keep an eye on her.

Her brother was taken.

"Can I bring you any drinks?" she asked perkily, sliding over the menus to her patrons and quickly scribbling down their responses.

"Just water, thanks." Kukai answered cheerily, intently examining the menu and contemplating with utter seriousness his potential order.

Snorting at his expression of life or death, Utau asked for the same thing her brother was getting which was apparently a steeped tea. Everyone on the table smiled as Amu cheerfully asked for chocolate milk, not feeling much like a hot drink at the moment.

A ping caught everyone's attention as the waitress left, wheeling the wheelchair awkwardly to front and Amu glanced curiously at Kukai's sheepish expression. Flipping open his vivid green phone, his eyes quickly scanned the text before turning to the curious siblings.

"Apparently the time changed to three instead of two, according to you-know-who, it's just delay after delay with these people."

Ikuto snorted knowingly before being grabbed by an eager Amu. "Are we going somewhere?" she asked, widening her eyes cutely and glancing at Utau, knowing she was the weakest link in the chain.

Stammering, Utau was saved by a smirking Ikuto who played idly with the salt shaker annoyingly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Nowhere." He chirped, loving every minute of her pouting.

Narrowing her eyes, Amu waved her arms around. "Ikutoooo!" she whined, "Tell me!"

"It's a surprise." He winked snarkily watching as her face turned redder and the desire to know welled in her eyes.

"Ikuto!" about to say, or rather yell some more, she was interrupted by four drinks being set in front of them and the disappearance of their menus. Quickly informing the waitress of their orders, the four settled back comfortably in their seats, entertaining themselves with idle chatter before Kukai popped their bubble of contentment and brought up the meeting with Amu's foster parents later that day.

"Do any of us even know who they are?" he asked, not really expecting a positive reply and not being surprised when no one nodded.

"I guess we'll just have to find out when we see them." Amu replied disappointedly.

"The meeting's at seven right?"

Nodding at the blonde, Kukai picked at the edge of the table anxiously. "Yeah, she's supposed to meet them at the Social Services office and then go back home with them. We're packing your bags after lunch right?"

"Mm." To tell the truth, Amu was **not** looking forward to going back to her house and packing all her stuff up. She felt like if she went back there, everything would just come rushing back and all the time she'd spent on pushing her experiences out of her mind would go to waste. She didn't ever want to go back to that time of despair and shock ever again. But looking around her, at the amusing bickering of her two best friends and the serious looking boy to her left, Amu figured she'd be alright. If she ever teetered to close to the edge, they'd be sure to pull her back into the light. She was sure of it.

"They're only giving me two bags so I'm really going to have to toss out a lot." She commented sadly, already missing her punkish outfits and random knick knacks.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! Miki'll help you choose!" Ran called out cheerily from inside her chara pouch and Amu patted it gently, smiling down at her pink clad chara.

"Are they going to sell everything else?" Kukai asked curiously, watching as Ikuto nodded, looking far older than he really was.

"They're going to sell the house and everything in it and put it into a separate bank account for Amu to use when she turns eighteen. Her mother's will is being processed but nothing will come out of it until the end of the trial. Tsumugu won't get anything when he's deemed guilty."

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Kukai looked at Amu somewhat appreciatively, "Sooo, basically, you're kinda rich now aren't you Amu?" he grinned boyishly when he got the response he wanted as Amu stuttered before laughing along with everyone else at the table.

They were still chuckling when the waitress pulled over a moving tray with four scrumptious looking dishes and proceeded to set them down accordingly. Utau glared at her when she noticed the heart shaped layout of the food on Ikuto's plate and watched satisfactorily as the waitress cringed slightly before stuffing a slip of paper in her hand back into her pocket. Utau realized with righteous outrage that she had scribbled her number onto the paper, noticing her glare, Ikuto chuckled amusedly before moving around the fruits on his plate to ruin the romantic image before Amu noticed.

Turns out it was unnecessary considering the second she had her plate, Amu lost all focus of the world around her and attacked her food viciously, stuffing as much food as humanly possible into her mouth before devouring it. "You look like you haven't eaten in a week." Ikuto commented dryly, watching as bit by bit, all the food on her plate disappeared.

Snapping her head up indignantly, Amu went on the defensive, a strawberry stuck to her fork. "You try eating hospital food for a week, it doesn't even have a taste!" she exclaimed passionately, stuffing the strawberry in her mouth to prove her point, moaning in pleasure and licking her lips mournfully.

Nodding seriously, Kukai hummed in agreement. "Truer words were never spoken." He answered solemnly.

"See, Kukai thinks I'm right." She retorted proudly, a sweat drop forming soon after at Utau's sarcastic reply.

"And he also thinks ping pong's a sport." She retorted dryly.

Rubbing his chin, Ikuto looked thoughtful as he glanced at his sister, "Well technically…"

Amu sighed knowingly, here they go again.

"No way! A sport requires actually MOVING, where's the movement in ping pong? That's like saying foosball should be a sport!" Utau exclaimed, her pigtails flying with her words.

"Then why's it in the Olympics?" Kukai tossed back, high fiving Ikuto as he shot off some fact or other about the athleticness of ping-pong.

Amu smiled, listening to their banter amusedly as she polished off the last bit of her blueberry pancakes. Leaning back into her seat, a blush dotted her cheeks as underneath the table, Ikuto had grabbed her hand and was trying to get her to play a game of thumb war.

* * *

Not too long after, the four of them found themselves in front of Amu's house and stood there warily. Standing at the front, was the procrastinating rosette whose hand trembled over the doorknob precariously. Straightening her jaw determinately, she squared her shoulders boldly and twisted the golden knob quickly before she had a chance to reconsider.

The eerie swing of the door brought their breaths to a halt as the untouched foyer entered their view. Nothing had changed save for a few pieces of yellow police tape and a few missing items for evidence. The glass that had shattered when Tsumugu threw the picture frame still remained strewn about on the floor and Amu choked up visibly at the sight of it. Spinning her neck around rapidly, Amu was suddenly overcome with a swell of emotions that she didn't even know how to name.

Thousands and thousands of memories swirled around in her head like a tornado and everything around her seemed to pass by in a blur of colours and sounds. Spinning, spinning, spinning. The world spun around her as the glass seemed to lift in the air and come flying right at her. Terror erupted in her eyes and she could feel her throat tightening in a scream when a cool hand sprang out from nowhere and touched her gently.

Jolted back from her subconciousness, Amu's eyes widened tearily as she blinked to see Ikuto's gentle face in her view. "It's alright." He murmured, his hand cupping her cheek softly as she brought her own hand to hold his firmly.

And with those two words, the shards vanished from her sight and the world slowed until everything was still once again. Her breaths came in steady beats and everything seemed brighter, a bit livelier than before.

Smiling brightly at her boyfriend, Amu nodded. "Mm." she agreed, before turning to her friends, a motivated expression on her face. "Kukai, you're in charge of bringing the suitcases; they're in the basement, somewhere in the storage room I think. After that, you and Utau can work in the kitchen to clear it out of all the food and Ikuto and I will pack everything else. So let's do it!" she cheered enthusiastically, grinning as Kukai cheered back, grabbing Utau's hand and dragging her down the stairs of their unfinished basement.

Turning to face the tall blue haired boy, Amu smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up and lift her in his embrace. "If we hurry, we can probably finish just before three, ne Ikuto?"

Caught off guard, Ikuto's eyes wore a slightly surprised expression as he hummed in response. It was already 12:28 and by the end of that day, the entire house was supposed to packed and ready to be sold. It wasn't only Amu's two suitcases that had to be ready to go, but everything that couldn't be sold as well. Albums, journals, artwork, anything personal or hand-made had to be either thrown in the garbage or taken somewhere else. Ikuto figured that if Utau and Kukai could finish clearing the kitchen of food and things, they could get a head start on collecting anything that couldn't be sold. That way, Amu could just sit down and go through it all and decide what to throw out and what to keep right before they left. It was a relaxing way to end their day, and say good bye.

Bursting through her door loudly, Amu nearly killed herself in fright as Kukai dropped the two bags, heaving with the exertion before jutting his thumb behind him. "You know where to find us, have fun Amu." He winked mischievously, obviously implying something he should definitely NOT be implying.

Glaring heavily at him, Ikuto scared the brunette enough for him to scurry out the door fearfully, pouting pitifully at his sister over how scary her brother was.

Smirking satisfactorily, Ikuto just started thinking he might be able to enjoy himself, until Amu twirled out of her closet holding a shirt to her chest and sighing, the crutches Ikuto had given her held tightly under her underarms. "Ikuto, should I keep this? Or is totally not worth it? I really like it, but it'll take space from the more important things…maybe I should-" after the first two minutes and a half, Ikuto's thoughts drooped out of focus and all of Amu's words blurred right by as his eyes fluttered closed and purred in content.

Sweat dropping at Ikuto's sleeping form; Amu huffed at his lack of tact. "Stupid pervert. I thought he was going to help me." Muttering to herself, Amu contented herself with allowing her trendier chara to pick out her clothes before throwing them to Suu, who somehow was able to fit more of everything into each bag than Amu ever could.

"Amu-chan, I'm done!" pointing at the perfectly zipped bag, Miki entered her lecture mode, "I filled it with all your cutest outfits and the bag of toiletries you gave me."

Glancing confusedly at the other empty one, Miki's small smile and nostalgic eyes said it all. "I left that one empty for the things you can't replace." Smiling her thanks, Amu hugged her tiny chara to her cheek and whispered her thanks.

Walking around her room, Amu soaked in the happiness on her friends' and family's faces from the photos on her walls and desk. Walking up to her dresser, she held up a silver frame that held a picture of her and her mother standing in front of the waterfront, her mother's hand clutching wildly at her hat to keep it from flying away and the other around her daughter's shoulders. Amu's hair was waving crazily in this photo, but her smile was no less brilliant.

Grinning down at the photo, Amu carefully turned the frame around to loosen the picks around it and gently tugged the photo loose. The next half hour was her running around the house to scrounge around for an empty album and stuffing all the pictures in her room into its clear pages. With the help of her charas, the picture placing process took less time than she anticipated and Amu quickly cleared each bedroom for any pictures she wanted to keep.

Rummaging through her parents' closet, Amu found the large box that held all of their family albums and tugged them into her room where she carefully placed them in her bag, looking down lovingly at them before limping down the stairs, having tossed her crutches down ahead to see how the two lovebirds were doing.

"Oy, Amu! Come check it out." Kukai called out from behind the kitchen and Amu poked her head in curiously.

Gasping, she hurled herself over to the large pile as quickly as she could and dug threw it wildly, laughing in delight at the things she found. "Where did you find this? I've been looking for it forever!" she cried out happily, holding her bright pink diary, little kid writing plastered all over the cover.

"It was behind the couch, under some dust bunnies." Utau tossed out casually, scrunching up her nose in distaste. "Honestly Amu, you should take better care of your stuff."

Giving the blonde an incredulous look, Amu's fingers brushed the worn cover nostalgically before snapping back into her packing mode. "I guess I'll have to sort through all of this, are you guys done the kitchen?"

Nodding satisfactorily, Kukai patted his stomach and sighed contentedly, "Aaaaaall taken care of Amu."

Snorting, the blonde bopped him on the head affectionately before tackling the pile along with Amu, sorting everything into multiple piles and helping her dump the unwanted things into a quickly filling garbage bag. The three of them were working quietly, randomly commenting on a few items or laughing as they recalled a memory when Utau's head snapped up and her calculating eyes caught Amu's. "Where's Ikuto?" she demanded accusingly, as though already suspecting her brother being up to no good.

Amu's face darkened comically as she suddenly remembered him falling asleep on her and she crossed her arms grumpily. "He fell asleep." She grumbled, glaring as Kukai snorted.

Outrage burst into the pop star's eyes as she jumped up energetically, heading in the direction of the stairs, her shouts still heard by the two shocked occupants of the room. "A hundred yen he won't wake up." Kukai wagered, wagging his eyebrows up and down comically.

Snorting, Amu jutted her head away. "Ha! Are you kidding me? He'll come running back down here in three seconds." She countered self-assuredly.

"No way."

A sudden serious look overtook the rosette's face and Kukai blanched warily. "If you think **Ikuto's** scary, then you've never seen Utau." She warned eerily, already backing away from the blonde tornado she knew would come their way.

Face paling, Kukai's head swivelled in paranoia, trying to locate the angry blonde. Said blonde came down one minute later, pulling a meek Ikuto by the ear before plopping him on the floor and wiping her hands satisfactorily. "You don't cross me and get away with it." She murmured darkly, watching in sick satisfaction as Kukai sank lower into the floor and shied away meekly.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Souma-kun!" Amu called out, waving happily towards the speeding brunette as he drove down the road, leaving the four of them and Amu's two bags in front of Nagi's grand Japanese styled home. After an hour of begging and promising to the do the chores later, Kukai had managed to hitch them a ride to their dancing friend's house last minute and was currently grumbling at the unfairness of the world.

"What are we doing at Nagi's?" she asked curiously, pushing the wheels of her wheelchair as each of the boys took one of her suitcases.

Smiling conspiratorially, Kukai hauled her out of her chair as Utau handed her crutches before pushing open the door loudly.

People popped up from everywhere as they cried out their salutations, "SURPRISE! Welcome back Amu!" all around her, her friends cheered euphorically as streamers popped out of cans and party whistles were blown.

"Minna!" she gasped happily, looking up at the colourful banner on the ceiling and the long table of food and snacks. "Thank you." She whispered before being engulfed in a two way hug with Yaya pulling on her left and Rima at her right.

"Amu-chi! Amu!" the two short girls glomped her on either side and Amu teetered precariously, unable to retain her balance, arms lurching forwards to break her fall, Amu gasped, bracing herself for the impact when someone's white clothed chest broke her fall. Arms wrapped around her, lifting her up, Tadase smiled sweetly, garnet eyes glittering with unsaid lust. "Are you alright Amu-chan?"

Still in shock from being in his embrace, Amu glanced around to find Ikuto and felt a relief in her heart when she saw him heading her way, crutches in his hands. Pulling herself from his embrace, she saw his crestfallen expression, but felt no pity, instead, smiling gratefully at the slightly jealous cat eared boy and crying out in surprise to see a familiar green haired boy.

"Incho!" she cried out, reaching an arm out to hug him soundly. Kairi blushed at the contact and stammered his congratulations at her discharge formally. From behind an open door, Nagi strode in carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies, their enticing aroma watering her mouth. "Those smell delicious Nagi. I forgot how good of a cook you were."

"It's hard to believe you could forget the first time I baked for you…Tskiyomi-san gave you a compensation that night didn't he?" winking coyly, he laughed at her rapidly reddening face and Ikuto's satisfactory smirk.

* * *

From his spot in the room, Tadase could clearly see the changes in his now cheery crush. The aura of darkness and dismay that had surrounded her before had evaporated, leaving only the pure essence of what she was and the joyous cheer that had won over so many hearts. With jealousy squirming in his own green heart, Tadase watched as Amu stuffed a peanut in his rival's mouth, telling him with absolute certainty he'd like it. He watched as Utau chuckled when her brother spit it out savagely and glower at Kukai when he took the opportunity to swipe some chocolate fondue off his plate.

With a sinking heart, Tadase realized that while Amu had fallen into a depression, he hadn't even realized how bad it really was until he saw the brand new her. The contrast of the Amu now, and the Amu then had finally hit him and it was in that moment when he saw Amu and Ikuto share a secret look over the last piece of eel on her plate that Tadase realized he had lost his chance.

When he should have been there for her, Ikuto had been there instead. Instead of the Guardians being by her side when she most needed it, it had been Utau and Kukai who had taken the time to comfort her. Looking at the smiling quartet, he realized that even though they would always be friends, he had missed his chance in ever being something more and he regretted it with his very soul.

* * *

As everyone munched on baked snacks and goodies, Amu and Nagi sat on the porch steps, watching the birds fly high into the sky, looping through the clouds and swooping down to their nests. Nagi's long purple hair ticked Amu's arm and she brought her fingers up slowly to run through his hair wonderingly. "I still can't get over how soft your hair is Nagi." She commented, wishing her own bubble-gum pink hair felt as smooth as his.

Chuckling, Nagi shrugged casually. "The right shampoo does wonders."

"House-wife." She teased, pushing his shoulder playfully.

Smirking, he pointed a finger at his chest cockily. "Well at least when I try to cook something, it doesn't explode in my face." He grinned playfully and she pouted.

"It was only once…and it was partly your fault too you know."

Smiling gently, Nagi looked at her kindly. "Yeah, I know."

They sat like that, in contented silence until Nagi brought up the question that had been lingering on his mind for the past while. "You look like you're looking for something Amu-chan."

Not bothering to deny it, Amu looked off, down the road, her lashes fluttering. "I'm waiting I guess." She murmured musingly.

"For your foster parents?"

She didn't need to reply, as they both knew the answer. "Do you think they'll be nice?" she asked finally, the question seeming to burst out of her like it was contained for too long.

A resolute expression grazed his face and he nodded seriously. "Not anyone can be a foster parent, they have to go through screenings and tests and all sorts of trials. So don't worry about it Amu-chan, I'm sure they're lovely people. And if they're not, always know there's a backup plan."

"Backup plan?"

Grinning secretively, Nagi nodded without a word. "It's almost time isn't it? For you to go?"

Glancing down at her watch, Amu nodded sadly. "I don't want to leave. I feel like…I feel like if I leave…I'll never come back." She sounded so scared, so worried and anxious that Nagi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting his words wash over her like a soothing wave.

"You'll come back, Amu-chan. I promise."

Behind them, the door slid open and Utau's melodic voice flitted through the air. "It's time to go Amu." Nodding resolutely, Amu stood up shakily before hugging her friend good-bye. "See you soon Nagi."

Teetering into the room, Amu hugged each of her friends in turn before shouting her goodbyes and closing the door shut.

"This is it." She said, not really to anyone in particular, but to the world, telling it she wasn't going to back down.

"This is it." Ikuto agreed, lacing his hand in hers before setting her into the backseat of the taxi and clicking the door shut.


	11. The Frames on the Walls

**A/N Hello everyone! Thank you to all my 60 reviewers. You, my friends, are amazing. Thank you! I write this stuff for you. And also, thank you to all my viewers, almost 5000, I'm pretty happy right now. Anyway, I hope you like my OC's, I kinda didn't realize that I was basically modeling half of shoujo manga couples but oh well. Anyway, to make things interesting, I've made a little contest, which I've written down below, enjoy!**

* * *

As the doors slammed shut and the four of them zoomed off into the night, Kukai's head started upwards as an accusing expression glared at the daydreaming blue haired teenager in front. "Hey! If we could have taken a taxi, why did I have to offer to do all the chores for a **week** for the slave drivers who call themselves my brothers?!"

An amused smile flickered on Ikuto's face before it faded back to his anxious look. "Because it only occurred to me now." He answered glumly.

Glancing worriedly at her boyfriend, Amu longed to reach out for his hand, but since she was in the back along with Kukai and Utau, it was impossible to do. She knew why he was anxious of course, everyone knew about the foster care horror stories. Tales of homes being worse than the ones they left. She knew he was only looking out for her but honestly; did he really have to be that pessimistic? After everything that had happened to her, Amu honestly believed that if you hoped for the best, it would always work out in the end. She would never let herself be hopeless again, and she wasn't going to let her most important person go down that road either.

After rounding about a few turns and stopping at a few lights, they finally arrived at a tall, shining building with the words Tokyo Social Services plastered over the front door. Pulling out his wallet, Ikuto shoved a few bills into the drivers hand and left without waiting for the change. Walking over to the trunk, Ikuto popped it open without difficulty and pulled out Amu's worn out wheelchair and lifted her into it smoothly.

Waving the driver off, Kukai opened the door ceremoniously, eliciting a laugh from Amu and lightening the mood just a bit. Walking briskly, Utau stepped forward confidently and resting her elbow against the welcome counter, she cleared her throat to catch the secretary's attention. "Excuse me, is Kaioh-san here?" she asked primly, her lips curling at the social worker's name.

Ruby eyes widening in delight, the secretary screeched before hearts popped out of her eyes obessively. "Oh my goodness! It's Hoshina Utau! Hoshina Utau is in our office!" Utau gaped unbelievingly before repeating her question again, this time a twinge of annoyance tweaking her voice. Now was not the time to thank her fans, this was slightly more important than that.

Looking up at her idol confusedly, the secretary clacked away on the keys and offered a confused glance her way. "It says here she's for a…Hinamori Amu?"

Nodding impatiently, Utau gestured in her friend's general direction and hummed in her throat. "Yes that's right. Is she ready to see us yet?"

"Well it doesn't say here that she was bringing guests…"

Flashing her greatest superstar smile, Utau poured charisma from her pores and widened her eyes adorably. "We know it was last minute but you know…she just came out of the hospital and everything that happened to her…" literally melting at her feet, Utau knew she had the poor lady under her thumb and when she waved them out the door to room 416, Utau smiled satisfactorily.

"Well come on!" she called out impatiently, waving everyone through the shiny slides and into the empty elevator.

Rising up the four floors flooded Amu's system with nervousness and she gulped before setting her face into a brave expression. From the corner of his eye, Ikuto watched his girlfriend swallow her fear and replace it with a look of pure hope, and deep in his heart, he could feel something stirring.

He loved her. He truly, truly did. And in that split second of pushing out her bravery, Ikuto vowed to protect her until the very end. After everything that had happened, Ikuto still blamed himself.

He should have noticed, should have realized that everything wasn't as picture perfect as it seemed. He should have protected her; he should have been there for her! And that's why he wasn't smiling and waiting impatiently to meet the people his greatest light would soon be living with. He was wary and cautious because if even half the rumors of foster care parents were true, Amu might never be alright again.

* * *

Knocking shyly on the door, Amu hesitated a moment before tapping away. A small click led to the opening of the door and an overenthusiastic male voice burst from the room, "Kawaii! She's even cuter in person!" he exclaimed boyishly before being smacked lightly on the arm by his exasperated looking wife.

"Motoki! You're scaring her off already!" she reprimanded, a slightly amused glint in her eyes as she gazed at him sternly.

Rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly, Motoki chuckled. "Ehh, sorry Yui-chan." He mumbled sheepishly, missing Amu's laughing stare and the relaxation of her shoulders.

Looking around, Amu cocked her head to the side confusedly. "Eh? Where's Setsuna-san?" not that she really wanted her there or anything, but still, it was odd that she wasn't there.

Motoki shivered before glancing behind him fearfully. "You mean the scary woman? She definitely-ow!"

"Motoki! Kaioh-san is Amu-chan's social worker! Baka!" Yui had smacked her husband again and this time looked furious, "I'm sorry Amu-chan, as you can see, my husband just can't stop from speaking his mind." She rolled her eyes and was surprised by the rosette's amused giggle, she wasn't sure if she was laughing at Motoki's pouting expression or the way a woman as striking as Yui with her vivid purple hair and stormy grey eyes could be paired up with a childish brunet.

"It's alright…we don't like her much either." She assured them adamantly, watching as Yui's lips twitched upwards into a smile and Kukai snickered in the background.

"Well that's a relief, we have something to bond over now I suppose." She mused laughingly, flipping her hair over her shoulder and apologizing to her pouting husband.

Smiling, Amu felt a warm feeling glowing inside of her. She had expected decently formal people, who had good intentions but who were cold and uncaring. Yui and Motoki were completely different from what she imagined. They were open and funny and despite Yui's outbursts, Amu could tell she was kind hearted and would do anything for her partner.

"Actually, how about you introduce us to your friends Amu-chan- is it alright if we call you that? Amu-san just seemed too formal and Hinamori-san would have just been odd." Yui commented hopefully and looked relieved when Amu nodded cutely.

"Souma Kukai, Tskiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau." Yui raised an eyebrow at the last name on the list but held her tongue.

Mumbling their greetings, the three of them merely stood behind their friend and inspecting the couple with analytical eyes.

Totally veering off topic and utterly in his own little world, Motoki cocked his head to the side and scanned Kukai up and down. "Are you a soccer-player or a swimmer? I can't tell." Smacking her hand against her face, Yui groaned mournfully as a smirk tugged at Ikuto's lips.

Perking up instantly, Amu spoke enthusiastically, "Both. Kukai's the best at any sport." Blushing, Kukai rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly and Motoki hummed, impressed, before moving on the next topic.

"Speaking of hobbies, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Amu-chan? " Motoki asked curiously, leaning forward in his chair eagerly, a bright glint in his chocolaty eyes.

Scrunching up her nose in thought, Amu wondered what she should say. "Well I like a lot of things," she started slowly, "But I don't really have a real hobby. I like to draw and cook and sports are always fun."

"Ahhh, so you're one of those all-round students aren't you Amu-chan?" Motoki stroked his chin wisely and Yui rolled her eyes at his idiocy.

Laughing awkwardly, Amu rubbed her neck. "Well I wouldn't say that my grades are all that impressive, but I try my best."

"And that's all that matters." Yui stated kindly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a neatly tied package of home-made cookies, their aroma making Amu's mouth water.

"I hope you all like double chocolate chip, I was nervous about today so I decided to bake to ease my mind." As she passed them out, she continued talking, a hesitation in her voice, "We're both really looking forward to getting to know you Amu-chan, and I hope that one day you'll be able to say the same thing as well."

Eyes shining, Amu was touched. People like Yui and Motoki didn't come along every day and she knew she was lucky to be getting a couple as seemingly kind as them. But it wasn't their gentleness or generosity that appealed to her more so than it was their utter sincerity. The fact that they didn't lie about what they were feeling and said exactly what was on their mind. They were honest, and Amu truly valued that.

Smiling, Amu nodded. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you as well."

The couples' eyes shone under the light and Motoki teared up. "Kawaii!" he squealed, stopping midway as the door opened and the ice queen herself strode in.

"What are you three doing here? Leave at once." She commanded, not even bothering to await their reply.

"And leave her in your hands? No thanks." Kukai responded smartly, earning a sharp glare from the green haired lady and a snigger from the annoyed looking teen.

"This doesn't concern you, so leave now before I call security." She warned again, her finger poised over the intercom button.

Glaring, Ikuto's hand tightened into a fist before Amu's soft voice stopped him. "It's alright. Thanks for taking me here. Don't worry, I'll be alright. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow right? At the trial…" she finished quietly, as though still trying to wrap her head around the thought.

Softening his eyes, Ikuto looked up sharply at the couple and assessed them with his eyes. From what he saw, they seemed dependable and cheerful. Exactly what Amu needed. And although he hated to admit it, he somewhat approved of them in some odd way. Of course, he would rather her not be with them at all, but given the circumstances, they were better than the trash he thought would be here.

So leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before waving good-bye, watching as Kukai performed his daily ritual of bumping fists and Utau hugged her tightly, slipping something into her pocket before walking out. Giving one last glare to Setsuna, the three strode out defiantly before bursting into hateful comments about her the minute the door was closed.

* * *

"One day I'm going to get her." Utau muttered under her breath angrily.

Glancing warily at the blonde beside him, Kukai tried to placate her by changing the subject, "So whadidja think of Amu's new foster parents?"

"They reminded me of you and Utau actually." Ikuto commented teasingly, "You know, stupid brunet gets punched around by an overly violent girlfriend." He laughed as he saw their twin expressions of shock and then embarrassment, or in his sister's case, flushed fury.

"WHAT?! We are nothing like that! We're not even a couple! What are you saying Ikuto? Ikutooo! Are you even listening to me?!"

* * *

"So I see you've already been acquainted." Setsuna commented dryly, stacking the papers in her hand neatly before placing them in her folder.

Nodding stiffly, Yui hummed in her throat affirmatively. "Amu-chan's a wonderful girl, actually, would you mind giving us a printed schedule for the trial dates? We want to make sure we arrive there on-time." Yui was all business at this point and Amu marvelled at her efficiency at how she handled things. "A detailed layout of the trial would be nice too. Could you have that faxed to us by tonight?" Not bothering to await a reply, Yui stood up before gripping Amu's handlebars tightly. "That would be all thank you. Good bye. Motoki, grab her bags and let's go." They headed out without another word and left with a shocked, indignant expression still on the social worker's face.

* * *

"Ha! Did you see her face? It was like we had spilt cherry juice on her carpet!" Motoki burst out, slapping his kneed hysterically as Yui's mouth lifted in a grin.

Laughing along with them, Amu thought she really could grow to like this couple who seemed to different on the outside, yet meshed together so well.

Inside the car, Yui glanced at the staring rosette through the inner mirror, shifting the gear shift into drive. "So how did you come to meet a famous singer like Hoshina Utau anyway?" she asked curiously, a slight smile on her face.

Glancing down at her chara pouch, Amu could hear them giggling and a smile spread across her face as well. "Well it all kind of started with her brother. I met Ikuto at a construction site by accident and after that we kept on seeing each other everywhere. It came to a point where he rescued me and started to pay me a lot more attention than Utau thought was necessary. She had a brother complex then."

Yui hummed understandingly, an amused twinkle in her eye showing she knew how the rest of the story would go. "Utau got jealous and confronted me on several occasions, but she was going through a hard time and after a few fights, we managed to become friends. Soon, she became like the big sister I never had and that was that." She smiled, thinking of how much more sense the story made when you added in the shugo chara factor, but hoping her story didn't sound too fake and unreal without it.

"I'm guessing you and Ikuto became a couple later on?" Yui smirked knowingly at Amu's flushed face.

"Ehh, err, how?"

"Don't look so surprised, it was pretty obvious, even Motoki could tell."

"Hey! Don't say it like I'm some kind of idiot."

"I'm not saying it **like** you're an idiot, I'm saying you **are** an idiot." She retorted dryly and Amu chuckled at his pitiful expression.

"Yui-chan you're so mean to me." He pouted, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the seat pitifully.

Softening her eyes, Yui brushed her lips against her fingers and pressed them against his cheeks. "Baby." She murmured exasperatedly, watching in amusement as he perked right up afterwards.

"So how about that Kukai kid? The one who can play every sport in the world." Motoki inquired curiously.

"Oh, Kukai? We were both part of the Guardians." She replied off-handedly.

"Guardians?"

"It's kind of like the student council of our elementary school. We planned school events and listened to the students complaints. He was the Jack and I was the Joker."

"Let me guess, your other friends are the Queen, Ace and King?" Yui asked dryly.

Amu didn't really need to reply as her amused expression told it all. "I don't suppose there are any other famous people in there?" Motoki asked musingly, not really expecting much of an answer but was surprised when Amu chirped affirmatively.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko was the last Jack before we all graduated."

"Fujisaki? We have tickets to see them perform next week!" Motoki choked a bit before twisting in his seat.

"You know Fujisaki-kun? He's amazing! He can play the female dancers so perfectly!"

Sweat-dropping, Amu snorted. "You have no idea." She mumbled to herself, listening to Miki snorting from her egg.

* * *

Soon enough, the three of them pulled up in front of a cute looking house covered with ivy and pretty little plants popping up all over the front yard. "Welcome to our home Amu-chan." Sweeping his arm around grandly, Motoki grinned sweetly.

Stepping into her wheelchair, Amu stared at the cute house and wheeled herself to the steps where Motoki lifted her up before wheeling her inside. Yui's violet hair swept around her in ocean-like waves as she swept herself inside. "It's a little small, but I like to think it's cozy."

"It's wonderful." And it really was. The walls were a soft green with a sunflower theme for the room. A large bouquet of flowers stood as the centrepiece on a dark brown coffee table and golden couches. A sea blue kitchen was to the left and a professional looking office was on the right of the stairs. "Would you like to see your room?" she asked kindly and Amu nodded nervously.

Lifting her up into his arms, Motoki gestured to his wife to get her crutches as he carefully lifted her down a wide hallway into and open room. White walls met her gaze and a girly pink pattern lined the top. Large photo frames covered one whole wall and a beautiful painting of an ocean scene was in front of her bed. Pink sheets with fluffy pillows complemented the pink rug and chair next to her desk and a vase of colourful flowers finished the room beautifully. Several small photos and paintings lined the wall next to her bed and Amu smiled at the general friendliness of the room. Especially all the photo frames just waiting to be filled up.

"We figured you would like to hang up some memories of your friends and family. I hope you like it."

A flurry of emotions rose inside of her. To be honest, even though she was being snarky about Ikuto being pessimistic, Amu had been expecting the worst from her future foster parents as well. But seeing this, seeing the way they had taken the time to create a room that would have been cold and faraway and make it personal and utterly hers warmed her heart. It was proof that they actually wanted to take care of her, and after her father basically telling her he would rather her die, feeling wanted felt like the best feeling in the world. "Thank you." she whispered gratefully, almost missing the couple walking out of the room smiling until Yui's voice echoed down the hall.

"You better work quick, dinner'll be ready in an hour and a bit."

"Mm!"

* * *

The next hour was spent picking and choosing from a multitude of photos and placing them lovingly in the dozens of frames lining her walls. In the middle stood her favourite photo, the one with Ikuto's arms around her shoulders from behind and Kukai doing bunny ears behind her head. Utau stood on her other side linking her arm through hers and smiling widely. It was when they had to gone to the park one sunny afternoon after school a long time ago. She could barely remember it now, but she vaguely recalled something about ice-cream. And if she knew anything, it was most definitely chocolate.

The rest were some of her and the Guardians, her and Ikuto, Kukai and her dribbling a ball, her trying to bake a cake, the photo of her mother and her and one of Ami, singing her heart out.

It was nice, she thought, to be able to see those fond memories she had of everyone every day.

"Amu-chan! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

Packing away her things and looking out the window towards a blossoming peach tree, Amu smiled. Maybe her life had finally turned around. Maybe she really could create an new life from the ashes of the old. Like a phoenix, she could rise again and become even stronger. Living here may not be perfect, and it most definitely wasn't ideal, but it was all she had. And given the choice of staying here or with some random bum out there for the money, she'd pick this slightly too small house with a too bossy wife and a childish husband any day.

* * *

**A/N Do you any of you know what Utau put in Amu's pocket before she left? If you can guess correctly, you get a chapter dedicated solely to you and get to decide what happens or what you want more/less of. Bet you can't guess. ;) I should probably give you a hint because I guess it IS too hard. Well here it is; the word rhymes with the name of a type of insect that becomes active at night. **

**Have fun!**

**I'd give you a better hint, but it would just be too easy**


	12. Threats of Death

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I hope I didn't lose any of you. It's just that the first week of school is always hard and factoring sucks :( But I'm here now so let's get this story rolling!**

**But first, I'd like to thank everyone who participated in my mini contest. To all of you Anonymous Reviewers, I wish I could have asked you what you wanted, but I had no way to contact you. As for the winners, I tried my best, so I hope you like it. **

**Special thanks to, Hinamori Amu, Guest, Musical Teardrops, kittyallstars, TheLightBeforeWeLand, our main winners. Thank you all and enjoy!**

* * *

The room was dark. No, that wasn't right. It was more…dim. Yes, dim. A shadowy figure made its way from behind the large desk to stare sternly at him. "You know we can't win this." He stated bluntly, his tone indicating there would be no arguments.

Tsumugu was silent. Yes…this indifferent lawyer was right. He couldn't win. The evidence and the witnesses could all attest to his…"wrongdoings." Ha. Wrong-doings. What a joke. He was justice! He was giving out the punishment that murdering bitch deserved. But no one understood. No one would understand.

But he understood perfectly. As decreed by the court, he would inevitably fall. Hinamori Tsumugu would be thrown into prison without even have accomplishing his goal. Unacceptable. If he was going to rot away in prison anyway, then he would finish what he started.

He didn't have anything to lose anyway.

"…Of course, we can probably get rid of the neglect charge and probably the substance use and abuse one as well, we should probably make you plead guilty…" the lawyer shivered, Tsumugu was supposed to be terrified beyond his mind and begging for help. He was supposed to be on the floor bawling and blubbering. He was supposed to be terrified! And yet all he did was smile, sending shivers down the lawyer's spine.

* * *

Amu groaned, swiping blindly with her sleepy arms into the air. "G'way." She mumbled sleepily, cuddling deeper into her pillow and turning on her side.

Sighing exasperatedly, Yui poked her foster child's cheek with her finger and wiggled it around a bit. Still, Amu slept on and Yui sweat-dropped. Never had she met anyone who could still sleep contently with someone like her bothering them every two seconds. Utterly exasperated and at her wit's end, a conniving smirk spread across her lips as she bent low enough to whisper into Amu's ear. "I just saw Ikuto-kun outside and oh! The girl with him is rather beautiful-"

Furious golden eyes erupted open and Amu went flying off the bed, her hair in disarray and her pants ruffling at the bottom. "What girl? Where's Ikuto? What's-"at the sight of her foster mother in giggles on the floor, Amu's shoulders sagged and her head dropped.

"I fell for it again didn't I?" she moaned regretfully, a long sigh dripping from her mouth.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Yui motioned for her to follow her as she laughed down the stairs. "Ahhh, it's almost as good as teasing Motoki."

Muttering under her breath, Amu swore revenge against the giggling violette. Trodding down to the table, Amu awakened to the smell of sizzling fried eggs and peppers and she hummed in pleasure. Amu thought Nagi was a good cook, but Motoki definitely took the cake. While it was true that Motoki was rather slow and didn't seem to have any amazing talents, the minute he entered a kitchen, he was the most talented one of them all.

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" he called out cheerfully, throwing in a bit of spice into his egg concoction and dipping his finger in the smoothie cup to test his new combination.

"What's it today Motoki?" Yui asked, already settled into her seat, newspaper open and ready to read.

"I was thinking peaches with a bit of kiwi."

"Kiwis? I love kiwis!" before she could even think about it, Amu's voice had acted on its own and she was left blushing at the table for her childish behaviour.

Instead of looking at her oddly or worse, telling her to grow up like her parents would have, Yui smiled that special smile that always comes out when something endearing happens. Amu's blush intensified, only masked by the arrival of a delectable looking plate in front of her. "Bon appetite." He winked, before devouring his own food.

Stuffing bites of eggs into her mouth, Amu's thoughts wandered. She never used to be like this. Quick to say what she wanted, okay with being childish. She supposed it was because of the fact that she wasn't an older sibling anymore that she felt that she could finally be young and honest. From inside her chara pouch, Ran poked her head out and smiled cutely. "You're finally letting yourself express your true feelings Amu-chan." Grinning down at her, Amu settled back into her seat and began to eat with a bit more vigour than before.

Glancing towards the calendar next to the stove, Amu stiffened. In big bright red letters, the word TRIAL was written just below today's date. Noticing her stiff expression, Motoki softened. "Don't worry about it Amu-chan. Yui-chan hired the best criminal lawyer in town. There's no way we're going to lose." His voice carried a confident passion and Amu couldn't help but grin back at him. Motoki's enthusiasm and blind confidence was contagious. Besides, she wasn't going to cry and do nothing like she did back then. This Hinamori Amu was stronger and this time, she had friends and people to rely on. She couldn't forget that.

Not like last time.

* * *

Hyuuga Isowasa was the kind of man you would never look twice at. He looked like an average man with an average life. He was just your average man. At least, that was Amu's first impression. But as Isowasa began to dive into her case, her first impression collapsed in on itself as the true intellect and determination of the man she had deemed average shone through. There was a reason Isowasa was considered a top-notch lawyer, he spoke about the case like it was a chess game.

He plotted out Tsumugu's plans and ploys and twisted them to his advantage. He was cunning and sharp, asking Amu for seemingly useless details but then expanding on them to create something more. Of course, the first time she had met him, he had told her that she didn't need a lawyer like him to win the case for her as this was the type of case where the winner was clear. However he acknowledged the fact that she wanted him to be locked away for as long as possible and for that, she would need someone like him.

Isowasa had previously gone to the same university as Yui and had run for School President along with her. The two of them had become good friends and maintained that friendship over the years. That friendship proved to be profitable as using her connection to him, Yui managed to convince him to take on the Hinamori case.

Currently, the four of them were huddled together in one of the private rooms in the court building. Spread out all over the table were dozens upon dozens of papers and scribbles and standing, scanning them all was none other than the enigmatic Hyuuga Isowasa. "The trial starts in one hour and I'm assuming none of you besides Yui has attended an actual trial?" his voice was low and rumbling.

Shaking her head warily, she waited for her lawyer to dish out an explanation. "In the simplest of terms, a trial is very much like a debate. You start with outlining the case and introducing the defendant, Tsumugu and the plaintiff, you. First, we're going to go up and introduce our case, which means I will be talking for you. They'll call you up for your side of the story and then your friends as witnesses. Next, Tsumugu will go up and be required to defend himself against our accusations and the court will ask whether he's guilty or innocent. Now since we have multiple charges against him, he'll more likely than not, pick and choose which ones to defend against as I've already explained before. And that's all for today. The rest will basically be arguing over who's right and who's not. Is that clear enough?"

In her head, Amu imagined a tennis court and a ball flying back and forth, with a judge dressed in shorts and a polo struggling to keep up with where the ball went. She supposed it made sense. It was really just a series of rallies and retaliations. She could do this.

No, she HAD to do this.

"It's better to be early than on-time so if you don't have any more questions, I'll lead you to the court room. I'll come back here to review the case a bit more."

Weaving through intricately designed hallways, plastered with old looking paintings and portraits of important looking people, Amu studied everything with wide, curious eyes. The inside of an actual court room differed drastically from what she had imagined in her head. It was simpler than she had imagined, and not as large. Weaving in and out of small hall-ways and large rooms, they finally arrived at a set of double-doors and a sign next to it with the words Hinamori Trial in big bold letters with an arrow pointing at the door. An usher glanced down at them quickly before snapping his head curtly, letting them in without a sound. She guessed she shouldn't be surprised; after all, how many other sixth graders had pink hair?

At the very front of the room lay a grand table on a stage and the jury's stands aligned to the right side of the wall. Isowasa gestured to the right side of the room vaguely and told them to take a seat. In front of the judge's table was another longer one that was apparently dubbed the Court Clerk's Table. Amu had no idea who he was or what he did, but she thought he had a nice collection of pens nonetheless. Sitting next to her were none other than her foster parents and she swivelled her head around to find out where her friends would sit.

"Only the plaintiff is supposed to sit at this table, along with their lawyer." Yui explained, noticing her confused expression.

A crestfallen expression darkened her face and her pink her fell across her eyes. "Oh." Was all she could muster up and Yui's eyes softened sympathetically before she brightened up. "Well since you're still a minor, I'm sure the court can make some exceptions. Besides, they're all witnesses to the court right?"

Cheering up considerably, Amu nodded in response to her question before tapping her foot against the table leg and watching the clock hands tick. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until she'd have to face her father again. Twenty minutes until she could declare to the world that she was no longer his child anymore. She could be free; she could put him in his place and make sure she never saw him ever again. Just twenty minutes.

Behind her, the doors burst open and a wary Amu turned around to be met with a haughty looking Utau and a meek Kukai. Walking behind them was none other than her very cool looking boyfriend and his energetic chara. "Yo." He called out in a greeting, feeling his stomach warming as she smiled sweetly back.

"You're early." She commented, gesturing at the grand clock at the front of the room.

"Kukai's been watching too many law dramas." Amu sniggered at her friend's defensive expression and his expressive denial. "Apparently, if you're late to a trial something bad always happens to the main character." Utau finished blandly, always keeping out of the blushing boy's grip by mere inches.

While she was still laughing at their innocent flirting, Ikuto's face filled her view and concerned sapphire eyes swallowed her up whole. "Are you ready for this Amu?"

His voice left no room to wriggle around and avoid the question. But Amu wasn't running anymore. She was ready. She wasn't letting her father go. With a determined expression, she nodded and was reaching for his hand before Ikuto suddenly went flying away from her to be replaced by Utau's intense gaze. "Did you get it?" her voice was earnest and insistent and Amu gazed up in confusion at her normally cool and collected friend.

"Get what?"

Slapping her face with her palm, Utau reached into her ignorant friend's pocket despite her indignant screech and pulled out a long blue and white ticket. Amu gaped at the ticket in wonder before she remembered Utau slipping something into the same jacket the first time she met Yui and Motoki. Breathing out in understanding, Utau nodded seriously.

"I want you to keep it with you wherever you go. On the back is an address, if you're ever in trouble or have to get away, promise me you'll go there. The ticket never expires and is good for any route. But promise me. That if anything goes wrong, that this time you'll leave." She looked so serious, so insistent and pleading that Amu's eyes widened and glittered in the light before she took hold of the ticket and placed it in her pocket.

"I promise." She murmured softly, watching as all the hard lines in her friend's face softened.

"Good." Collapsing in a chair next to her, Utau sighed contently. "Well I feel all better now. I've been worried for days. At least this way I'll know if you're in trouble."

Smiling at her best friend, Amu perked up curiously. "Where IS it anyway?"

"Oh, that's just our summer home, it's not too big, but it's definitely a get-away. We're thinking of going there for the summer break that's coming up. You're coming of course, but-"

"You mean I'm not invited?" Kukai whined from behind her, pouting cutely and looking at Amu in a can-you-believe-this look. Rolling her eyes, Utau was about to reply but blushed heavily before she could. As Amu was about to comfort him, the door behind them opened and Isowasa walked in, along with an unfamiliar looking man with vivid red hair and sparkling brown eyes, a tall guard accompanying him. Ten seconds later, a tall man strode in, a conniving gleam in his eyes and hands confined with hand-cuffs; it was her father.

He had meant to keep his anger in check as to not raise suspicion to his plans and keep his filthy daughter from suspecting anything. He had tried to contain the bubbling, boiling wave of fury and disgust from running wild and killing everything in sight, he tried, he did. But the minute, no, the second! The second he set eyes on his laughing daughter, the uncontrollable rage overtook him again and suddenly, Tsumugu could see nothing but black and red and blood and tears and he found himself running at the unsuspecting girl and raising his handcuffed fists.

Fists in the air, he could only soak up her horrified face and the way her shoulders shook and her eyes flashed back into too many memories that he didn't even notice the blue haired blur until the pain exploded in his right eye. "Don't touch her." He hissed viciously, crouching in front of his girlfriend ferally, his hand still stinging from the punch.

Clutching at his face furiously, Tsumugu had no idea what was going on until he suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs, raging and raving like a lunatic, struggling against the angry looking guard who was now screaming for backup. "I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? I'm going to kill you! I'll rip you apart and watch you bleed! I'll take your heart and crush it like it was nothing! I'll-"

Stepping up from behind the furious blue haired boy, Amu stood her ground bravely and faced him head on. Her hand, grabbing tightly onto her chara pouch, asking for bravery and strength. "I'm not afraid of you." Her hand reaching out instinctively towards Ikuto's and gripping it tightly.

Cackling madly, Tsumugu howled in delight. "We'll see." He murmured creepily, ceasing all movement and letting the guard drag him away into a side room violently.

"The trial isn't going to be postponed is it?" Yui murmured worriedly, trying not to be overheard by her adamant foster child.

"No! It can't!" Pleading, Amu turned towards the Judge's Table to find that he had seated himself already and was watching them intently.

"If it is the wish of the plaintiff to continue, then we shall. For the sake of privacy, we had disallowed spectators in the court, only witnesses and family are allowed. The court will come into order in seven minutes." Sitting back down, Amu and her friends did the same, somehow all managing to fit on the same table, with Isowasa somewhat squished to the edge.

One by one, the jury filled their seats and Tsumugu and his lawyer walked back into the room along with three guards who stood protectively around the guilty man. Isowasa glanced around every few moments, as if trying to memorize the jury's faces and Amu twiddled with her thumbs nervously. Finally, the Judge stood up from his seat and banged his mallet. "The court will now come to order." He declared loudly, watching as everyone looked up attentively.

From behind him, the bailiff strode up to the podium and cleared his throat. "All rise for the commencement of trial 112, also named the Hinamori case. We are here today because plaintiff; Hinamori Amu, has accused her father, Hinamori Tsumugu of child abuse, neglect, substance use and abuse and attempted murder. We now call the plaintiff or her representative to come to the stand and present their case." As Isowasa stood up, Amu couldn't help but feel like wings had sprouted in her heart. Isowasa presented the case as fluidly and decisively as a rushing river and presented just as clearly. He presented her as perfectly as Amu could have hoped for and in that moment, all her doubts and anxieties floated away with his words.

Tsumugu was going down.

* * *

As dictated by the court, the witnesses and plaintiff were to witness the entire trial unless they were no longer needed or a representative took their place. Sitting next to her boyfriend, her hand clutched tightly in his underneath the table, Amu tried to restrain her glare as her father's lawyer stood up to the stand to introduce his case.

"We are gathered here today because a young girl was affected by a terrible crime, but the charges against my client are unjust."

Gazing down sternly at the red-haired man, the judge spoke slowly and commandingly. "Does Hinamori claim to be innocent?"

Rising from his seat, Tsumugu bowed his head. "I plead guilty to the charges of abuse but I'm innocent of the substance use and child neglect charges." About to sit down, he froze at the judge's sharp tone.

"And I suppose you're innocent from attempting to kill your daughter as well?" her tone was judgemental and distasteful and Tsumugu bristled.

"I didn't try to kill her-"

"Objection! You're honor; we have oral proof from Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai that Hinamori intended to kill her."

Eying Tsumugu in disgust, she ordered him to sit down before turning back to his lawyer. "You may continue."

Eye-brow ticking in frustration, the lawyer sighed before starting up again. "As I was saying, Hinamori Midori and his daughter, Ami had just recently died in a car accident, leaving him the sole survivor. He suffered extreme mental stress and wasn't in his right mind. It's only natural, under the five stages of grief to push the blame of the death of not only his wife, the closest person in the world to him, but his dearest three year old daughter. It's only natural for him to have gone over the edge."

"Are you implying that Hinamori-san is suffering from some sort of illness?"

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to be checked. If it is true that he isn't in his right mind, then this trial is rendered null and void and he gets no charges against him."

Silence reigned the room as the judge was left to ponder her decision. Squeezing Ikuto's hand frightfully, Amu hissed. She knew her father, he wasn't crazy, there wasn't anything wrong with him. He was just a monster. He was perfectly sane and she prayed desperately that the judge would see that. They couldn't make this trial last longer than it had to, they couldn't.

"It's decided then, the trial will resume when the state of Hinamori Tsumugu's mental health is decided upon. Dismissed."

Walking away in a flurry of black robes, Amu watched, eyes blank in disbelief as the Judge's Room door opened and then closed with a bang. Dropping her hand from her boyfriend's, Amu lurched up, hair flying around her and fists clenched at her sides. "It doesn't matter what you do! You're not insane and I can prove it! You're going to go to jail papa do you hear me? You're going to go to jail!" shrieking now, tears stung at her eyes and her shoulders shook in fury. Watching her father merely smirk at her knowingly made the anger swell even thicker inside of her and her eyes darkened with hate. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed, fighting against the strong arms that gripped her shoulders and led her out the door.

"Come on Amu, he's not worth it." Kukai's low, soothing voice flooded her brain, but Amu registered none of it. He was going to get away with it. He was going to get away with everything! Just like always, her dad evaded trouble. It wasn't fair! He deserved to rot in jail; he DESERVED to fall off the face of the earth. HE DESERVED IT!

But hearing Kukai's voice in her ear and moving her feet in the direction he wanted, Amu's anger slowly melted away until there was nothing left but the bright green grass of the park and the heated sun rays on her face.

Collapsing backwards into her friend's chest, Amu closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured softly, practically seeing Kukai's soft smile and understanding eyes.

"If I were you, I would have probably killed him right there. You did good Amu." He laughed jokingly before setting her on the ground where she looked up at him and simply stared.

Utau had it good; too bad she didn't realize it. Looking around and noticing the other's nowhere near, she cocked her head to the side curiously. "They're catching up, Yui-san just said she was going to pick up something to eat and told everyone to go along with her." Shrugging uncaringly, Kukai plopped down next to her. "You okay?"

Biting her lip, Amu nodded slowly. "Yeah. You can't trick a psychologist right? I mean, that's what they do, find liars and stuff. So it'll be alright."

Grinning, Kukai shot her thumbs up. "Now there's the Hinamori Amu I know."

Punching his shoulder laughingly, Amu smirked. "And what about you? Are you alright with Ayoama-kun asking Utau out?"

The utter transformation of expression on her big brother's face was priceless. Gone was the lighthearted glimmer in his eye and the cute grin on his face. A clouded expression stormed his face and his shoulder's tightened as well as his fists. "She never told me that." He bit out darkly.

"She doesn't like him." She reassured him quickly, watching his face rise for a second just to drop it again. "Actually, although she hasn't actually said it yet, she already likes someone."

Shock registered on his features, his eyebrows going lower and lower. "Then how do you know?"

"If you weren't the exact same as her, you would see that it's totally obvious."

"I'm not stupid!" he burst out defensively, pouting as he saw her amused expression.

"Of course you aren't," she cooed lovingly, a hint of a smile on her lips, "I'm just saying that you need to realize that you actually like her and do something about it already."

Forest eyes completely widening, Kukai fell backwards as his arms gave way and he burst up energetically. "I don't! - I mean, no-I! I...dammit." he sighed, staring dejectedly into his lap, his shoulders slumped. Placing her hand gently on his, Amu smiled softly. "But you said she already liked someone." He pointed out bluntly.

Smacking her hand into her face, Amu sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, the things I do for you people." She muttered under her breath.

Standing up boldly, she waved her arms all over the place expressively before pointing at him. "I was talking about you, you idiot!"

"What?"

"Yes, believe it or not, Utau has the biggest crush on you! Now you can either sit here and waste away pining after her or you can go and do something about it!" she urged enthusiastically, a heart shaped clip popping in her hair, "You can do it-Ku-kai! Goooo Kukai!" she cheered, jumping up and down and waving her arms cheerily.

Blinking, Kukai stood up hesitantly before whooping and joining her in her celebration dance. "She likes me!" he cried, grabbing her hands and spinning her around joyfully. Honey eyes sparkled up at him and Kukai grinned mischievously. "One hundred mile dash?" he asked coyly, watching her in barely restrained amusement as she snapped her hands away from his and backed away slowly.

"Oh hell no." glaring decisively at him, she shrunk away as he stalked nearer to her, a sadistic grin on his face.

"But Amu, I owe you one for COMPLETELY MAKING ME WORRY over the love of my life."

"Love of your life?" blanching completely, Kukai froze in position as Amu snorted in laughter. Ha, revenge was sweet.

"Utau." He choked out, still unable to move.

"And co." Ikuto added sarcastically, miffed at being forgotten. Dropping the large bag of take-out on the grass, he collapses, purring contentedly as his eyes drooped closed.

"So Kukai, care to tell Utau about this love of your life character?" Amu winked coyly and blew him a kiss as he glared hatefully at her.

Mouth wide open by now, Kukai stammered and blanched. "What are you saying Amu? It's not like she…that I…"

Sighing dramatically, Utau flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down primly. "If you're going to ask me out, at least do it properly."

Gaping like a fish, Kukai stuttered to formulate a response, but dropped his head in shame. Trudging dejectedly towards her before scooching closer. "Tomorrow morning, ramen contest?" he asked lamely, tossing his hand up in an effort to redeem herself.

Trying hard not to burst into smiles and hearts, Utau's blush poked through as she hummed in agreement. "Whatever."

Both looked away hurriedly, but not before seeing the other's blush. From behind her hand, Yui giggled cutely. "Ahhh, young love." She mused, glancing at Motoki fondly.

"Young love, eh?" glancing coyly at Amu, Ikuto grinned devilishly.

"Sh...Shut up you stupid cat." Memories from her confession flooding back in her head at an alarming rate.

Cocking her head to the side, Yui's violet hair danced in the wind. "Amu-chan, this has been on my mind for a while now, but…why do you insist on calling Ikuto-kun a cat?"

A sweat-drop appeared on the back of her head and Amu stuttered, stumbling over words and blushing madly. What was she supposed to say? That weird mini-me's called Shugo Chara existed and that Ikuto's was a cat? That Ikuto secretly hid a cat tail in his pants? No, that wouldn't work. Maybe-

"It's because he's a cuddler." Utau intervened smoothly, "Ikuto's big on cuddling."

Amu's mouth dropped, Kukai's eyes bugged, Yui burst out laughing and Motoki snorted on his milk.

And Utau? She stole Ikuto's smirk from right off his face.

* * *

**A/N Honestly? I die for Utau. Peach Pit just made her so damn awesome. **


	13. The Lock, the Key and the King

**A/N School has been such a killer. I'm sorry guys for the long update wait but hopefully with my PD day and Thanksgiving, I'll be able to write the new chapter. I'm kind of in a roadblock right now so bear with me. I feel like I've hit a brick wall with a ripped picture of Ikuto's face plastered on the front. *Sighhhh* Anyway, Enjoy. **

* * *

"Well here we are Ikuto-kun." Gesturing out to the grand white and gray high school beside him, Motoki watched from the mirror as the blue haired senior unbuckled himself from the seat and leaned in close to his foster daughter.

Breathing onto her cheek, he watched amusedly as she blushed heavily at the proximity. "I'll see you later strawberry." He whispered seductively, laughing as she pushed him away and crossed her arms against her still flat chest.

Thrusting her nose away from him, she huffed. "If you've forgotten, I don't have a balcony anymore so hah." Sticking out her tongue, she laughed as he pouted before he winked and walked away, his bag hitting his hip and the wind tangling his already tangled locks.

Gazing at him affectionately from behind, Motoki watched as the rosette's face drastically changed from one of blushing adoration to her head retreating backwards and her hands squeezing together. Looking in the same direction, Motoki's eyes softened in sympathy. A tall, curvaceous girl with flowing turquoise hair was grabbing onto Ikuto's arm and pulling him closer, smiling right into his face and showing off her sparkly teeth. At his left, two other girls crowded him, each looking like models in their revealing high school outfits and made up faces.

Sighing, he glanced back at Amu and frowned. Dejected. That's how she looked. Dejected and unworthy. She fiddled with her thumbs and let her rosy hair hide her eyes. "Amu-"he started tentatively, unsure as to how to respond before narrowing his gaze and straightening his jaw. "It's hard having a popular boyfriend isn't it." He offered sympathetically, catching her surprised gaze and smiling. "Don't look all surprised at me. I had it tough too you know." Seeing her doubtful expression, Motoki went on the defensive. "I'm serious! Yui-chan was seriously popular back when we were in high school. School President, head of the debate team, star of the sports team, and good grades to boot. She was gorgeous and kind and always helped anyone who needed it. She was everyone's dream girl." Glancing at her through the mirror, he smiled gently, "You're probably wondering how a guy like me got a girl like her. And in all honestly, it was a total accident. I was running late for class and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Next thing I knew, there was the School Prez right in front of me, on the floor along with all my books and papers. After she saw my failing test grades, she offered to tutor me and we kinda just hit it off after that."

Amu smiled amusedly, picturing the scene perfectly in her head before blushing as the memory of Ikuto and her failed pie disaster entered her mind. Her smile faded however when she remembered the beautiful girl hanging on Ikuto's arm.

"Well at least people knew you were together. No one could take her away from you." She said bitterly, cursing the fact that she was so young. To everyone else, Ikuto was a free man and could be snatched up by the luckiest girl. As much as she hated to admit it, it made her jealous to no end.

"Ha, are you kidding?" a sardonic laugh followed and Motoki shook his hair away from his face. "It just made all the other guys all the more encouraged to ask her out. They thought that if a loser guy like me could date Yui-chan, they could too. All they had to do was prove that I was nothing, which, compared to Yui-chan…I was." Looking away out the window, Motoki's mind seemed faraway, as though lost in time. "There was this one guy, the vice-president that was deeply in love with her. He knew everything about her and was utterly dedicated to her. The test results for the Mock Exam were up and as usual, I was last. Although this time, I had actually failed."

_Flashback_

_Running, I screeched to a halt in front of the large billboard next to our class and quickly scanned the rows for my name. I just knew that I had passed this one. I was definitely not last. Yui-chan had been tutoring me for the past month for this exam and I knew that I could never let her down. Glancing at the excited violette far down the hall, I grinned a small, love-struck smile. I wouldn't let her down._

_Finally finding my name, the smile on my face shattered and fell to the floor as my score rose out from the paper to haunt me. Fifty-two. Fifty-two. Heart thumping against my chest, I felt the world around me drain away and all I could see were those two numbers floating around in my head. Enlarging and expanding before exploding in my brain just to start up again. Fifty-two. I had failed. The lowest mark I'd ever gotten in my life! What would Yui-chan say? Yui. _

_Turning around, I caught sight of her waving and her speeding up to catch up to me. Widening my eyes, I squeezed them shut before turning around and sprinting down the hall. I couldn't face her, I just couldn't. I already knew what I would see. Her eye-brows would slant and her mouth would purse. She'd bring her hands up to her chest and close her stance. She'd bear this pitiful, sympathetic expression that would hide the disappointment and shame that hid deep within her. She'd break up with me; she'd say she couldn't date someone as idiotic as me. _

_And I wouldn't have blamed her. _

_So I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't look back. Not even when she called my name and screamed for me to stop. Stumbling to a halt, I pressed myself against a locker and heaved in air as my body shook and I clawed at my scalp. Dammit! How could I fail? I studied harder than I ever had! WHY?!_

_I didn't know how long I stood there, just clutching my head in my hands and pressing my knees against my forehead, but when I got up, the final bell had rang and I trudged dejectedly back to my locker. Passing down the School Council room, I instinctively stopped in my usual habit of waiting for Yui to finish so I could walk her home, but remembered my fail test score at the last minute. _

_I was about to turn and leave when the voice of the vice-president filled my ears. "Yui-san, please go out with me!" without even peeking in to look, I knew his upper body would be bent and his eyes scrunched. _

_Clenching my fist, I felt my eyes sting and the shudder of my chest hurt more than it should have. He was asking her out, of course he would, he had been in love with her forever. Yui would say yes, I hoped she would. She deserved someone better than a loser like me. Squeezing my eyes shut I braced myself for the final words but was shocked by what happened next._

_Slap! "How could you? I have a boyfriend Isowasa!" Yui's voice was loud and hurt and my heart pounded hopefully in my chest. _

_Isowasa stuttered before yelling right back. "You can't honestly think we believe you're actually dating him. What's the School President doing with someone like him?"_

"_Don't you dare talk about Motoki." She threatened; I could almost imagine her furious eyes and accusing finger._

"_He failed the exam Yui-san! He got a fifty-two!" _

"_So what?! In case you've forgotten, there's more to people than their achievements." She stated coldly._

"_He's pathetic! He doesn't deserve you!" his voice was passionate and intent and I cringed at the truthfulness of his words. Unable to take it anymore, I sprinted past the door but not without banging my bag against the frame, creating the largest banging noise in the history of quick escapes. _

"_Motoki!" Yui's shout brought tears in my eyes as I ran down the hall, cursing myself for running away once again._

"_Motoki, wait!" she was running after me. If I don't hurry up and find a place to hide, she'll catch up to me. Despite her looks, Yui was the star of the track team. She could outrun even a lowlife like me. _

_Finally, she had hooked onto my back and pulled me to her, forcing me to turn around and face her red, panting face. "Are you training for a marathon or something?" she heaved, placing her arms on her knees before straightening her back strongly, "I feel like I've been chasing you all day." She joked, reaching out for my hand before I pulled back harshly._

_Gazing sadly at me, Yui frowned. "I hope you don't believe what Isowasa said Motoki; I thought we were better than that." _

"_He's right. I only bring you down, you're smart and amazing and I just waste your time. You could have been studying for yourself but instead you tutored me and I still failed anyway. I'm just a waste." _

_Instead of yelling or screaming or accepting the plain fact like she should have, she merely smiled. Grasping my hand tightly in hers, she whispered so soft I could barely hear her. "You're my rock Motoki. I can't do it all without you." Snapping my head up, I stared at her intently, trying to find any hint, any resemblance to a lie, but finding none. _

_Unable to bear it anymore, I pressed her against my chest and squeezed her tightly. I loved her. I loved her so much it hurt to breathe. Inside my grasp she merely smiled, letting me hug her and swallow her whole, letting me accept the fact that it didn't matter what our achievements are, all that mattered was our heart. _

_Pulling back from my embrace, Yui glared at me in mock anger. "But don't think you're off the hook for failing mister. We'll have to double our schedule and-"at that point, I just kinda tuned her out, preferring to keep holding her hand and nodding absent-mindedly the entire way. _

_End Flashback_

"And do you know what she said to me later about what Isowasa said? She said that if there was one thing she could change, it would have been to have kept her friendship with him." With that parting thought, Amu was rushed out of the car with a thoughtful look on her face and a smug looking Motoki.

* * *

Setting his pencil case in the far left corner of his desk and his notebook in the middle, Tadase watched the ticking of the clock with some helplessness as he urged time to flow faster so that he could see Amu walk through the doors. He had made a mistake of not paying enough attention to her, the real her, and he wasn't about to repeat it. If he could just prove that he really was the perfect match for her then he could take the chance to steal her from his biggest enemy.

Hearing the door slide open, his eyes glowed in joy as a thoughtful and somewhat far off looking Amu stepped into the room and slid into her spot next to the serene looking Nagi. "Ohayo Amu-chan." He said cheerily, watching her snap out of her trance with a cute, "Huh?"

Chuckling, Nagi shook his head before commencing a bit of small talk and pleasantries. From his spot in the back, Tadase tensed and brooded, wishing he was in Nagi's place with everything he had. It should have been him over there; she should be talking to him.

Just as his rant was getting ridiculous, Matsui Kohta stood up suddenly and all but ran towards Amu's desk. "Hinamori-san!" blushing madly at this point, he scuffed the front of his shoe against the desk before heaving in a deep breath. "Could I please talk to you in the hall?"

Cocking her head to the side, Amu blinked her eyes owlishly, "Eh?"

Grinning mischievously, Nagi leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. "It's a love confession Amu-chan."

Somewhat resembling a fire-truck, Amu stuttered, caught between utter embarrassment and proud triumph. Ha! Ikuto wasn't the only popular one. Lost in her victory musings, she almost forgot about the boy in front of her until he started to speak, his voice loud and nervous. "Hinamori-san, please go out with me!" bowing low in front of her, his voice trembled and his knees shook but still, he maintained his ground and didn't straighten up until she tapped his shoulder gently.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by the blonde haired boy who was currently watching the scene with furious eyes. How dare he think he had a chance with HIS Amu? Everyone knew that he and her had something going on between them. It was common knowledge! Everyone knew!

"You're wasting your time." He informed the poor boy bluntly, ignoring his slumping features and rejected expression.

"Oh…I didn't know you two were dating. I'm sorry." Turning to walk away, Amu grabbed his shoulder, determined to set things right.

"No, you have it all wrong, Tadase-kun is-"

"-Is her boyfriend, so please accept our apologies." Tadase interrupted smoothly, hooking his arm around the confounded rosette's shoulders and pulling her close.

Eyes swinging low in disappointment, Kohta struggled to smile. "O-oh. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always did seem like you were a couple but I thought that…never mind. I'm sorry Hinamori-san." Rushing away quickly, he was soon lost in a sea of sympathetic faces and comfort.

Snapping out of her shock, Amu swivelled around in fury to face her friend, eyes narrowing dangerously, "What do you think you're doing Tadase-kun?" she whisper screamed, grabbing his hand violently and dragging him out into the hallway, sending Nagi tacit signals to let her handle it herself.

As the door slammed, Nagi leaned back warily. This wasn't going to end well.

He could sense it.

* * *

"What are doing Tadase-kun? Why did you lie to him? What the heck is going on?" shooting off questions like a missile launcher, Amu's voice was outraged and demanding.

Unable to look at her, Tadase forced himself to look up but quickly looked away as he met her furious stare. "How could you?" she asked brokenly, desperately trying to understand.

Finally snapping his head up, Tadase couldn't keep it in anymore. "I don't regret it. He was right, we should have been together! You said…you said it would be okay for me to love you. You said you loved me too!" he exclaimed, his eyes glittering in the light and his hands flying in the air like knives. "I've always loved you; we were supposed to be together!"

Gaze softening gently as understanding cleared her eyes, Amu raised her hand, "Tadase…"

"No! You don't get it! Ikuto doesn't love you! He doesn't know how to love! He's only trying to get the Humpty Lock, I saw him! He was staring at it the entire time we were at the party. You don't understand. The power of the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key is incredible. He only wants the power, he doesn't love you!"

THWAK!

A burst of pain exploded in Tadase's chest and he glanced at the floor in shock. There, glittering like all the gems in the world was the Humpty Lock itself, laying rejected on the floor.

Teary eyes glared up at him from furious eyes, as Amu struggled to bottle her churning emotions. "Take it. Take it! Take it all! The Lock, the Key everything! Why can't you grow up already? You always turn a blind eye to all the good Ikuto does; you only see the times when he's had to be the bad guy because he was trying to save you and Utau's lives! Ikuto's your brother! Or at least he used to be! Until YOU pushed him away, just like you always do." Fists curled at her sides, Amu's head shook angrily.

"Life doesn't always go your way Tadase, and you can't keep blaming my boyfriend for everything that goes wrong." Sighing, Amu looked straight at him, cutting him in his very soul. "I thought you would have grown up by now, but I guess even you have a stubborn character. If this is what it takes to make you understand, then keep the damned lock, because no matter how much you try to ignore it, the person I wanted to fall in love with was never you." Without looking back, Amu slid open the door and slammed it shut, leaving a frozen Tadase staring blankly at the shining lock on the floor.

Wiping the few stray tears that had leaked out during their sparring match, Amu stared intently at her notebook, not letting any stray thoughts enter her head. "Amu?" Nagi's tender voice startled her before she turned her face to look at him reassuringly.

"I tried to do the right thing…but it completely backfired." She whispered, in a voice so low Nagi had to strain to hear.

"Sometimes it's better to be harsh than let them keep living a lie." He murmured back, watching her breath hitch as she looked at him.

"I gave him the Humpty Lock."

Shock etched itself on his face as he snapped back. "He has no right to take that. The Humpty Lock belongs to the Joker." His face was set in an angry determination as he prepared to stand up before her voice stopped him.

"I want him to finally see the good in him, even if it means giving him the Lock." She was quiet for a moment, remembering Motoki's story. "And besides…Tadase-kun's my friend."

Nagi could only stare sadly at the far off looking rosette sitting next to him as his gaze wandered over to the lost blonde in the back. In his hands, he fingered the clover like lock in his hands and stared at it as though it held all the world's answers.

* * *

"Oy! Tadase! Wait up!" nearly falling over in shock, Tadase's garnet eyes widened dramatically before regaining his composure as the familiar face of his older friend came into view.

"Hello Souma-kun." He greeted politely, his gaze downcast and voice droopy.

Lifting an eye-brow up curiously, Kukai threw an arm over his shoulder comfortingly. "What's going on with you?"

Tadase looked away guiltily. His shoulders tensed underneath Kukai's arm and his legs felt like they weighed like lead. Not paying attention, the laces on his new running shoes somehow ended up under his left shoe and sent him flying to the floor.

Quick as lightening, Kukai's arm grabbed his thin waist and hauled him up with a grunt. "Heh, you're almost as clumsy as…" Kukai's voice dropped out of sight as his eyes locked on something glittery and beautiful on the floor. Pulling back his arm as though burned, Kukai's emerald eyes pierced accusingly in Tadase's own. "What. Did. You do?" he bit out, his expression already betraying his deepest thoughts.

Raising his eyebrows up pleadingly, Tadase shook his head. "No! It's not what you think! I didn't do anything!"

Refusing to look at the pleading blonde haired boy, Kukai shook his head in disgust and bent down to grab the Lock into his palm and tuck it into his shorts pocket. "Souma-kun! Wait!" practically begging now, Tadase's head fell into his chest as he fell to his knees next to all his scattered books and papers. What had he done? Why did he always have to ruin everything? He should have just left her alone. He should have let her be. It was never him. Not even when she said it was. It was always Ikuto. Always! What did he have that he didn't?! HE was the hero! He was the one who deserved the girl! Not that good-for-nothing harbinger of misfortune. Amu should have been his! She should have been his.

* * *

Amu lay curled up into a ball on her bed, fingering her blanket blankly and missing the familiar weight on her neck. Instinctively, her hand rose up to clutch at her lock but fell as it hit empty air. Around her, her charas floated sadly trying to comfort their holder, but failing miserably. How was she supposed to character transform? Sure there hadn't been that many X-eggs lately, what with the major cause eliminated, but there was still the random killed dream now and again. Well, she supposed Rima could-

Ding! Dong!

"Eh?" glancing at her charas curiously, Amu hopped up from her bed and trudged down the stairs down to the oak door. Yui and Motoki never rang the bell and they weren't expecting company. Peeking through the blinds in front of the door window, Amu's eyebrows quirked up. What was Kukai doing here? Opening the door hesitantly, Amu forced a cheerful expression on her face in an attempt to fool her best friend. She didn't want him finding out about the lock, not yet.

So imagine her surprise when his hand disappeared into his pocket and pulled out the one thing she had been pining over for what seemed like a lifetime. Golden eyes huge and hand shooting up to her mouth to supress her gasp, Amu's shoulders shook. "How did you-"

Thrusting the Lock to her, Amu's hands instinctively curled around it and tucked it tightly between her palms and chest. "Don't tell Ikuto." He whispered solemnly, his eyes saddened and angry all at the same time.

"Kukai, I-"

Shaking his head, Kukai began to walk away. "This never happened okay Amu? I don't know what happened, but if anyone else finds out it'll just be one big mess. You have to focus on the trial, not on Tadase's issues." Sighing, he dropped his hard tone and smiled at her softly, "Don't try to bite more than you can chew okay?"

Instead of replying, Amu shot him a thumbs up. "Good luck on your game." She smiled, gesturing to his jersey and cleats.

Blinking in surprise, Kukai shook his head and laughed. "Thanks Hinamori. See you tomorrow." He waved before running back to his brother's car and getting in, shooting her one last wave before driving off down the road until she couldn't see him anymore.

Glancing down towards her hands, Amu whooped. "Ran! My heart; unlock!" and with a swirl of magical colours and sparkles, the familiar pink cheerleader uniform appeared on her body along with her signature giant heart. Cocking a peace sign on her forehead and ending in her finishing pose, Amu grinned.

"Character Transformation; Amulet Heart!"

* * *

**A/N And then Yui and Motoki walk in. Haha, no. Okay, I know this doesn't really attribute much to the plot but I felt like it had to be mentioned. I just feel like if Ikuto and Amu ever did become publically acknowledged as a couple without Ikuto having gone to travel the world first, Tadase would have had some major issues. I finally thought of an ending for this story, but don't worry, it's not coming very soon unless of course you all want it to. **


	14. Ikuto Kun's Little Sister

**A/N I'm so happy! I finally have a ending for this story. Yes dear readers, this story is coming to close very soon. I estimate two to three more chapters, but who knows. Yes, this is kind of a filler chapter, but it's a kind of necassary filler chapter if you can read between the lines. It kind of occured to me that I should I have written the scene where Setsuna told him the address, but I didn't think it was that important, and besides, I honestly really hate writing her. She's just a really, really annoying character. **

* * *

Inside his five by four cell, Tsumugu shivered in anticipation as an insane smile of malice spread across his stained face. All around him, inmates moaned and screamed as the horrors of their crimes appeared in their nightmares, yet Tsumugu grinned through it all. Tomorrow would be the day. Revenge. Justice. Murder.

Tomorrow. Finally.

After waiting for so long and planning for so many sleepless nights, the day was finally coming. The day he would finally kill his daughter. And he had that pathetic social worker to thank for it. If she hadn't come by, if she hadn't been such an idiotic fool, if she hadn't unwittingly given him the address to his pathetic daughter's home, he would never have been able to feel this kind of happiness. District Yaoso 108. District Yaoso 108. He repeated the address over and over in his head, rumbling them around with thoughts of blood and gore and pain and suffering until his lips split from the smiling and cackles erupted from his throat.

It was a mantra, something to murmur underneath his breath, day and night in order to keep him sane. To keep some shred of purpose. Some ounce of emotion. Because without the burning hatred and fury bubbling in his heart, the emptiness and misery he would feel otherwise was almost too much to bear. He wouldn't be able to survive the hollowness of his own soul, wouldn't be able to bear the echoes that cried in his blackened heart. Anger, hatred, revenge; anything was better than the overwhelming loneliness he felt in his broken heart.

It was the irrepressible anger and hatred in his heart that fuelled his need for revenge, that allowed him to concoct a vicious plan and allowed his heart to be numbed. So that when the time came and the knife was at Amu's throat, about to pierce smooth flesh and slice open rivers of red, he would feel no remorse. Amu was the enemy. It was her fault they died. She deserved to die.

Those were the lies he told himself.

* * *

Amu sighed, her hand brushing her pocket lightly before pulling it back in annoyance. Ikuto had invited himself over the other night and had coincidentally left his phone in his room. She could have sworn his eyes had skimmed over it before he walked out the door. Stupid cat, always going out of his way to make trouble for her.

But she had to admit, she was slightly curious about his school. She had never been to a high school before, let alone been inside. She wondered if it was any different from a middle school. Well, besides all the older girls with their promiscuous chests and long legs and commercial worthy hair. Shaking her head out of those thoughts, Amu contented herself over the idea of finally having something to tease Ikuto about instead of the normal way of things until she found herself in front of a large gate.

Pausing, Amu gazed up at the somewhat familiar gates before pushing them open slowly and stepping through warily. Utau had told her that Ikuto generally lounged around on the lawn when school was over so to check over there before heading into the office to call for him. Heeding her friend's advice, Amu walked briskly down the lawn and peeked behind the corner of the wall before breathing out a sigh. Yup, not a blue haired boy in sight. Running her fingers through her bangs, Amu considered leaving and waiting for him to find her until she heard several loud giggles coming from behind her. Freezing, Amu hoped they wouldn't spot her and almost thought she got away with it until a light hand reached out to tap her on the shoulder curiously. "Hey, are you looking for someone?" her voice was melodic and deep and before turning around, Amu already knew who it would be.

Bright turquoise hair popped out from behind deep gray eyes as the girl's hand pulled back. Beside her, two equally attractive girls in the custom miniskirt and jacket smiled kindly and waved cutely. Pulling her fist up to her chest, Amu forced herself to snap out of it. Those were the girls, the girls from after the trial, the ones who were throwing themselves on HER boyfriend.

But then again, it's not like they KNEW he had a girlfriend, it wasn't really their fault. Sighing, Amu briefly wished she could be the bad guy and just throw a hissy fit, but instead, she swallowed her pride and smiled her Cool and Spicy smile, throwing her hand around in an unimportant gesture. "I'm looking for Tsukiyomi Ikuto; do you know where he is?"

Eye brows now raised and curiosity peaked, the turquoise haired girl leaned in warily, an odd glint in her eye. "Ikuto-kun? Why do you need him?"

Amu snorted internally, Ikuto-kun? Really? If there was one thing he hated, it was someone putting a kun at the end of his name. But only she knew that.

The thought made her smile goofily for a second before she fished out his phone from her pocket and held it out for display. "He forgot his phone again." She drawled, as though it was an everyday occurrence.

Relief gushed from the three's eyes like fountains and the obvious leader of the group laughed. "Oh! That makes sense. You're Ikuto-kun's little sister?"

"Awww, kawai." The brunette chirped, leaning in to get a closer look.

Face practically cracking; Amu could feel the rage bubbling deep inside of her. Sister? Sister?! There had never been a sisterly moment between the two of them in the entire history of their relationship. In fact, their first meeting had been nothing short of perverted! He put his HAND in her pocket! And WHY was she suddenly proud of that?! Practically feeling the insanity crawl into her, Amu strode frozen as she tried to come to terms with what they were saying when like an angel's call, her name was sounded in the air.

As sudden as always, Ikuto was suddenly next to her, phone now in his hand and a certain cautious expression on his face. "I forgot my phone again didn't I?" he stated bluntly, taking great delight in the expression of utter disbelief on his little girlfriend's face.

"Don't even try. We both know it was on purpose." She crossed her arms and glared knowingly, her eye-brow cocked in an all-knowing manner.

"Can you really blame me...Amu?" in some unknown phenomena, Ikuto's voice seemed to be wrapped in silk and tied with a bow of pure beauty and Amu seemed to find her legs shaking just a bit more than necessary.

Trying her best not to keep gazing into his eyes, Amu pulled herself away. "Utau said that you were trying out for the orchestra today and-"

"And you're not even going to wish me luck? That's harsh Amu." Faking an expression of deep pain, Amu cracked a smile before patting him on the arm exaggeratingly.

"Good luck, Ikuto."

Butting in and completely ruining the moment, the turquoise haired girl smiled widely and clutched Ikuto's arm affectionately. "Aww, you're so lucky to have such an adorable little sister." Unable to bear the rare expression of surprise on his face, Amu turned away before walking as fast as she could away from the older quartet. "W-well, I gotta go, ja-ja ne!" she called out shakily, still trying hard not to feel the thump of the Humpty Lock against her chest.

She was fully intent on just high-tailing it out of there when Ikuto's voice stopped her. "Oy Amu! Don't forget our date tomorrow! I didn't buy those tickets for nothing!"

She turned around just in time to see his shining smile before she grinned back brightly and ran off to the road, not caring that there were three high school girls screaming and Ikuto was snickering somewhere in the background. She didn't care how many times he forgot his phone; she wouldn't trade him for the world.

* * *

Riiiing. Riiiiing.

The burning sun pierced through the glass of the high rise office as Yui glanced at the phone curiously before picking it up briskly. Cocking it between her cheek and shoulder, she busied herself with finishing the notes for her next presentation as she answered. "Moshi-moshi? Oh, Isowasa-kun! How are you?" Swivelling around in her office chair, Yui leaned back casually, staring out the window before bolting upright in shock, kicking her chair back against the desk. "What?! No, that can't happen. That can absolutely not happen. What am I supposed to tell Amu?"

From the other line, Isowasa's deep voice permeated the air. "I'm sorry Yui-san, but Hinamori-san was deemed mentally unstable by the doctors and they're moving him to an asylum tomorrow evening…The trial's being called off. He's escaped prison time." Isowasa murmured mournfully, allowing Yui time to let it all sink in before continuing. "You can pay me the money due to the bank as usual and…I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Before she could respond, the dial tone burned her ears and Yui dropped the phone on her desk, burying her face in her palms. Insane. It was hard to believe that Amu's father could possibly be crazy, but here it was, the medical reports that stated mental instability in the very man that Yui wanted so desperately to punish. Did it matter, honestly, if a man was insane or not? Does having a mental handicap really justify beating someone near death?

How did the doctors even know though that Tsumugu was always crazy? What if he was just drawn into insanity in his many days in a prison cell? Or maybe the stress of being on trial drove him over the edge. How could they drop all charges against a man who might have been perfectly sane during the actual time the damage was done?!

How was Amu ever supposed to heal when she could never get closure? Children always needed a bad guy. Whether it's in fairy-tales, injuries or just when things go wrong. And with the villains, there always has to be a solution, a judgement passed on those who have wronged so that the good guys will be made clear and everyone can live happily ever after.

Except this time, the big bad wolf was getting away with blowing down his child's dreams and life and he was going to get away with it all because some big fat men in white jackets decided he was unfit for trial.

Gripping the sweaty phone in her palm, Yui's finger danced shakily over the buttons as she struggled to dial the number she knew would put her foster child through the line. She should tell her, no, she had to. It was the right thing to do, the ONLY thing to do. But somehow…somehow…she couldn't bring herself to do it. To call her and tell her over the phone, miles away, that her father was going to a mental hospital? No. She couldn't do that.

She couldn't.

Oh who was she kidding? She wasn't some noble woman who believed in telling her face to face. Yui had broken bad news to several different people in worse ways before. No, the real reason was more complex than that. She would never be able to bear seeing her crushed expression and miserable eyes. How was she supposed to tell her, the little girl who had slowly endeared herself in her heart the one piece of news that was for sure going to kill her?

Ever since she and Motoki had found out that they couldn't bear children, they had struggled to find the perfect child to fit their family of two. But every foster child they had either went home or was sent away. But Amu…Amu was different. She was the kind of girl people wanted to protect, the kind of girl you wanted to hug until she finally smiled and embraced you back. She was the kind of girl you wanted for a daughter.

And she supposed that… that maybe she was just afraid. She didn't want Amu to leave. This happy family life she had gotten used to, she never wanted it to end. She never knew how amazing it was to come home to a lively house, a little pink haired girl curled up on the sofa, school books in hand and notebook on the table. She's look up and smile sweetly, welcoming her home and asking her how her day went. She'd ask to help make dinner with Motoki sometimes, and Yui was always fascinated by how they threw things in pots and pans and stirred them just right so that when everything was all done and good, it melded together into something magical.

She was the daughter they could never have and they were the family she'd always wanted. She never wanted to lose that. That feeling of unity and peace. She wanted to keep those feelings, those memories, in her heart forever.

Gritting her teeth, Yui pumped her fist on the desk and sucked in a breath. She would tell her. Of all people, Amu deserved to know and she needed to have more faith in her daughter. If they wanted to make this work, then they had to weather this storm. Tomorrow night, when they finally take him, she would tell her.

* * *

A knock on her door startled her focus and Amu glanced to side curiously. "Come in." she cried, turning back to the many albums scattered all across the floor.

The tall door creaked open and Motoki walked in, somewhat awkwardly, before letting the door shut closed behind him. "You do realize what time it is right?" he reprimanded her gently, smiling to let her know he wasn't being harsh.

Nose scrunching up in surprise, Amu shook her head embarrassedly. "I guess I lost track of time." She shrugged her shoulders, gesturing to the piles of albums on the floor.

"Can I take a look?" he asked softly, not quite sure if was alright or not.

Smiling softly, Amu patted the space next to her and picked up an old, weathered album from the floor and placed it in her lap. Opening the leather cover, Motoki widened his eyes as dozens of pictures of Tsumugu and Midori's wedding popped into view. "Sugoi! Your mother looks beautiful Amu-chan!" he whisper-cried admiringly, flipping over the pages one at a time.

Smiling now, Amu pointed towards a group photo of her and her family at the beach, her father making a silly expression in the camera. "I remember that day. Papa woke us all up suddenly and said we were going to the beach. He was always spontaneous like that. So one hour later, we arrived at the beach but it had started to rain and mama's clothes got lost and Ami sprained her wrist and all in all, it was the worst trip ever. But then papa took us all to some fancy restaurant and pretended to be a rich businessman from Europe and suddenly, we were laughing hysterically and the really bad trip became something fun." She was quiet for a moment, fingering the photo with tentative fingers, flipping pages as more and more photos of a smiling father and his beaming daughter greeted them.

Tears wet her eyes but refused to fall as the two of them encountered more and more family photos. But it wasn't until they reached the photo of Tsumugu hoisting Amu up onto his shoulders when she was younger and spinning her around that the first tear fell. "I miss him." She murmured quietly. "I miss my papa." Tears sprinkled the edge of her eyes and Motoki's eyebrows softened. Pulling her in, he held her close to his chest, letting her light tears dampen his shirt and her sobs shake his arm. "Why did he have to change? What did I do to make him this way? I just want him back. I want my old papa back!" she sobbed, hugging him to her and trying to understand.

Unable to do anything but hold her tight, Motoki smoothed her hair across her head and kissed her forehead. He didn't know how she felt, he would never know the pain, the loneliness she must have felt before, but he still had his heart. He would never be able to replace her papa, but if she let him, he could become her dad. It wasn't fair for someone as young as her to have to suffer like she did.

And as he held her, and the tears augmented in intensity and volume and his shirt became wetter and wetter, it suddenly occurred to him that his foster daughter had probably been holding in these tears for a long, long time. Clutching her tighter, Motoki squeezed his eyes shut. "Let it out Amu-chan. It's okay to be sad, it's okay." Rocking her back and forth, Motoki didn't stop until she had passed out from exhaustion and had fallen asleep on his chest.

Picking her up from the floor, Motoki tucked her in soundly before staring one last time at the albums on the floor. He would have put them away, but he figured that could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow. It was such a funny thing. We all just assumed it would arrive even though we had no guarantee we would even make it through the night. Was it just ignorance, impatience or was it just an unconscious confidence? It could be a lot of things really, humans are rather bizarre, but as the narrator of this story, I'd like to think its hope. That maybe, somewhere deep down inside of all of us, is this beautiful ray of hope that allows us to wish for another day, another chance to fulfill your dreams and goals. Another chance, another day. A new beginning.

Except that sometimes…sometimes, tomorrow's just another word for the end.

* * *

**A/N Yeah so I kind of experimented with the whole third person p.o.v but I hope that's all right. So yes, Tsumugu is being sent away but that isn't the end of him as he so promised us. Until next time!**


	15. A Traitor in Handcuffs

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the really slow update, but I kind of lost my vision for this story. It took me a while to get it back, but...it's back! So as usual, please enjoy and review! **

* * *

It was a nightmare that woke her up. It was dark. And she was alone. If she spread her arms out wide, she could just barely feel the rough walls on her fingertips and the ceiling seemed miles high. It was cold. A single grate lay in the corner, mold growing on the edges, creeping closer and closer to where she stood. Shivering, Amu clutched her stomach in fear. It was wet. Suddenly, thick liquid bubbled from the grate, gushing violently into the tiny room, filling it up with a hateful pressure. Eyes widening in horror, Amu's mouth twisted open in a scream only to find she could make no sound. Clawing at her throat in panic, Amu's eyes bulged as the freezing water reached her chest. Tears streaming down her face leaked red into the rising pool as Amu gaped. Blood gushed from her sockets and Amu went blind. She couldn't see. She couldn't breathe. She was drowning in her own blood and tears and suddenly the silence exploded into laughter.

Psychotic laughter rang in the silence and Amu clenched her palms over her ears in an effort to silence the screaming laughter. But it was no use. The laughter penetrated her skull and rattled her brain. Her silent screams bounced off the damp walls and the blood continued to pour through her fingers.

And just when she could bear no more, just when she thought she would go insane, the laughter stopped, replaced by something much worse. Her father's voice. "Amu-chan." He whispered lovingly, "I love you Amu-chan." His voice was gentle and beautiful, a soothing river over gaping wounds. "Amu-chan…"and just as suddenly, his kind voice twisted in hatred, "I'm going to kill you Amu-chan! I'm going to kill you!" he sang creepily, his voice echoing like a demented child's.

Shaking her head and curling into a vertical ball in the ever gushing bloody water, Amu wished she could scream. "I love you A-mu-chan." He broke up her name into loving syllables before pain exploded on her skin.

Thousands upon thousands shards of glass ripped open her skin from above as the blood rose to her nose and she choked and sputtered. The glass stuck out of her skin at odd angles and Amu's tears streamed down her face. With the glass, the water rose to the top, leaving no space for Amu to breathe, her father's mad cackling pounding in rhythm to her own pounding fists. Out. Out. She wanted out. Run. Run. But there was nowhere to go. Cold. She was cold. And wet. And hurt. And dead. And alone and sad and screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming-

"Amu!"

Golden eyes flashing open, Amu's eyes connected with Yui's sharp grey's as the tears she didn't know she had trickled down her cheeks. "Yui?" her voice cracked at the end and she briefly wondered if she was screaming.

"You were having a nightmare." She informed her gently, patting her rosy hair over her forehead in a motherly-fashion.

She was quiet for a moment before hiding behind her cool exterior. "I'm sorry I woke you." She whispered.

Slightly surprised, Yui shook her head wryly before pinching her nose affectionately. "It's only eight Amu, technically you're right on time." She grinned at her foster daughter's surprised expression before her face reverted to its former seriousness. "You okay?"

Biting her lip, Amu's hesitation showed in the way her eyes shifted from Yui's face to bore holes in the wall. She wanted to say yes, but-"Not really." She murmured softly, the terrified feeling she had emerging in her chest.

Eyes softening, Yui reached over and pulled the startled rosette into a tight embrace. Squeezing her tightly, Yui apologized meekly into her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm no good at comforting people." She admitted to Amu's own snort of laughter. "But…even though this isn't really my thing…I'm here for you, and I won't ever let anything happen to you alright? No monsters under the bed or freak fires. Not even Tsumugu." She said the last part quietly, as though it were taboo.

Smiling, Amu pulled away from her arms to throw her legs over the side of the bed. Wiping her stray tears on the edge of her sleeve, Amu sniffled. "You're not _too_ bad." She murmured cutely.

Chuckling, Yui stretched her arms behind her head as she hummed in agreement. "Guess not. But you know what would really make you feel better? Motoki's chocolate chip pancakes. But then again…you're already half an hour late and if you keep dawdling…"her voice trailed off at the exact moment Amu leaped out of bed and ran to her closet where she kept her uniform.

"Don't eat them all!" she whined petulantly as she zoomed off to the bathroom to change and go about her daily routine.

"No promises!" Yui hollered right back, already on her way down the short flight of stairs to their cozy kitchen. Not ten minutes later, a fully frazzled, but very expectant thirteen year old bounded down the stairs, her tie crooked and her shirt not properly tucked in. "I made it right?"

"Right on time Amu-chan." Sliding a plate of syrupy pancakes in front of her, hearts pounded in Amu's eyes as she fiercely cut a triangle of the sugary delicacy into her mouth and sighed in contentment, her nightmare already forgotten. Chewing slower now, Amu's eyes wandered thoughtfully over the chef as she swallowed. "Did you add something different to this?" she asked curiously, the Suu part of her itching to know.

Eyebrows quirking up in surprise, Motoki grinned. "Can you guess?"

Munching reflectively, Amu's nose scrunched up in thought and a bright green clover popped into her hair. "Vanilla!" she cried, "two tablespoons." She affirmed, her green clip vanishing soon after.

Clapping his hands in admiration, Motoki bowed teasingly. "Well done Chef Hinamori, you just might-" the ringing of the phone cut him off as he reached forward to answer it.

"I'll get it!" Yui's panicked voice froze his hand in midair as Motoki glanced curiously at his wife. "I'll get it Motoki, it's alright, just-"

Shaking his head sweetly, Motoki's fingers curled around the base, "It's alright, I got it." Turning around, he missed the expression of utter devastation and horror on his normally calm wife's face as he pressed the talk button and cheerily greeted the mystery caller.

Of course, that perky, Motoki cheer didn't last long as within thirty seconds of the call, his face dropped like a stone in a river and his neck tensed. "I thought we already told you that Amu didn't want to see a psychiatrist." He quieted before his eyes widened and he stared bewilderedly at his wife. Yui looked away guiltily, unable to meet his honest eyes. "I'm sorry…I didn't know." He answered quietly, "We'll bring her as soon as we can. Good-bye." Hanging up the phone curtly, Motoki let out a harsh breath before docking the phone back in its charger.

"Amu-chan, go get your schoolbag, we're going to have to make a detour."

A bad feeling swallowed her stomach and Amu's lip arched down. Psychiatrist…he wasn't going to make her go see one was he? After she was hospitalized, they had forced her to visit a psychiatrist to try and work out her "turmoil and emotions." What really happened was a fake lady with fake pearls and fake smiles sat her down and grilled her about her home life and if she was sure that it was her father who hurt her. She was trying to make her second guess herself, to question her sanity and her very mind. By the end of the session, Amu was close to bursting into tears and laughing in relief all at the same time. After that, she swore to never go visit another psychiatrist as long as she lived.

Turns out she didn't live short enough.

Opening her mouth to protest, Motoki's hand patted her head gently before lifting her up out of her chair and prodding her down the hall. "I know you hate them, but this is a mandatory test you have to take. I promise this will be your last time. And yes, you'll be back before your date." He smiled forcibly, his normally twinkling eyes vacant.

Staring at him oddly, Amu nodded slowly before walking down thoughtfully. If this was an expected test, then why did they both seem so odd? They didn't think she was crazy did they? She wasn't insane! But that's what crazy people always said. Panicking, Amu bit her lip before a spade clip popped on her head and she heard Miki's deep voice floating from her pouch. "From a girl that overreacts to a girl that can think! Drew, draw, drawn!"

A deep calm spread through her body, starting from her head all the way down to her toes. Taking in a breath, Amu let go of her frantic thoughts and closed her eyes serenely. Yui and Motoki weren't the kind of people to hide important things from her, they were always honest and they treated her like an adult. They didn't coddle her and expect her to act like a little child. She was mature for her age and they knew that. If the doctors really did think something was wrong with her, she would know. Motoki and Yui telling her everything about her father, even the hope-stealing, devastating, crushing bits, proved that she could trust them. They were her foster parents after all.

So brushing her eggs lovingly with her finger, her normal X-clip popping onto her hair as she turned back to the kitchen, only to have her heart crash to the floor; shattered.

"Why didn't you tell me Yui-chan? Tsumugu being moved to a mental hospital is a big deal!" Motoki whisper-yelled, his fingers digging into the top of the chair.

Wincing, Yui shielded her face with a veil of purple. "I know." She murmured quietly, "But I…it would've crushed her!" she insisted fervently, pleading with her vivid grey eyes for her husband to understand.

"It still doesn't make it right. What are we supposed to tell her?"

Stepping behind the wall, Amu's quivering eyes contrasted her hard voice. "You could try the truth."

Horror and shock exploded on their faces as Yui stood up like lightening, "Amu-"

Fists curling at her sides, Amu's brows slanted and her chest heaved. "You lied." The words left unsaid echoed in the air. _You, who was supposed to protect me. You, who was supposed to take care of me. You, who I let take my mama's place. You, who I let in. You, who promised to never hurt me. You, who held me in your arms as I cried over my papa's dive into the darkness. You, who I started to love._

"Papa's not going to jail is he? He's going to be pampered and well taken care of in some nice white walled, white floored, white flowered building with doctors waiting on his every need." Gasping, Amu's hand flew to her mouth as though she were going to heave, "My papa's crazy." She whispered to herself, almost as though tasting the words on her mouth, just to find she didn't like them. "And you didn't think it would be important to tell me?" her accusatory tone did nothing to ease the guilt on Yui's face.

"I was going to tell you tonight, after he was already moved, I didn't want you to be hurt." Yui's feeble excuse did nothing to satiate Amu's emotional mess.

She didn't have to say anything, the shiny sheen in her eyes and her emotional voice screamed it for her. _I'm even more hurt thanks to you._ "Is that why they want to see me? They think I'm crazy too?" she accused coldly, not caring that her outer character was emerging once again.

"They don't think you're crazy Amu-chan, they just want to talk to you." Motoki tried to assure her, but as he reached out, she flinched.

Pulling back his hand as though burned, Amu's eyes bored holes into the floor. "Let's just go." She muttered, already walking out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Motoki gave one last glance at his silent wife before grabbing his keys and heading out as well. They would talk about everything later, for now, they just needed to get where they had to and be done with it.

The car ride was silent, save for the clicking of a lane change or the slight fidgeting of either passenger. Amu's eyes stared firmly out the window, refusing to even glance at the brown haired driver as he snuck sad looks in her direction every so often. But despite her cold attitude, Motoki couldn't blame her. After what Amu had been through, the last thing she needed was another betrayal on her plate. They were supposed to be people she could count on, a rock to cling to when the wind blew too hard to stay upright. They were supposed to be a family. And families don't hide and sneak around. They had let her down. And he knew it.

He dropped her off near the familiar brown building, handing her a fistful of change for the fare home. He opened his mouth to say something, but could only let his words hang in the air as the small girl tucked the change primly into her pocket before swivelling around without so much as a good-bye.

_I'm sorry, _he wanted to call out to her, but could only watch her small body get lost in the usual Tokyo crowd. He would make this better, he would fix this. He wouldn't stop until her rebuilt the bridge Yui had unintentionally burned. Despite all her maturity, Amu was still a child, a little girl with insecurities and fears hidden behind a tough exterior. But it was alright, they could love the mask as well as the girl who hid behind it. He wouldn't give up on her, not like her father had before her.

* * *

The cool rush of air conditioning shocked the awareness back into Amu's body as she blinked owlishly before proceeding forward to the check-in desk. She hated this place. This place with its pale blue walls and fake flowers decorating each corner and ugly stain. The worn out chairs with the indents from too many people and the ripped magazines on the scratched coffee table made her cringe. She wanted to go home. Home to her bouncy bed and fresh sunflowers that smiled from their vase. Home where the sunlight burst through the screen door and where the soft purple of the walls left her feeling at ease. Home where her photo albums lay…home where Motoki and Yui were.

Dropping her head to her chest, she pressed her palm to her cheek, her teeth biting into her tongue. In her head, their fight played over and over again, streaming in a loop until every detail, every movement, every action became engrained in her mind. Fisting her palms in her hair, she bit her lip viciously.

She was a hypocrite. She of all people knew the reasons behind keeping things hidden. She hadn't told her friends her mother and sister had died. She hadn't told her best friends about her father to-Oh God.

She was an idiot. She had been so busy being angry and furious and betrayed and hurt that she didn't stop to think for one second. All Yui wanted was to protect her, all she wanted was to tell her, but she didn't, because just like her foster daughter, she had been stupid enough to think that the ends justified the means. Yui was an adult, but it didn't mean she stopped growing, she made mistakes, she messed up, we all did, but she had good intentions, just like Amu had. Both her and Amu wanted the same thing, to protect the ones they loved.

_I'm sorry. _

She wanted to run back and say she was sorry. When her elaborate lie had been revealed, her friends hadn't left her side for even a second. They had never wavered, they stuck by her until the end, always holding her hand, always rooting for her from the sidelines. Had she learned nothing? A tsunami of guilt swept over her, consuming her and squeezing her heart in its slithery grip. Yui had been wrong to lie, she had been so wrong. But somewhere along the wave of pain and hurt, Amu had lost the compassion in her heart that she held dear. She hadn't meant to say those things. She hadn't meant to be so cold. But what's done is done. All that was left was to run in Yui's arms and say she forgave her and say she was sorry for yelling. She had been there, she had felt the exact same guilt her foster mom felt, she knew what it was like to replay the faces of the people she'd hurt over and over in her head until she exploded and wished she could swipe her mind clean. She knew how she felt, and that the only way to fix it was to hear the forgiveness from your most important person. The minute they came home, she'd apologize.

Because everyone thought there would always be a next time. Because to us mere humans, we are allowed the gift of time. There will always be a later, there will always be a next time, there will always be a "when I see them again." Somehow, we have convinced ourselves that the present is never the time to do anything, that the best thing to do is wait for tomorrow and hope that when it swings around, we'll find the will to get around to it. But haven't we already covered this whole tomorrow business? Surely you've all learned your lesson by now; tomorrow doesn't always come around.

"Hinamori Amu?" a shrill voice from the direction of the reception caused the reflective rosette's neck to snap up in attention, already stumbling to her feet.

Walking up in her direction, the receptionist pointed towards two glass doors to the left and started walking, expecting Amu to follow. Trailing behind somewhat reluctantly, Amu's feet dragged across the shiny linoleum as the short lady led her through winding halls and swooping doorways. Finally, they stopped in front of two large double doors made of wood with a bronze plaque carved with the words, Okumara Kotoko in large, bold font.

Breathing softly, Amu pushed on the door lightly with both her hands and stepped inside primly. As usual, Okumara-sensei sat elegantly in her tall leather chair, her fingers clasped tightly together atop a stack of legal looking paper. Smiling like a piranha, the slightly chubby doctor gestured towards the long couch in front of her and asked her to sit down. "It's been a while Amu-san." She commented off-handedly, looking far too eager to hear her answer than necessary.

Not knowing what else to say but her honest opinion, Amu simply nodded mechanically, knowing that there were some cases where honesty was NOT the best policy. "So let's get started shall we?" stacking her papers together on the desk, Kotoko pushed back her thin glasses across her nose and sighed. "I'm assuming you already know the severity in which your father was diagnosed with?"

Looking away, Amu's hand clutched at her skirt. "Actually, I don't know anything at all." She responded emotionlessly.

Raising an eye-brow, Kotoko leaned in secretively. "Oh? The Ainos haven't told you yet? Amu-san…you're father's been diagnosed with severe bi-polar disorder."

"Mood swings?" Amu didn't know much about mental disorders, but she knew enough to know what bi-polar meant. It was pretty self-explanatory really.

Shaking her head, Kotoko sighed again before rubbing her forehead with her fingers tiredly. "Well yes, but in the case of the severe cases, they're prone to delusions, sometimes bordering on schizophrenia. I'm afraid your father is one of those cases. He doesn't seem to be able to discern the difference between his perceived reality and the world around him. As far as the report says, he's been stuck in the low area of bi-polar behaviour." Reaching into her desk, the brown haired woman pulled out a thick paper with a long bar on the front displaying the stages of mood episodes in bi-polar people.

At the top, there was mania, a severe high and euphoria, below it, lay the lesser form, generally labelled the mild mania. In the middle was the neutral line where most people were at the majority of the time. Below, there was mild depression until it hit rock bottom and pure despair and fury lay there. Tsumugu seemed to have been trapped in the deepest pits of his mind, being tormented by his own perception of reality. According to the psychologist, the day of Midori's and Ami's death had been twisted in his mind because of the grief and alcohol that he soon made Amu out to be the villain. The last thing Tsumugu could remember was Amu's face and then blood. Soon, his daughter's face had become evil and contemptuous, her golden eyes burning with the pits of hell. With time, Tsumugu had managed to convince himself that Amu was the cause of his despair in a pathetic excuse to redirect his pain out of his heart and onto someone else.

When put under pressure, some people rise. Embracing the challenge, these people become stronger with every roadblock you threw their way. Others, others like Tsumugu and Tadase, forced their pain on something else. Unable to take the blame, they chained it on anyone else but them and refused to accept their own feelings. They were weak. Unable to deal with their own problems, they needed something else to take the penalty of their crimes. Amu…Ikuto, two people once trapped in a never ending cycle or hurt and pain, both being forced to carry a burden that was never theirs to begin with.

They were weak. But Amu pitied them.

* * *

Tsumugu couldn't sleep. The three hours he had stolen the night before had been more than enough to fuel his murderous thoughts and enliven him with the energy he needed to pull off his greatest stunt. They were going to regret ever locking him up and leaving him there to die. They were going to wish they had let him carry out the justice human kind had been carrying out since the beginning of time; murdering a murderer.

He grinned.

Eternity. That's how long he felt he had waited for this moment. This moment when a tall, burly guard strode up to his cell, unlocking it quickly with shining silver key. The well-greased door swung open, waving him into the world he used to know. Linking a chain to his handcuffs, the guard led him out the dreary grey cells and into the friendlier looking foyer where his lawyer stood at attention, waiting for him to arrive. "Hinamori-san." He nodded in acknowledgment, not just a little pity in his dark eyes.

Heart bubbling with disgust, Tsumugu fought the urge to glower at the red haired man. He didn't need his half-hearted pity. He didn't need any of those useless emotions, much less the people that bore them. Cocking his head to the side thoughtfully, Tsumugu's eyes glittered. Well that wasn't particularly true; without the two bumbling fools who would be "escorting" him to his new prison, his one true dream wouldn't have been realized.

Leading him out the prison, his hopeless lawyer tugged him along like a child on leash towards a nondescript black Honda with a ready driver in the front, key already in the ignition. Shoving his head underneath the hood, the guard stuffed him into the back seat while unhooking the chain at the same time. Widening his legs and placing his cuffed hands on his lap, Tsumugu stared blankly out the front, determined to play the part of a pitiful maniac.

Shooting his ex-client an expressionless look, Anowa pulled open the passenger seat and strapped himself in properly. The doors clicked locked as the driver pressed the gas. Struggling hard to remain as blank faced as possible, Tsumugu eyed the streets with a careful eye, waiting for the building that would change everything. X marked the spot after all.

Amu's new house was apparently a twenty minute walk from the Sakura Hotel. The directions he could remember well enough, but he needed to time his movements precisely so that he would be aligned with the building when he was done. Escaping would mean nothing if he didn't know where to go. Being in a jail cell for so long gave someone a sense of the fourth dimension that warped to fit their needs. Hours upon hours of free time left Tsumugu nothing to do but think. Think of ways to escape. Think of ways to kill. Think of mathematical problems and time in relation to distance. He had worked out every aspect, every problem, any single thing that could possibly go wrong. All the time in the world had prepared him for this moment.

At the red light, the seemingly blank and distant mental patient sprung to life, bringing his cuffed arms above his head and over the head-rest of the passenger seat. Hooking the chain between his cuffs around Anowa's neck, he could feel his ex-lawyer's breath quicken and the dull throbbing from his jugular. Leaning close, his heavy breath lingered over his ear as he yelled sharply. "Don't. Move." He warned, tightening the chain ever so slightly.

Anowa's gasp assured him he was listening before he spoke again. "You, keep driving. Don't let me see you take your eyes off the road. The minute you do, I'll snap his neck faster than you can scream." Smirking in sick delight at the driver's terrified expression, his attention whipped back to the lawyer. "You," he rocked Anowa's head around to clarify, "take out your cellphone. Any communication devices, throw out the window." When he didn't move, Tsumugu pulled back the chain forcefully, drawing blood from the front of his neck. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Anowa's shaky hand reached into his pocket to pull out a shimmery cellphone. Reaching up to his ear, he slowly pulled out a black Bluetooth before pressing the small button for the window. The blast of cold air rushed at their faces as Anowa's hands let go of their only hope.

"Good. Now get these chains off of me." He was running out of time. From beyond the horizon, he could make out the beginnings of a gigantic cherry blossom that could only be found at the top corner of the Sakura Hotel. Grimacing, he lowered his voice to a demonic level. "Now!" he roared, spittle flying into the man's fiery red hair.

Whimpering, Anowa's hand sped to his breast pocket, his finger curling around a tiny key. Lifting it steadily, his fingers struggled to fit it in the miniature hole, his hands shaking too much to be of much use. Finally, the key made its way into the lock as it turned slowly, a click sounding in the air.

Cackling, Tsumugu's hands burst free from each other just to wrap themselves around Anowa's neck. He couldn't give him a chance to get the upper-hand. He only needed a minute…just one….more….minute. Finally. Just about to jump, Tsumugu's mind snapped as he realized that the second he left Anowa would run after him. He couldn't have that, he needed to be alone when he met his dear daughter.

A sickening smile widening across his lips, Tsumugu leaned in close to the red haired man and squeezed his neck affectionately, "Good by Anowa-san." He murmured simply, before gripping his bleeding neck tightly and snapping it like a jolt of lightening. Screaming, the driver slammed on the breaks as blood oozed from Anowa's neck, dribbling down his jacket onto the leather seats below. Quivering, the other man seemed hardly able to move as his eyes bulged and saliva accumulated at the edge of his mouth. Swinging his still cuffed fist around his head, he cuffed the other man on his temple as his face slamed into the steering wheel, stilling at impact.

Rubbing his bloody hands on his pants, Tsumugu strolled out of the car calmly, ignoring the furious screaming of the passerby's and the people getting out of their cars to see why traffic had stopped. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Tsumugu slipped into the crowd, trying his best to remain unseen as he began his twenty minute trek to the house of his soon to be dearly departed.

* * *

**A/N I hope I did that action scene alright, it's my first time writing an escape so I hope it wasn't too unrealistic. Until next chapter! **


	16. Death

**A/N And so it begins. **

* * *

3:07

"So you finally see that I'm not crazy?" Amu's annoyed voice and crossed arms clearly stated her view on the whole thing as Kotoko sighed from in front of her.

"It's only protocol Amu-san, bi-polar disorder is genetic you know, it passes down." Setting her pencil down neatly on her desk, she sighed. "But yes, you're fine."

"Thank you." Light sarcasm flitted in her voice as she stood up, sending the chair groaning behind her. "Ja ne." she muttered, sweeping her hand in a good-bye as she turned her back on the blank looking psychiatrist.

What a waste of time.

3:12

Tsumugu grunted as his eyes shot up, sizing up his daughter's home in one glance. Snorting at the small size, he walked up the front steps at the side of house and jiggled the door knob experimentally. It wasn't uncommon for people to leave their doors unlocked, but unfortunately, the Ainos had closed up shop before they left. Grumbling distastefully, he walked around until he stepped foot into their pleasant backyard. Colourful flowers bloomed prettily from the ground, swaying in the breeze only plants could feel. Turning his nose away in disgust, he marched straight for the back door. Like most doors in cottage style houses, it had a rectangle shaped window in the centre just above the knob, three vertical and horizontal lines dividing it in nine even rectangles. Chuckling over how easy this all was, Tsumugu reached down to pick up a decorative rock lining the flower bed and punched it through one of the rectangles. The sound of glass shattering made him shiver in delight.

Breathing in shakily, the anticipation shook his body erotically. It was so close; everything he wanted, everything he lived for, it was all so close.

3:15

Sweeping open the door, Amu hurried down the hallway and the outdoor steps as she bounded to the nearest bus station. Luckily, she had made it just in time as a sleek silver bus pulled up just as she collapsed against the bus pole, panting. Taking in a gasping breath, she dug around in her pocket and pulled out the slightly sweaty coins and dropped them into the change box. Smiling kindly at the driver, he tipped his hat politely as she stepped onboard, scanning the sides for an empty seat. Not finding any, she grabbed onto one the dangling ropes from the ceiling and gripped it tightly as the bus pulled out from the waiting zone.

Losing herself in the movement of the bus and the chattering of the people around her, Amu turned her head to stare out the window, watching as the familiar buildings zoom past, melting into each other as old ones ended where the new ones began. The sudden shriek of a siren startled everyone out of their minds as every pair of eyes gravitated to the crowded windows. Ambulances and police cruisers zoomed down the streets, sirens wailing, lights flashing as cars parted to make room. With wary eyes, Amu noticed the screaming vehicles heading in the direction of her home as the bus skidded to a stop to let her off right at the corner of the Sakura Hotel where another bus stop lay.

Pedestrians and cyclists all crowded around the streets where men had gotten out of their cars to stare in horror at the mangled body of a red haired man. Stepping forward, Amu gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, trying to supress the bile that rose up as she saw a dozen paramedics run onto the scene, one of them throwing a white sheet over the man whose neck seemed to have been attached the wrong way. A white sheet only meant one thing.

He was dead.

Turning away, Amu forced herself not to think about how he had died. The man's car bore no scratches or dents to signify an accident and the man in the driver's seat seemed relatively unharmed, save for the fact that he was shaking uncontrollably while pointing in the direction of the hotel. Blubbering, the man collapsed into sobs as he shakily tried to explain what had happened. Eyebrows slanting down sympathetically, Amu turned her back on the grisly scene and began her walk back home. She hoped the other man would be alright. It was always hard to deal with death.

3:17

Licking his lips spastically, Tsumugu shoved his hand through the jagged hole he had created and jimmied with the knob on the other side before opening the door satisfactorily. Slipping in, he glanced at the rock before chucking it out the door. Stepping into the kitchen carefully, Tsumugu pulled open the sink cabinet and pulled out a mini sweeper and quickly collected all the glass bits, tossing them in the trash before wiping his pants on his prison outfit before checking the door again. A bright yellow curtain lay atop the window, masking the giant hole in the glass. As long as no one moved the curtain, his entry would remain undiscovered.

Grinning, Tsumugu pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. It was only three. He could wait.

3:40

Turning away from the scene, Amu walked down slowly, a reflective expression on her face as she marched across the familiar streets and tuned out the harsh sounds of traffic and commerce. Her house wasn't that far from the bus stop, only about ten minutes give or take, but even so, she really hated the walk. To get home, she had to pass by the butcher shop and the stench of old meat and blood always seemed to follow her home. Dead corpses hung from a rod in the store window and the glint of a giant knife could always be seen as she walked past. It reminded her of murder.

Shivering, she clutched her jacket tighter around herself as she walked past, trying not to look too hard at the current of blood streaming from the counter. Poor chickens…they didn't deserve to be butchered up so cruelly. But then again, what deserved to be butchered at all?

3:45

Tsumugu's fingers tapped rhythmically on the table top as his impatience grew. It had to have been less than an hour, but time seemed to flow incredibly slow as his beady eyes shot back and forth between the kitchen and the door. Finally, the impatience became too much for the old man as he shot up from his seat and all but ran into the kitchen. Scanning the countertop with the utmost accuracy, a wide smile spread across his lips as his eyes locked upon a rack of shining knives.

Stepping in front of them playfully, he wiggled his fingers as he hovered over each knife, murmuring compliments for each. Finally, his fingers wrapped around the black handle of a chef's knife, it's triangular blade catching the light. It was so beautiful, the metal standing in stark contrast with the dark plastic it was molded in. Bringing the knife lovingly to his throat, Tsumugu shivered as the blade kissed his skin.

He was going to enjoy this. He was going to enjoy this so very much.

3:48

Shaking her head, her fingers floated up to her chest where she fingered the Lock absentmindedly staring dreamily at the sky. Ikuto had bought tickets to the first showing of the new Art Gallery that opened downtown. Rumor had it that they had borrowed paintings from all over the world; DaVinci from the Louvre, Picasso from Paris and even some Monet. It was promised to be a wonderful night and Amu was really looking forward to it. It would be their first real date, just the two of them, going to a gallery as a couple. What better place for a first date? Besides, this would be her first opportunity to wear something fancy in a long time. Being Cool-and-Spicy meant that you didn't go to school dances or fancy events. The girly dress she hid in her closet lay unworn for so long, she almost forgot what it looked like.

But with Ikuto, she could be girly and wear as much pink as she wanted. She could wear frills and lace and he wouldn't think it was weird or out of character at all. Because he had seen that side of her already. He had seen all of her.

Smiling softly, Amu reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny key and clicked it into place. The eerie swing of the door did nothing to burst her mood as she hummed cheerily, kicking off her shoes and stringing her bag on the stair post. Unclipping her hair from their X-shaped confines, Amu shook her strawberry hair loose, content to just breathe and be until she felt it.

A breeze. A light one. So faint you could barely feel it. But feel it she did. Stiffening, a crawling feeling slithered up her spine. Eyes shooting up towards the back door, Amu's mouth wobbled. It was moving. Fluttering lazily in the breeze, the curtain flew up, revealing a sharp edged hole in the corner of the window.

Heart thumping wildly in her chest, Amu struggled to find air. Maybe it was always there, maybe the hole had been an accident from ages ago and Yui and Motoki had long since forgotten about it. Maybe she could have fooled herself. Maybe she could have pretended the best, but the battering of footsteps behind her forced a ripping scream from her throat.

Idiot. She was such an idiot. The house was shaped much like a square, with the kitchen being in the far corner. From there, you could either go all the way to the front door or all around the house in three seconds flat. Refusing to turn around, Amu's heart deadened to a halt as the realization that the way to the door was blocked. Seeing no other alternative, she whipped around just in time to see her father's enraged face, his fingers clutching haphazardly at a knife before the fight or flight instinct kicked in.

She ran.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, lungs gasping for air, Amu lunged towards the stairs and jumped over them, two at a time. A red heart burst to life in her hair as she felt herself soaring through the air. Reaching the last step with time to spare, she tried to ignore her father's insane shouting from below as she ran to her room blindly.

Slamming the door shut, her fingers trembled as she tried to lock the door shut. Fingers still shaking, Amu could barely find the peace of mind to breathe. But as a spade appeared in her hair, her fingers stilled as the lock turned. Tears accumulating in her eyes, Amu collapsed against the door frame, trying to push all her weight against it.

Tsumugu grinned from behind the closed door, the chase pumping heat in his blood. He had forgotten how good a hunt was. Curling his hand around the knob, he twisted it sharply only to find it was locked. Lips twisting, Tsumugu pounded his fists against the door. "You think that's going to keep me here Amu?! You think that's going to save you!?"Cackling, almost choking on his own spit, Tsumugu pushed himself against the door's thin frame. Pounding the door with all his might.

Behind the door, Amu's tears continued to pour down, her shoulders thumping with every hit. Clutching her charas to her heart, she called out to them weakly. "You have to leave. You have to go." She urged them, her tears making it hard to speak.

Shooting up vehemently, Ran shook her head, tears springing up like crystals. "No! Amu-chan-"

"No! You have to leave! When he opens the door, you have to slip out and get my cell phone. You have to-"but her heated voice was interrupted with a scream as the door cracked behind her and she was thrown to the other side of the room with the impact.

Shoving what remained of the door, Tsumugu wiped his bloody knuckles on his chest before smiling excitedly down at the quivering girl. Sobbing, Amu shook her head as the pain in her heart threatened to suffocate her. From beside her, the forgotten photographs of happier days seemed to taunt her, jeering and snickering. Where did it all go wrong? Why did her papa have to leave her? Tears dribbling into her mouth, Amu rubbed them away stubbornly. She wasn't going to cry. Not on her last day.

Staring sadly into her hands, she slowly reached out to grab hold of the open album and hugged it against her chest, watching her charas fly out the door. Gazing lovingly at her family in the photos, Amu looked up bravely towards her slowly creeping father, whispering the last words she ever wanted to say. "I love you Mama…" glancing one more time at the picture of her and her father at the beach, Amu closed her eyes. "I love you too…Papa."

Scoffing at her words, Tsumugu bent down and pushed her onto the floor, a cry escaping her throat. Glaring at her, Tsumugu hooked his fingers over the album, pulling it out of her desperate grasp. Lifting the knife playfully over her chest, Tsumugu glowered, the knife's point now resting precariously over her chest.

Preparing himself for the kill, Tsumugu licked his lips in anticipation before he blinked in surprise. The album was still in his hand. Staring at it, Tsumugu's eyes blinked once more before he screamed. Screaming with raw emotion, his hand shook at the intensity as the knife zigzagged across Amu's skin.

Still shrieking like a banshee, Tsumugu ripped himself away from Amu's shocked body as fell against the wall, his eyes still focusing on the sunny picture of him and his wife, his two daughters clutching lovingly at his arms.

Voice cracking, tears dribbled down Tsumugu's face as the album dropped to the floor, page still opened to the same loving pictures. "M…Mi…Midori." He whispered, his eyes glazing over manically, his head shooting left and right as though afraid of something that was lurking. "Midori. Midori. Midori. Midori!" crazed eyes shot up to the sky as his knees shook heavily.

Blood leaking from her shirt, Amu stood up shakily, her hand reaching out as though to touch him. "Papa?" she whispered, not knowing why she asked or what answer she expected to hear.

Rolling eyes snapped into attention as they focused on the blood staining Amu's chest. Eyes widening in horror, Tsumugu clutched his head to his chest, a new scream ripping from his throat, sending chills down his spine. Howling, Tsumugu grabbed the knife from where it had fallen to the floor and threw open the door violently.

Every memory, every moment since his precious wife and daughter's death came flashing in his mind as the guilt overwhelmed his every cell and organ. What had he done? What had he DONE?! Unable to think, unable to breathe, Tsumugu froze as he reached the stairs, Amu's voice screaming at him to listen. "Papa!" running out of her bedroom, time seemed to still.

Like a shock of lightening, Tsumugu's eyes cried in guilt and horror, the fingers clutched around the knife shaking as Amu's scream pierced the air, hanging there, in the emptiness.

"PAPA!"

4:17

Sirens wailed in misery as glaring red and blue lights burned her eyes. The wetness in her cheeks did nothing to make her cease wiping them unrelentingly, her sleeves already wet from multiple attempts. No matter what she did, the tears wouldn't stop falling. They only streamed down quicker, her eyes promising a waterfall and never-ending agony.

Silent voices called out to one another, one man reaching out to grab the blank rosette and gently lay her down on a stretcher. She wanted to speak, but no words would come out. "I'm okay." She wanted to say, but she wasn't. "Look after him!" she wanted so cry, but they couldn't. "I want to die." She wished, but she wouldn't.

She never thought she hated hospitals, but as the familiar scent of antiseptic and sick people flooded her nostrils, Amu wished she could barf. But she couldn't. She couldn't move. All she could do was cry, the tears still streaming down her face.

"_Do you know what bi-polar disorder is?" Kotoko's quiet voice hung in the air as Amu mulled over her question._

"_Split personality?"_

_Biting her lip, Kotoko nodded slowly, "Somewhat. To put it simply, the brain is constantly in two severe poles of emotion. It's different from mood swings; someone who suffers from bi-polar disorder is either extremely angry and depressed for long periods of time or manic and joyful beyond compare. Your father…your father has been diagnosed with severe bi-polar disorder. He suffers from delusions and long period mood intervals." She paused, giving the silent girl some time to absorb everything she had said._

"_People diagnosed with this type of severe case are prone to making bad decisions. Especially since Hinamori-san seems to be stuck in the depressive side of the spectrum. Just so you're aware, some side effects include anger problems, self-inflicted harm and sometimes, in very severe cases…suicide."_

* * *

__**A/N I'm hoping the ending was eerie enough, although I hope it was clearly implied what happened. I seem to be putting Amu in the hospital a lot, but I swear this is the last time! Hope you liked it! **


	17. The Lonely Song of a Violin

**A/N Hey everyone, no, I did not abandon this story, it just took me a while to figure out what the heck I was going to do now. I might be a little choppy with the updates mostly because I have an "ending" for the story but not a very clear picture of how I'm actually going to get there 0_o but it's alright! I'll think of something. Here is my tribute to Ikuto, enjoy!**

* * *

He swayed like a willow, his lashes fluttering over his eyes as they read each passing note in quick synchronization with his fingers. Pressing down on the thin strings of his violin, Ikuto pulled the long bow back and forth across the worn body, a river of music flowing from the joined body of him and his instrument. It was an ocean of music, the room swelling with short notes, slowly picking up speed and momentum, tumbling through the air like gymnasts, just to slow down and caress your face with the gentleness of the music. This was his song. The song he composed late in the night, starving inside the refuge of a small alcove in a faraway building.

Despised by his step-father and with nowhere to go, it wasn't uncommon for the blue haired boy to be found spending his nights in the streets. With just some paper and a pen, he spent his time writing the perfect song. A song that brought his pain to life, that animated his misery and loneliness and expressed his wish for love. It was a melancholic sound with an undertone of hope and longing. It was a miserable love, full of want and need, raw and red, untamed and pure. His heart was untouched yet still so scarred and when he played his song, there was always a pang in his heart and a loneliness in his soul.

He never wanted to be that lonely again. Never did he want to feel that pain and fear in his chest, where when he looked in the mirror, he saw his only friend. But it was different now. He had Amu now. And he had his mother and Utau and even that Kukai kid. He had the few friends he kept at school and all the people he would come to know and trust now that he didn't have to look at people with shaded eyes.

Smiling softly, he stooped down and placed his father's violin and bow back in its case and closed it gently. Dropping it on his bed, he ruffled his hair quickly, going for his usual just-rolled-out-of-bed look and shut the door quietly behind him. His cellphone in his pocket and his hand in the other, Yoru floated lazily behind him, chattering aimlessly with his owner as they walked down the unfamiliar streets and busy roads to the house they barely knew.

Despite everything that had happened there, Ikuto had loved that old house. He didn't know if it was because it was the first place he ever had a real conversation with his pink haired girlfriend or if it was because of the balcony. Whenever he jumped into the air just to land right in front of her door, there was always that rush of excitement, that fizzy feeling in his stomach and a flush of romance that beat in his veins. It made him feel like Romeo and that she was his Juliet. But he didn't like to think like that anymore. Their romance had been tragic during the fight with Easter, but seeing that knife, seeing all that blood, he had suddenly understood what had gone through Romeo's mind when he saw Juliet's body.

Maybe it was better that Amu moved, maybe that meant that nothing else would go wrong. Maybe karma would finally give the poor girl a break. Maybe it was sign she could grow up in peace and tranquility and Ikuto could trust Fate to leave her alone just long enough to go to university and graduate with a degree in music. There was reason why still had the liberty to still act like he was seventeen. During his forced servitude to Easter, he had been forced to miss too much school than was acceptable by the board. He had been forced to repeat his grade twelve year and was currently passing with flying colours now that he actually had the time and comfortable environment to study. Soon he would graduate from his childhood and be thrown into the world of work and labour. He didn't really know where he wanted to study, or even what major he wanted to attain.

Sure, he really wanted to be a musician but could he really be a breadwinner that way? Ikuto loved his father, he had always been his musical idol and he had never seen anyone play a violin with the same amount of grace, but at the same time, he hated him. Hated him for choosing music over his family. Hated him for not caring enough to stick it out when the going went tough. He hated him for abandoning him to Easter, letting them have their dirty way with him.

When he married, he wanted to be around. He wanted his children to know him and he wanted to protect them, be the daddy who chased off the monsters under the bed and saved them from their mistakes. He wanted a home to come back to and a life to live.

But right then, all he wanted was Amu.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed insistently in his pocket as he pulled it out, smiling slightly as Amu's number flashed on the screen. Well speak of the devil. Amulet Devil's revealing costume flashing in his mind, Ikuto's goofy grin sounded through the phone as he greeted his girlfriend coyly. "Yo-"he was interrupted almost ferociously as the four frantic voices of Amu's charas.

Heart pounding angrily and wrist shivering; Ikuto was already running back the way he came as he snapped the phone shut, ignoring Yoru's cries. The shugo chara had been wailing and panicked as they sputtered and spat, trying to get their message across. In the end, there wasn't anything Ikuto retained other than the one word they repeated over and over. "Hospital!"

He ran. Legs pounding the cement underneath him, elbows shoving people beside him as he inhaled the wind and borrowed its speed. Flying across the roads, he didn't stop until he reached the looming white and silver building of the miserably familiar hospital. Gasping, Ikuto's hands launched to his knees as he heaved desperately. Air gushing back into his lungs, he straightened determinedly, wiping the slick sweat from his brow as he hurried into the main lobby.

Heading straight to the Help Desk, his pleading eyes caught the receptionist's attention as she poised her fingers readily onto the keyboard. "Name please." She requested mechanically.

"Hinamori Amu." It wasn't supposed to be this way. This wasn't how this day was supposed to end. But it did. And it was. And there was never anything he could have done.

"Emergency Ward." Her curt answer bounced right off him as he turned briskly and jumped into the elevator just as the doors were about to close.

Sighing heavily, he fisted his hand angrily in his hair before letting it fall heavily to his thigh. The elevator pinged its arrival as he walked out quickly, turning back and forth, trying to locate a girl with oddly coloured hair. Turning down the hallway, he followed the signs down a few turns and curves until he came to a small room filled with chairs and teary people. There was a girl there, sitting in the far corner, dried blood on her shirt, a hint of white bandages peeping through. There was haunted look in her eyes, the glazed expression where no light shone through. Her hands were clasped tightly together, the white skin popping from underneath unforgiving nails. The girl looked unfamiliar, distant, foreign, strange. But she had pink hair.

Long strides carried the tall boy over to the dead-eyed girl as he bent down, knees on the floor and scooped her in for grasping hug.

"Amu."

She didn't respond, merely lying limp in his arms, her eyes still trapped in a memory only she could see. Ikuto's heart clenched and a desperate plea escaped his throat. Glancing around wildly, he stood up jerkily as his begging eyes sought out the receptionist's. "What happened to her?" he demanded, desperate to unlock the secret of bringing her back from the dead.

The receptionist barely gave him a second glass as she went back to her work. "Superficial stab wound." She answered curtly, evading the real question.

Smashing his palm down onto the desk, Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't what I asked."

Finally looking up at him, the cold lady offered no sympathy. "That's private information." Turning away from him, she made it clear that she would no longer speak to him as his body shook with disbelief.

Turning back to the dead looking girl, his eyes slackened, wishing he knew what to do. Why wouldn't she look at him? Why couldn't she see him? All she did was stare at the same point in the wall, never blinking, never moving, just staring, stone-still as though she were a statue made of gold and rusted metal.

"Amu." He whispered softly, prodding her leg as though that would help anything. "What happened to you?"

He didn't really expect an answer but what she said next made his eyes widen and his heart stop until the world around him seemed to shift and he suddenly understood why she spoke like a ghost coming out of her grave.

"He's dead." She said, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

Heart hammering in his chest, a horrible thought struck his mind as he struggled to push it back. Did her father…did her father come back? Did he try to-did Amu…Did Amu kill-

"Excuse me, do you know this girl?" a gruff voice from his left forced him to look up as he stood shakily, nodding his head.

"I'm her boyfriend." He answered quietly.

"Would you mind answering a few questions? Hinamori-san won't respond and-" tired of wondering and angry to know, Ikuto interrupted him gruffly with his own question.

"What happened to her? Why is she…why is she…"

"We found her like that, at her house. You…you have no idea what happened do you?" he asked sympathetically. Patting the seat next to him, he smiled sadly. "You might want to sit down kid."

Collapsing in the seat next to the still expressionless rosette, the glum looking officer sighed. "Hinamori Tsumugu was found dead in the Aino household at precisely 4:20 p.m." Ikuto's shocked eyes and horrible, terrible question shone in his eyes as the officer shook his head vehemently. "It was a suicide. A combination of falling backwards over the stair rail and a kitchen knife. Hinamori-san had nothing to do with it. Actually…that's why we think she's been so unresponsive for so long. Watching her father die must have been a very traumatic thing for such a young girl to see."

Ikuto stayed quiet. Truthfully, he just didn't know what to say. Tsumugu was dead. He should be happy. The sick bastard would never be able to hurt his girlfriend ever again. He should be happy. But he wasn't. He felt sick and twisted, like he was towel being rung and hung to dry.

"…can't get a hold of her foster parents, could you take her home?" snapping his eyes alertly, the tall boy nodded slowly before tugging at Amu's hands and pulling her up, leading her out the door and through the maze of hallways and turns until they were back outside.

* * *

Hailing a taxi, he pulled out his phone and scowled when he couldn't find Yui or Motoki's numbers in his contact list. Pulling at his hair in frustration, he took a sideways glance at Amu from the corner of his eye before looking away painfully. He bet she didn't even know what was going on. Lost in her own little world, she refused to acknowledge anything around her. All she could see was the flash of a knife and her father's body falling through the air just to collapse against wood and glass and his final scream. A scream that refused to let her go.

Taking her to his abandoned house, the blue haired boy led her up to his bare bedroom where he pushed onto the bed and simply stared at her, wondering where the hell he should start. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? When he stared at her, he saw her loneliness, her pain, her struggle, the utter fear of life and the terrors it held. He had been there. He had seen the things she had seen, felt the things she felt.

When his father had left and his sister cried and his mother hid, Ikuto had felt the weight of the world on his tiny eight year old shoulders. He thought it was all his fault, that if he could just be a bit better, then maybe things would have been better, maybe his mother wouldn't cry every day, maybe his sister wouldn't have lost her smile, maybe he would have had a childhood every child deserved. But he didn't and he would never get that time back, but it taught him a lesson. Being alone was the worst curse in the world.

And looking at her, looking at the girl he had given his fragile glass heart stare back at him, not really seeing him at all brought back the flood of emotions he had thought he had locked away forever. Grasping hold of her hand, he squeezed it tightly, desperately trying to elicit a reaction, any reaction! From the blank girl in front of him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he clutched her hand blindly, swearing he would never let it go. Even if she never squeezed back, even if she never looked at him again, even if she one day said she didn't even remember his name, he wouldn't let go. At one point in the sadness that was his life, she had been all he had. When his mother had betrayed him and Utau to marry the evil director that forced them to work and who then corrupted his innocent little sister to do bad things, terrible things to try and save him, the boy who only brought misfortune to anyone who met him. The boy who was alone, who slept in alleyways and scavenged for food from kind old ladies and free cafeteria meals. The boy who was abandoned, no willing to help the black cat Tsukiyomi Ikuto had become. No one, but her.

When she first saw him, she saw him for what he was, a seventeen year old boy that had perverted sense of humor but with a heart of gold. She let him stay in her room when he was hiding from his step-father on that horrible day where he infected his violin with X-energy. She brought him back to health when was sick from sleeping in the snow and having nothing to eat. She sang with him and his violin, saying how pretty it was, not caring that they were supposed to be enemies. When he was forced to fight her in the day, she would always welcome him back in the night, the night where he meet her on her balcony and tell her things he could never say in the heat of day. The day where Easter watched him and hurt him and beat him and threatened him with his mother, his sister, his guardian, anything he still had left.

The loneliness he had felt back then, he never wanted to feel again. The darkness he lived by, now filled with light was so close to being extinguished, so close to disappearing. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand knowing that the one bit of happiness he had been selfish enough to take was so close to being stolen away from him just like every other good thing in his life. Unable to take it, unable to stand it, he suddenly drew himself up to his full height and grasping tightly to her shoulders, shook her roughly before completely losing control. "AMU! We were both alone! Neither of us had anyone to rely on, neither of us had people who saw us for us. But then you found me and you believed in me so wake up! Because I believe in you! So wake up! Wake up AMU!"

And for the first time in ten years, Ikuto cried.

The crystal droplets rolled down his cheeks in slivers, then currents and then waves. Running over his chapped lips and down his neck to dry at his collar. Shaking his head, he dropped his hands from Amu's shoulders and sagged into the weight of himself. She wasn't answering. She wouldn't wake up. Not for him. She wouldn't save him this time.

But a soft hand startled him as he looked up, his tears drying the instant her finger brushed the wet skin under his eye. "It must have been so hard, when your father left." She whispered quietly, an apologetic glimmer in her eyes, "You have to find him." she murmured, ignoring the shocked expression in Ikuto's sapphire eyes. "My papa's dead, but you can't let yours go away without bringing him back first. You have to find him Ikuto, you have to! You can't let your mother and Utau be lonely again." Looking down at him, she smiled melancholically. "And deep down, you don't want to be alone either. Maybe you really do hate your father, but deep down, you miss him too. You miss him a lot." She didn't say anything as she cradled his head to her chest, hugging him tenderly as the last remaining tears Ikuto never got the chance to shed poured through.

As the oldest, he wasn't allowed to cry. As the self-proclaimed protector of his broken mother and torn sister, he wasn't allowed to be sad and break down into sobs and screams. When Easter took over, he could only hold his sister in his arms and stroke her hair, not allowing a single tear to leak through. To stop himself from crying, he pushed his energy into hating him. Hating the man who left them, the man who wasn't strong enough to take care of his family when they needed him most. But he forgave him, he had always forgiven him.

"It's alright. I won't let you be alone. You'll always have me; we don't have to be alone anymore."

* * *

**A/N I always thought Ikuto's history was just so sad. It must've been really lonely, living a life like that, living under someone's thumb and being forced to work for something you didn't even believe in. I hoped you all liked it :) **


	18. To Overcome

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry about the late update. I've been having some MAJOR writer's block with this story. I rewrote this chapter at least five times and it still wouldn't come out right. But now I'm back and kicking so as usual, enjoy.**

* * *

Fear is a very powerful motivator. You can threaten someone with bodily harm in order to extort them or you can threaten someone with death in order to force them to be good. On penalty of pain, people can do extraordinary things. If you think about it, fear was the base that religion stood on. You fear divine punishment, so you refrain from evil. You fear the sins you will accumulate, so you try to spread good instead. The three worlds that lay one atop the other, neither aware of the other's existence except through the words of God. Beneath you is hell, the almighty fire that burns your sins and your soul, screaming and pleading God, please no! Above is Earth, a world split between good and evil, light and darkness, ying and yang for neither can live without the other. And higher still is man's goal, nirvana, heaven, the Garden, a name that changes throughout the ages. A place where good souls rest and peace and happiness and beauty are plentiful. Heaven where the good were put to rest.

Sometimes she wondered if her mother, up in heaven, cried. When her father couldn't control his demons any longer, when his good was at an end and he succumbed to the guilt, had she cried? Had she burst into ravaged tears and banged on the see-through window between heaven and earth? Did she scream? Pleading for her baby, pleading for her life. Did she ever think it was her fault? If she hadn't died. If she had raised her daughter better. If she had protected her second one better. Did she keep banging on that window, wishing she could stop looking but couldn't stop staring no matter how hard she tried.

Do you believe in heaven? Do you believe in hell?

Is there really something more to this pitiful existence? Somewhere where the unpunished will be hurt and the tragic heroes rewarded? Amu hoped so. People are so much more than their mistakes and their achievements. People are so much more than their memories and their hardships. Somewhere, somewhere out there, there had to be a better place. There had to.

So Amu prayed.

In front of her father's grave, in front of her mother's and sister's tombs, she clenched her hands and brought them up to her face and prayed.

She prayed her father found happiness. She prayed her mother would welcome him with open arms, knowing it was his grief for her that flung him off the edge. She hoped her father had found peace, that his demon torment had come to an end. She prayed for their lives, somewhere in the worlds beyond our existence. She prayed for better days and for fathers who drunk themselves to tears to see the fear in their children's eyes. For the abusive mothers to open their eyes. For all the little children in the world who don't have a voice, for all the kids who will never get a chance to speak. Scream and shout and say "I'm here! I'm real! I'm hurting, please save me!" She thanked the world around her for her life and silently, she cried.

Rivers of tears streaked down her face as she rubbed at her cheeks furiously, pawing like a forgotten kitten. She felt like a traitor. She felt horrible and disgusting because in front of her father's grave, in front of the man who had raised her and the man who had beat her, in front of Hinamori Tsumugu's grave, Hinamori Amu, his eldest daughter, felt relieved.

Relieved that she didn't have to constantly look over shoulder. Relieved that she could be free of that overwhelming, all-engulfing fear that followed her like a plague. A relieved sob escaped her throat as she grabbed at her hair and pulled. She was relieved yes, but she wasn't happy. She was mourning. Because despite the beatings and the abuse and violence and the screaming, for her first twelve years of life, Tsumugu had been her knight in shining armor. He had been the one to chase away her nightmares and shield her from harm. It was ironic wasn't it? The man who used to defeat her monsters had almost defeated her. Almost.

But not quite.

And she wondered if that was why she was feeling so angry. She supposed it wasn't fair. Why was it that Tsumugu got to leave? A get out of jail free card, death as a way of liberty. He couldn't handle the pain, couldn't handle the guilt so he threw himself off the banister and stabbed her own knife into his chest. He was supposed to live. He was supposed to cry in his cell and repent for what he had done. He was supposed to feel guilty about the crimes he had committed! He was supposed to come begging for forgiveness and say what she had so desperately wished he had said.

"I'm sorry."

Because…because…no matter what he said or what justification he gave, it was never her fault her mother and sister died and if there was anyone to blame, it was him.

HE was the one driving! HE was the one who should have swerved out of the way or watched where he was going! It was never her fault! It wasn't! And she just didn't understand, WHY would he do this to her? Why would he have ever thought of hurting his daughter for a crime that nature committed over and over again. People died. That was how life worked, because for every action, there is a reaction. For every object, there is its opposite. For every smile, there were tears. But he never understood that. And now he never will, because he had left, fleeing the responsibility and choosing the easy way out.

He had died, and she was furious, but she accepted it. Because really, what would his living have changed? She might have gotten an apology, but then what? Would he live in a mental hospital all his life? Would he be stuck in prison? Or maybe he would be freed and then where would she be?

Amu had always been a firm believer in fate; that everything happened for a reason. In all her anger and tears, she had never really stopped to think about what would happen next. In the end, she wasn't angry that he died, or sad, or happy or even relieved, she merely looked at his grave and breathed.

Taking in a deep breath, she absorbed all the memories of her father, the smiles, the bathroom hideaways, the photographs that lined the walls, his smiles and then his vengeful eyes, his cracked bottles, the scars, the screams and glittering knife, now twice engrained in her mind. She took all of it, all those memories, all those emotions, all her sadness, and blew it out in one small breath.

She could finally let go.

Standing up, she brushed some dirt off her skirt as she looked up to the sky, a small smile on her face, barely perceptible, but definitely there. Turning her back to go, she glanced behind her one last time, the wind blowing her hair across her face as she brought her fingers to her lips and blew a soft kiss in the direction of her family's graves. "Good bye." She whispered.

Amu walked down the worn gravel path.

She didn't look back.

* * *

The next day however, was a disaster. Amu had been living in a sort of protective bubble since the day she watched her father die. After holding a crying Ikuto in her arms, she had quickly reassured him that everything was alright before Motoki and Yui picked her up, their frantic eyes and tears sending Amu into a regretful sadness. She had thrown herself into their arms and screamed apologies along with Yui who swore she would never lie again. When she got home that night, she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep instantly. She didn't wake up until the next day and by then, it was already decided that she would be missing a few days of school to get her bearings.

Her father was buried the day after that. He didn't get a funeral, and Amu didn't expect one. A man who died like that, who died to escape his sins wasn't the kind of man people would mourn for in public. For who mourns a murderer? Although it wasn't as though Tsumugu had many friends to begin with. His months of depression had alienated even his closest friends.

The media engulfed her during those couple days as well, questions about who she was and why she let this happen. What Amu didn't understand is why they cared. How many children suffered in homes worse than hers? How much blood had been spilt and how many scars had been carved? How many parents let their children go thanks to their addictions and rocky mental health? There were thousands like her, and yet she was the only one they targeted.

She supposed she had her father to thank for that. A convicted mental patient who killed a man to escape his fate and ultimately kill his daughter ends up committing suicide in front of said daughter's very eyes. She supposed it _was _a rather unbelievable story. Something out of a Korean drama and something that shouldn't happen down here in reality. To the world, her life was simply one more story among millions. Her face would be plastered on the news for a few weeks before slowly fading away from people's short spanned lives. She would fade out of existence until no one even recognized her face.

But that was a reality too far from where she was now. The second she flipped on the TV, bold red letters spelled out her life and the newspaper headlines on the counter caught her eye. Everywhere she looked, she could see the pain she had suffered at the hands of what the world now called the psycho daddy.

**Psychotic Father Almost Kills Middle School Daughter!**

**Hinamori Case to be Finished?**

**Hinamori Victim to be Considered Entry to Mental Ward!**

**Escaped Prisoner Dead of Suicide!**

**Suicide in Tokyo!**

**Escaped Mental Patient Dies from Sudden Fall!**

**Thirteen Year Old Murderer? **

Her heart hurt, but she didn't care. They told her that her class-mates would know everything. But she didn't care about that either. She was past that. Bad things in this world happen. They will always happen, never stopping, never faltering. Bad things happen. But that doesn't mean we stop living because of it. Amu had a future. She had a brilliant future with laughing friends and a loving boyfriend. Friendly foster parents and her ever-present charas. She would grow up and find her true self and find her passion in life. She would work hard and grab her dreams and she would be happy. Because isn't that what we all want? To be happy? And who was she to deny herself that one primal need?

She didn't care if the whole world whispered her name behind her back. She didn't care if they said cruel things or looked at her with pity in their eyes because in the end, it was all the same. Cool and Spicy, Lone Wolf, it didn't matter. The slight intimidation, people gossiping about her when they thought she wasn't looking, hiding when she met their eyes and running away when she spoke. In the end, it didn't matter the reason, people's reactions were always the same. So what choice did she have but to deal with it?

Over the course of one year, she had cried a life time of tears so at this point, she really didn't have much to cry. Which was good, because she wasn't planning on crying anyway.

"Motoki! Yui! I'm off!" she called out cheerily, waving softly before slipping on her shoes and nodding at her charas to hurry up.

Worried gray eyes faded into pride as Yui waved her off. "Have a good day."

She walked down the familiar route, humming a small tune Miki had made up the night before. "It's to cheer you up." She said, already showing her the lyrics. "This way, you'll never forget about your true self and everyone else."

Amu remembered herself smiling as she read the words, rolling her eyes at the cheesy words. Her artsy chara had mashed together all of her sister's catchphrases into one song, saying that since Dia didn't really have one that she just put in something Dia-ish. Amu snickered. It was true that Dia was rather cheesy when she wanted to be, always talking about people's radiance and potential. But she supposed she liked her that way, she was her future self after all.

So as she walked down the streets and signs, she sang to herself hoping it would give her a boost of confidence. And it worked she guessed, because, come on, it was hard not to smile when you sang a song like that. "With you I can hop, steep, juuump. Because I have you, drew, draw, drawwwn. Whenever I'm with you, chiiip, syruuup, whiiiip. And becaaause you are heeere, I can be ra-di-aaant." She hummed the last of the "instrumental" part before chuckling a little at herself. It was kinda ridiculous wasn't it? But she couldn't deny that she liked it.

So when she walked through the school gates, ignoring the gasps and the stares to throw her arm around Yaya and Kairi's blushing necks to say hi, she didn't even bat an eye. Fat globs of tears welled in Yaya's eyes as she threw herself into the ex-Joker's arms, bawling like a baby and shaking her head against Amu's chest. "AMU-CHIII!" she bawled, unable to say anything, but conveying what she wanted to say perfectly.

"I'm glad you're back Hinamori-san." Kairi greeted curtly,displaying a sense of coldness even though she could clearly see the relief in his eyes.

Chuckling, she pulled him in for a hug as well and ruffled his hair. "And that's what a proper hello looks like In-ch-o." She laughed at his blushing face before she too was pulled into someone's embrace as she bonked Nagi on the head for being so sudden.

"And hello to you too Nagi." She was about to say more before a blonde bomb exploded to her left and tackled her to the ground. "AMU!"

Rima was quiet. She was calm and respectable and she didn't freak out. Ever. So it was a surprised Amu who hugged her back, glad she wasn't all bruised up thanks to the fall and patting Rima's head like a mother comforting a child. "Hey Rima, I missed you." She murmured, just in time for the school bell to ring.

Together, they marched up the stairs, past the lockers and the students and split at their respective classes. It was a slightly wary Nagi and Amu who appeared at the door of their class before it slid open only to reveal the last person Amu thought she wanted to see.

Garnet eyes blinked in surprise before happiness filled them. "Amu-chan! Welcome back." Tadase's open face and shy demeanor made her heart beat for a second before she looked away.

"Good to be back." She replied.

And she was about to push past him and completely ignore the poor kid until she grit her teeth and flipped her hair. They had fought together, laughed together and even cried together. She wasn't about to deny they had ever been friends and she knew that he didn't want to either. So even though she said she never wanted to forgive him, in a split second, she changed her mind and smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you in what, a week and here you are about to leave the second I come in? Come on Tadase, tell me something interesting." She had already walked past him and was grinning at him in a Ran type way as she noticed his blush as he noticed the lack of a suffix on his name.

She wasn't a shy little girl anymore, she had the guts to drop the kun after she had already said she wasn't interested. So now she could focus on actually being _friends _with the blonde haired prince instead of that blushing, awkward not-couple they were before. She could hardly even have a CONVERSATION with him for crying out loud! It was ridiculous! But as he followed her back to her seat, she could already tell things had started to change. And she was okay with that. Because somewhere down the road, she had come to expect change and nowadays, it didn't really bother her. Maybe Miki was right, maybe change wasn't such a bad thing after all.

So when an idiot with brown hair and purple eyes runs up to her claiming he knew she was the murderer and had killed her father on purpose, her sharp golden eyes glared at him so harshly he shut up quicker than a rabbit in a trap and when she brushed by him, her bag casually bumping his shoulder on the way, she knew she shouldn't have expected anything less from the screaming fangirls after she said, "Don't act so familiar with me."

Turns out no matter what the news had said about her and how much her life had been slandered for all to see, her reputation would never change, "Cool and Spicyyyy!"

So overtime, the bad rumors and murder accusations became "look at Hinamori-san, isn't she so cool? She's still so strong even after she almost died!"

"Woah, Hinamori-san was so tough even her father couldn't kill her!"

"Oh wow she's so cool! If that had happened to me I don't think I could have ever come back to school!"

So the first day passed, and then a week, a month until finally, the end of the year came around and like she had predicted, Amu's strife had been forgotten among the crowd. She had made it through everything life had thrown at her, made it through the abuse and the tears and the jeers from the students and her bad reputation. She had survived it all, but there was still one more to go. Just one last thing she would have to do before she could finally be at ease and just rest.

Ikuto was leaving. And she had to say goodbye.

* * *

**A/N I was going to show more of her school life afterwards, but I figured that it wasn't really necessary. I had hoped to convey her new outlook on life and that no matter what, she would okay. Thanks for reading! **


	19. Switching Hearts

**A/N Wow it's been a while since I've written for this story. It's been my baby for so long but ever since I've found Fairytail, I feel like I'm battling between my two OTPs, Nalu or Amuto, wah my brain hurts! However! I pushed myself to finish this chapter for all my awesome readers who've supported me and reviwed and favourited. You guys rock so here's to you!**

* * *

It was completely by accident that she met him at their usual haunt under the hot summer sun. She was feeling rather nostalgic that day and somehow her feet had led her to the worn gazebo where she had first met Ikuto under the moon's gentle light. So it shouldn't really come as a surprise when she gave a startled "eep!" when she noticed a familiar silhouette leaning against the gazebo's wooden frame.

"Ikuto?"

A reflective face tilted slightly to meet her gaze as the blue haired boy stared. His silence was deafening as she hesitantly hopped onto the platform to stand beside him, her hand cupping the rail as she gazed off at the same grove of trees her boyfriend was burning with his eyes.

Amu bit her lip. There was tenseness in their togetherness, a mental block that wouldn't break, only growing bigger, making her feel more and more uncomfortable. Rubbing the fabric of her shirt, Amu chewed her lip some more before speaking up. "Where's Yoru?"

He didn't glance her way as he spun around so that both his hands were on the rail, his back slightly arched and his hair falling messily over his face. "At home…probably eating my dinner." He mused wryly, finally tilting his face to look at her.

Amu fell into his stare, marvelling at the dark intensity of his eyes, feeling their magnetism and their warmth. She smiled.

"You could come with me," she started hopefully, "Motoki made a great curry." Her golden eyes were earnest and her foot stepped forward just ever so slightly.

He looked away, his eyes slanting downward painfully before turning back towards her, a playful smirk on his face. His lips tilted up the same way, along with the rising of his cheeks and his eyebrows that shifted up as they usually did. He smirked the same, but his eyes didn't match his expression at all.

Her smiled faltered before she felt a sharp pain in her forehead. Reddening, she brought her hands up to her face, jumping away as she glared up at the laughing teen. "Ikutooo! What was that for?" she whined, rubbing at her red forehead petulantly.

"The only time you ever invite me over is the day you know I can't come." He pouted, grabbing her hand and spinning her around, smiling at the innocent sound of her surprised laughter.

"I never figured you were the stressed out traveller type." She teased, sticking out her tongue at his unamused expression.

Again there was silence, neither of them willing to speak about the elephant in the room. Neither wanting to spoil their precious last moments with words of disappearances and goodbyes. Neither of them wanted to. But it had to be done. And they both knew it. Except, Amu didn't care. She didn't want to say goodbye, she wanted time to freeze at this moment and never press play until Ikuto came back.

Except that life doesn't work that way.

Turning her back to him, Amu's hair brushed past her as she shivered in the strength of the wind. "Whenever I think about how it was before my father, all I can remember is you telling me to grow up already. I used to get so angry when you said that, because as far as I was concerned, I was already grown up thank you very much." She paused, taking time to laugh a little at Ikuto's first confession and how she snuggled him when he asked her to spoil him.

"But I get it now. Tonight's the last day I'll get to see you like this, after this, I don't know when we'll meet, if we even will at all, but..." she swivelled around then, cheeks flushed and hand clutched to her heart, "but when you come back, I'll be all grown up! So please don't forget about me and…and-mmgh!" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her forehead as two strong hands took hold of her own.

"You really are too cute, you know that?" she blushed, turning her head away so that he wouldn't see. "Amu, you don't have to worry about me, I should be the one worried about you. How many boys are in love with you again?" his teasing lilt did nothing to calm her nerves as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "When I come back, I'll show you how much I really love you. Next time, I'll really make you mine, so don't ever worry about me alright? I may not ever write or call and sometimes, you might feel like you've never even known me at all, but just remember that from the second I get on that plane, all I'll be thinking about is coming back home to you."

Eyes glittering, Amu leaned her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "You really are a womanizer aren't you?" her voice was shaky with emotion, but she still managed to get a rumbling chuckle from the boy who held her.

"And you're very hard to please." He retorted, setting his chin over her head as his arms wrapped around her lower back.

Relishing in the last remnants of his warmth, Amu stepped away, sending him a shining smile as she waved from the grass. "Well since you won't come eat dinner with me, I'll see you later then, okay Ikuto?" she gripped her hands behind her back as she grinned cheerfully at him, sending him one last loving glance as she turned around and ran back down the path she came, heading back in the direction of home.

Behind her, Ikuto merely smiled back. "I'll miss you…Amu."

Because they both knew she wasn't coming back.

* * *

"I'm home!" Amu's slightly downtrodden tone did not go unnoticed by the relaxed couple as their foster daughter slowly made her way up the steps, the red pouch she always wore around her waist jiggling as she moved.

Neither of them spoke, knowing that this wasn't the time to be offering advice. There are some things people have to confront on their own, and this was one of them.

Closing the door softly behind her, Amu sat down onto her bed and unhooked her chara pouch to pick them up one by one and place them beside her. "I could feel you guys closing when I told Ikuto I'll be waiting for him." her eyes softened sadly, "Why does growing up have to be so sad?"

Her fingers stroked Ran's egg as her hand fell to the bed. "Couldn't you guys at least come out to say goodbye?"

Silence.

Amu's eyes dropped. Legs tensing, she was about to get up when simultaneously, all four eggs hatched, her four guardians swooping towards her face and hugging her tightly, an unnatural glow beginning to surround them.

"We watched you grow so much from a girl who couldn't express herself to someone as bright as you-desu." Suu said warmly, wiping away miniature tears as Miki nodded in agreement.

"You learned that change isn't always a bad thing and you've learned to be level-headed."

"We'll always be with you Amu-chan, even if we're apart." Ran added cheerily, waving her little pom-poms around and wiggling her hips.

The four of them floated backwards, the yellow light around them growing stronger and stronger. "You'll definitely be alright Amu-chan." Dia smiled calmly, waving her hand cheerily as her and her sisters slowly faded from Amu's sight.

"We love you Amu-chan!" they called, all smiling and teary as Amu fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she lunged forward, her hand desperately trying to hold on to something that just wasn't there anymore.

"Ran! Miki! Dia! Su! No! Please…please don't go." She murmured, her fingers twisting the nothingness as the light slowly faded from her sight. "Please…"

_We're always with you Amu-chan, even if we're apart. _

Amu sniffled, her fingers wiping her cheeks pink as she forced her tears to dry. Her hands automatically leapt up to chest only to find that familiar feeling of the lock had disappeared. Eyes widening, Amu frantically pulled the chain out of her shirt only to find something small and shiny hanging off its end.

The Dumpty Key.

And all of the sudden, Amu shrieked in mortified shock as everything else just flew out the window. IKUTO HAD TOUCHED HER CHEST! There was just no other way he could have switched them.

"THAT PERVERT!" She screamed, fists already shaking as fire burned behind her.

Yui and Motoki's concerned voices flooded her ears as her door burst open and Yui quirked up a curious brow at the sight of an enraged Amu, her blushing cheeks and a certain ornament clutched in her hand.

Yui smirked.

She loved a good scandal.

And as Motoki tried to calm the furious girl down, patting her back and having a sweat-drop hanging from his head, Amu took a moment to look around her before staring at her hands, fingers curling into fists. A small smile quirked on her face as she shook her head in dry amusement. Dia was right.

"I'll always be alright huh?"she murmured softly to herself, a small ray of hope lighting up inside of her.

Motoki's confused face made her giggle as a warm hand patted her on the head, Yui's knowing smile warming her heart. "That's right Amu, that's exactly it."

And for the first time, the couple saw Amu take off her belt and pouch and set them carefully in the back of her closet, leaving only the dangling charm bracelet on her wrist.

Yui glanced at the charms, a heart, spade, clover and diamond and smiled sadly as Amu walked down the stairs, chattering with her husband. Amu had just let go of people very close to her, magical beings that helped you become exactly who you wanted to be. Saying goodbye was always the hardest part. Saying goodbye to the people who made you strong, the people who loved you and cared for you and for a little while, fought with you. Saying goodbye to little pieces of you was hard. Yui should know. She had done the exact same thing when she was about her age as well.

"_We had fun, didn't we, Akiyuki? Nagisa? Being Seiyo Academy's first Joker."_

* * *

Ikuto didn't expect Amu to come see him off at the airport, so didn't bother hanging around the gate any longer than he had to. So when he hugged his sister goodbye and fist pumped Kukai at the airport, he didn't look back to search for a heaving rosette because what they wanted, what they needed, it wasn't a goodbye, it was a promise. A promise of a return, a promise of an eventual hello.

Well that and the fact that when she discovered her Humpty Lock was missing, the Dumpty Key glittering in its place, she'll have no choice but to come after him when he returned home to Japan to reclaim what was hers.

Ikuto smiled.

She really was too innocent. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she felt his hands wrap around her neck and slowly unclasp the lock from its chain. A man can never be too careful about his heart right? Besides, he had so caught her looking earnestly at his key right before she left; he was doing her a favour!

But really, she shouldn't freak out too much because sooner or later, they'd both get back what they had lost. Whether it took weeks, months or even years, he would return for her, the only girl he'd ever loved. Her loving hands wrapped around the key to his heart proved that. Because no matter what, they would always, always return to each other.

The boy who saw past her facades and the girl who ignored his past.

The Lone Wolf and the Black Cat of Misfortune.

The Key and the Lock

Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure

They were destined to revolve around the other, sometimes wavering, sometimes coming so close to the edge the string that tied them together would almost snap before their significant other came running back for them.

Red lights blared as passengers buckled themselves in for take off. Ikuto glanced one last time out onto the japanese scenery as he brought the Humpty Lock up to his lips and kissed it softly. He tucked it back into his pocket and closed his eyes.

The plane took off.

He had no regrets.


	20. As the Bell Chimes

Bells chimed their joyful tune as confetti flew into the air and a lush red carpet rolled out onto the floor. People seated on either side of the aisle rose up and clapped, women gasping into their hands and men nodding in appreciation as a tall figure entered the hall. Her hair the colour of blushing cheeks, eyes glowing and wide as her hand held tightly to the colourful bouquet in her palm. From beside her, a tall brown haired man wiped away happy tears as he struggled not to hug his daughter to death.

From the far end of the hall, where the carpet met its end, a well built, lean man smiled brilliantly, years of missing the lady in front of him melting away into sheer joy and thankfulness. In the six years he was gone, his beloved fiancée had transformed from the adorable sixth grader he knew to a beautiful lady who turned heads and captured hearts.

And she was all his.

Hinamori Amu was finally to become the newest . And he couldn't be happier.

Step by step, his blushing bride came closer and closer, the details of her dress becoming clearer and clearer. It really was a pretty dress, he had to admit. It was a simple gown, a modest square neckline embroidered in gold that showed just a hint of her newly grown cleavage and went down to accentuate her waist where a shiny gold sash was tied. From there, the dress spread out elegantly and ended in a small train, her little heels clicking on the ground.

But no matter how stunning Amu's dress might've been, it was her face that caught his attention. Her lips were wide in a smile, her cheeks high with laughter. Her lashes fluttered in anticipation and in her eyes, there was everything he ever wanted.

This was their promise.

This was their forever after.

This was their happiness.

Holding out his hand, Ikuto reached out to clasp Amu's own and pulled her up the little stage to face the man who would marry them.

"Was I an idiot for leaving?" he whispered, zoning out of the familiar matrimonial speech.

Amu glared at him, stepping on his foot to get him to pay attention before giving up and nudging his arm with her shoulder, an embarrassed expression donning her face.

"We were so young then, if you hadn't left, we might have never gotten to where we are now." She looked up, "And I quite like where we are now." She added with a grin, her smile widening as he smirked in return.

"I guess you're right." He acknowledged, nodding slightly before turning his attention back to the front.

Amu sniffed haughtily, "Of course, I'm always right."

She decided to ignore her fiancée's snort as the fateful question was asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do you take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully beloved wife?"

Not missing a beat, Ikuto smiled softly. "I do."

He turned to her, "Hinamori Amu, do you take Tskukyomi Ikuto as your husband for all eternity?"

Somewhere inside of her, Amu could hear her charas cheering, all four of them urging her onward, pulling their lips into kissy faces, all laughing and smiling. She looked over at her foster parents, Yui's teary smile and the arm she wrapped around her emotionally over-stimulated husband. The already married Kukai and Utau grinned at her, their little daughter Asuka bubbling and humming like most one-year olds do as Utau shot her a thumbs up, nodding as Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Tadase all looked up at her, happy for the future she had chosen and hopeful for her future.

She had made it hadn't she? She had survived everything life had thrown at her, from the deaths of her mother and sister to her father abusing her for something she had never done. She had braved the fear of the foster system and she had found two amazing people who loved her like she was their very own. She had created unbreakable bonds with her best friends, and even found a little family with the three people who loved her the most, one who she was here to marry today.

She deserved this didn't she? She deserved this happiness right?

When Ikuto left, she hadn't cried like she wanted to, she hadn't sobbed or broken or even lost a piece of herself. He had held strong onto the promise he had left her, the promise he left her in the form of the key to his heart. She had grown strong, she joined the volleyball team and became the captain for the soccer team. She took up painting and threw herself into her academics, hoping she could become someone Ikuto would be proud to come back to. She applied to every university with a good teaching program and was finally accepted into the best of the best, the University of Tokyo. And through all that, through every passing day and every minute that dragged on like time only wanted to taunt her, Ikuto never came back once.

He would write sometimes, call once in a blue moon too, but it wasn't the same. It was never the same as feeling his hot breath on her neck and the feel of his hand held tightly in hers. It wasn't the same as him sneaking into her bed or stealing a bite of her takiyaki or even taking a bite from her ear. To be honest, during their time apart, they weren't really together, not really. It was more like, you're the one for me and therefore, you're the only one I need. They didn't see other people and they never really wandered from each other's thoughts. Amu knew he would come back just as Ikuto knew he would always return. It was an unspoken promise, yet a promise nonetheless.

And it made her happy, happy to know that he HAD come back. That he had arrived at her doorstep in the middle of the night and without wasting a minute, without even wasting a second, he pulled her out the door, grabbed her hand and pushed a glittering ring on her finger, all silver and diamond as he hugged her soundly, pulling away only to stare into her eyes with an intensity and emotion Amu had never seen before, and said the one thing every girl wanted to hear. "Amu, marry me."

Her eyes had widened considerably and any sleepiness that might have lingered disappeared as though summoned to a far off land. Her legs shook and suddenly, all control over her words had vanished. There was something in her chest, something heavy and sad and unspoken that pulsed painfully every time she gazed into her past lover's burning eyes.

"I'm sick of waiting, I'm here now and I don't ever want to leave so please, give me a reason to stay. It's been six years, I don't even know what to say for that but let me hear your voice for the rest of my life, let's be together, let me be everything you wanted." He wanted her, he wanted her so badly that he knew if she left him, if turned him away after all their waiting, he might just break. But she didn't, and somewhere, he knew she wouldn't. Because she had shrieked and threw herself at him and just cried out his name, over and over until she knew he was real and he was back and he was here and he loved at her and oh god, he wanted to MARRY HER!

"Yes!" she shrieked, "who else would I possibly marry, Ikuto you're back!" she laughed and cried and Ikuto spun her around because finally, finally, he was home right where he belonged.

Back in the present, Amu looked down at her chest, the familiar weight of the Humpty Lock resting on her chest. It was beautiful as always and when she gazed at it, gazed at the lock that had seen her trials and her blood and her tears. Seen the battles she'd fought, the battles she'd fought with the man next to her and the time she had saved him, she knew. She had always known really, but it was nice to have a reminder every once in a while.

Looking up, her golden eyes blazed in determination and hope as her mouth curled up in a smile.

"I do."

From behind her, Yaya cheered as Utau hooted along with her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

She jumped into his arms, giving him the kiss they had both been missing for six long years as the crowd behind them whooped and cheered, crackers popping and catcalls whistling through the air. And as she turned around, her hand held tightly in her husband's own, Amu smiled.

Just like Dia had said all those years ago, with her husband to her left, her friends behind her and her family to her right and her own heart that shone brilliantly in the darkness, there was nothing she couldn't make through. In the adventure that was life, she didn't have anything left to fear. Because when you know you're not alone. When you know you'll always have a loving hand and word, when you know that no matter what, there will always be someone to catch you when you don't have the strength left to stand, you can't help but go on, always living, always trying because really, when you have people as great as she did, there was nothing she couldn't face. Because she'd always be alright.

Always.

* * *

**Wow guys...it's finished. I'm kinda a little sad and I'll admit. I had this chapter finished for a while but I just couldn't find the heart to post it. I know I haven't been updating recently, but I have a really, really good idea for a multi-chaptered fic and I think you all will really like it. **

**Thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who reviewed and favourited and followed. You all gave me the inspiration to keep writing and it really made me happy. **

**Thank you everyone for reading!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
